J'ai trop la haine!
by Riki - sama
Summary: The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau petit ami de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!
1. Chapter 1

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau petit ami de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Dans ce chapitre, Ruki, et sa mom _

_**Couple(s) **__: Hé hé pas pour tout de suite les jeunes !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Alors dans ce chapitre on ne rencontrera que Ruki et son enfer à l'école ! Donc faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour mieux tout connaître _(^^)

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto… et j'ai trop la haine ! ! !_

_J'ai 15ans et ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs où je me noie de plus en plus à chaque instant de ma misérable existence…_

…

_Je ne dors que très peu, si bien que à 5h du matin je suis réveillé, en désespérant de voir le réveil un jour sonner… je mange mal aussi, enfin pas dans le sens de tout le jeunes, du style : des trucs bien grassouillets devant la télé… non, moi je mange très peu, c'est pas que je veux être mince ou autre chose, c'est juste que cette quantité (infime) de nourriture me suffit amplement, je ne ressens plus trop la faim, je croie._

_J'aime écouter de la musque, regarder des concerts, parce que, je trouve ça… tout simplement magique… c'est peu être un peu puéril de dire ça mais je, je trouve que ces personnes, qui ont le courage de monter sur une scène, aussi petites ou immenses soient elles, et de donner tout ce qu'elles ont, est incroyable ! Les chanteurs et les musiciens se déchainent tour à tour et souvent, j'ai l'impression de me plonger dans leur monde et de ressentir leurs paroles et leur musique… c'est… wouaouh ! Absolument époustouflant !_

_Sinon quoi dire d'autre sur moi ? Quand je vais mal, je fais des poèmes… que je cache soigneusement dans un classeur…_

_Niveau physique : je suis très petit, surtout pour mon âge, blond aux cheveux longs, une raie à droite avec une mèche devant l'œil ( sans la moindre classe ) je me mets des lentilles bleus et au lycée où je vais, soit on m'ignore ( encore plus que le concierge du bahut ) soit on me déteste, on croit que je veux me la péter avec ma couleur des yeux mais c'est faux, je veux juste me sentir différent de touts ces gens qui se fringuent « à la mode », toujours dans des tons maussades : gris, noir et blanc… et qui se croient beau par-dessus le marché avec leur crête de coq en chaleur… je veux pas être comme eux…_

_Et c'est pour ça que ma vie est un enfer… _

_Je n'aime pas mon nom… « je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ruki »… mais cette phrase je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne, de toute façon on peut dire ça, soit à nos amis, soit à de nouvelles connaissances… et il faut savoir que je n'ai justement, pas d'amis…_

…

_Je me dirige vers le portail de mon lycée, j'ai une boule au ventre affreuse (comme d'habitude), je pense que je suis effrayé par tous ces gens qui ne font que me juger en permanence…et aussi ne pas me voir du tout ! Je suis devenu vraiment solitaire mais je pense pas que quelqu'un ai envie de se trimbaler un looser dans mon genre…_

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING »

_Ah cette chère sonnerie, tellement douce à l'entente… cette espèce de catin qui m'explose les tympans au moins 4 fois par jour !_

_Je me dirige vers ma classe, ni trop lentement ni trop rapidement, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard pour que les regards de toute la classe se posent sur moi mais je n'ai pas envie d'arriver à la même heure qu'eux parce qu'il vont me dévisager…_

_J'arrive vers ma classe lorsqu'ils entrent et je me mets tout au bout de la file, c'est le mieux pour moi. Quand j'étais entrain de passer la porte un élève de devant s'arrêta et se retourna, fureur dans les yeux._

« -Hey le nabot regarde où tu mets les pieds, tu me marches sur mes shoeses ! Je suis pas un clodo comme toi, alors garde tes distances pauv' con !

**Ruki : **…Pardon »

_Tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est m'incliner devant eux, mais je sais que si je résiste ça va mal aller et… et je le veux pas…_

_Ça, c'est l'un des mecs qui me détestent, je sais pas pourquoi, peut être parce que pour lui c'est normal et de toute façon il peut se croire « à la mode » autant qu'il veut, de toute façon dans quelques années il sera chauve, vieux et gros alors voilà quoi. Surtout que ce genre de personne sont souvent trèèèès « intelligentes » et du coup leur vie ne se résumera pas à grand-chose au final… ce qui saura pas mon cas, je ne sais pas comment mais je vais me démarquer des autres et me débrouiller pour arriver au sommet ! Je veux que ma vie d'adulte soit meilleure et peut être, peut être qu'un jour je connaîtrai le vrai sens du mot « ami »…_

…

_Les cours se passent à une vitesse mais horrible ! J'y suis doué de toute façon mais qu'est ce que c'est barbant !... enfin doué… c'est juste que le niveau de cette école de province (mais à quelques km de Tokyo) n'est pas très grande, je suis sur que si je travaillais un peu plus on me ferait sauté au moins 2 classes ! Mais le problème c'est que je risque de ne pas passer inaperçue et être « un putain d'intello » et encore une fois je le veux pas…_

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING »

_Ha enfin la pause, tout le monde se regroupe pour être « entre amis », quand j'y pense, ça doit être une sensation agréable d'avoir des amis, et surtout des vrais, pas des hypocrites…_

_Je vais aux toilettes pendant ce temps là, pas par habitude rassurer vous ! Juste une envie pressante ! Je prends tout mon temps après tout je ne suis pas pressé alors… _

_Je sors des toilettes mais un homme d'une carrure nettement plus imposante que la mienne me percute de plein fouet, je tombe à terre, sur mes fesses. M'enfin, le problème c'est que je suis surtout tombé sur les os de mon cul, vu que je mange pas beaucoup c'est normal me direz vous, bien fait pour ma gueule !_

« -Oh pardon, je t'avais pas vu : nain de jardin. »

…_Je reconnaitrai cette voix entre milles…c'est Seiichi… l'un des mecs qui me persécutent le plus dans ce lycée, pourquoi ? j'en sais rien. Je me relève mais le regarde pas, l'erreur des gens dans ce genre de situation, c'est de regarder leur agresseur dans les yeux, car il peut lire votre peur et en profiter encore plus ! Seiichi, en plus, est l'un des plus « beaux mecs du lycée ». _

_Mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ces gens s'en prenaient au plus faibles… je n'y vois aucun intérêt moi… c'est puéril, méchant et cruel… et encore si c'était pour une raison précise mais je n'ai rien fais, ni à lui ni à qui que se soit, je n'ai jamais fait le con, jamais rien dit dans le dos des autres et je suis assez « normal » de loin…_

_Je fini par passer à coté de lui mais il me fait un croche pied, je me rattrape de justesse, ayant de bon reflexes pour ce genres de chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…_

« **Seiichi : **Miles excuse mon 'tit Taka, mais aussi, t'as qu'à regarder où tu mets tes pieds de nains !»

_Dit il en s'en allant dans les chiottes, sourire moqueur aux lèvres…_

…

_Finalement ma journée se passa comme ça, entre légers embrouilles, cours ennuyeux et les discussions entre moi et…moi. Mais au moins quelque chose me soulage, aujourd'hui c'est le début des vacances d'été, je suis liiibre !_

_En rentrant chez moi je suis surprit d'y trouver les chaussures de ma mère, habituellement au travail à cette heure ci, surtout que depuis quelques temps elle passe son temps à découcher…enfin bref, je vais quand même lui dire bonjour, car je ne la vois jamais, elle rentre tard et dors tard alors..._

_Je vais dans la cuisine, sur de la trouver, elle aime boire du bon thé vert japonais elle dit que c'est l'une des plus grandes fiertés du japon !_

_J'y entre, elle, elle est confortablement assise sur une chaise savourant le parfum d'une, surement énième tasse de thé._

« **Mère : **Oh Taka-chan tu es rentré, je ne t'avais pas entendu *sourire*

**Ruki : **Oui, bonjours maman… je suis désolé de te poser cette question mais pourquoi tu es là alors qu'à cette heure ci t'es habituellement au travail ? »

_Elle arrête de sentir la délicieuse odeur d'un thé vert, pose sa tasse et me regarde dans les yeux….c'est moi ou y a quelque chose qui va pas ? Enfaite je le sens pas du tout le truc là tout d'un coup…_

« **Mère : **Taka, je dois t'avouer une chose… … …»

_Putain de merde accouche maman tu me fais peur !_

« **Mère : **Si je découchais ses temps ci c'est… c'est parce qu'en vérité, je me suis trouvé un copain… on se connait depuis longtemps, il habite dans un bel appartement à la capital… »

_Je constate qu'elle a déjà visité… et testé surtout !_

« **Mère : **Et hier il m'a offert une bague de fiançailles… on va se marier, j-je sais que c'est trop soudain pour toi… je pensais te le présenter bientôt !...»

_Mais oui, c'est ça, mon cul !_

« **Mère : **mais ça s''est pas passé comme ça… »

_Mais ça aurait été trop beau !_

« **Mère : **on va aller vivre chez lui »

_Quoi ?...je me fige…je n'arrive plus à bouger, ni même à parler… d-déménager…dans une autre ville… avec d'autres gens…mon corps entier tremble…je crois que je vais faire une crise !_

« **Ruki : **Mais maman tu… mais on peut pas, je veux dire, pourquoi t'as accepté sans même m'en parler !

**Mère : **Ecoute Taka, je sais très bien que ta santé n'est pas génial en ce moment et je sais que tu n'as pas non plus beaucoup d'ami… tu en a tout simplement pas… je pense que changer d'air te feras le plus grand bien et puis de toute façon ma décision a été prise ! On déménage demain ! »

_Je cours à toute vitesse dans ma chambre et claque la porte… et shit, pourquoi ma mère m'a foutu dans cette merde ? ! _

_**OoOoO**_

_YO ! Les jeunes ! Me voici de retour !_

_Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de refaire surface mais que voulez vous, je suis sur une réalisation partiel d'un grand projet de fic mais… je n'en dis pas plus !^^_

_La première phrase d'introduction dans cette fic a été tiré dans un yaoi, Silent Love, pour ceux qui connaissent ! Le 2ème chapitre du tome 1 (me semble), commence comme ça._

_Cette phrase sera (je pense) le début de tous les chapitres ! Car voyez vous quand on est un adolescent il y a toujours quelques chose qui va pas !^^_

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Taka-chan arrive ds un endroit de cons XD !_

_A la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE &__ Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer des amis pour la vie et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Dans ce __chapitre, Ruki, et « les blonds cons » XD_

_**Couple(s) **__: Hé hé pas pour tout de suite les jeunes !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Une amie m'a dit que dire « Yo ! les jeunes » n'était pas approprié car je pense pas qu'il y est une personne plus jeune que moi pour l'insta__nt (en cette année 2010), l'année prochaine j'aurai « l'âge légal » __pour ce genre de fic.__ ( je précise que des « âges légaux », y en a plein, ya bien sur la majorité traditionnelle mais aussi la sexuelle hé hé hé !)_

_**Alors je vous mets au défi les vieux ! Y**__** a-t-il au moins une personne de plus jeune que moi sur ce site ? **__**(ce concours durera quelques chapitres puis je vous révélerai **__**peut être**__** mon vrai âge et je vous rappelle que ce n'est valable qu'en 2010 le gagnant aurai…je sais pas quoi…la suite de **__**l'histoire en croquis ?)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto… et j'ai trop la haine ! ! !_

…

_Me voici en route… je suis extrêmement apeuré… Je veux pas y aller…_

_J'avais beau protester, mais ma mère a visiblement trou__vé « le grand amour de sa vie » … déjà que je vivais mal avant, maintenant ça va être encore pire…_

_Maintenant je vais aller voir des mecs cons, dans un endroit de cons, pour une histoire de con ! M****…faut que j'arrête les vulgarité, on est dans une fic p__lus ou moins « convenable", enfin moi je suis pas sensé dire ça quoi…_

…

_Je crois que ça fait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'on roule, cette attente est insupportable, quelque part je veux arriver au plus vite pour voir où je vais vivre et surtout avec qui, m__ais d'un autre coté j'ai une grosse boule au ventre, je me sens mal, j'ai jamais aimé le changement._

_Je mets ma tête contre la vitre chaude de la voiture. Et j'observe d'un œil désintéressé le paysage, les écouteurs dans les oreilles… qu'est ce que j'aimer__ai que tout redevienne comme avant… je sais que c'est un peu stupide de dire ça alors que je ne les ai pas rencontré… ah oui je crois que j'ai oublié de vous préciser, non seulement ma mère veut détruire le peu de vie que j'avais mais en plus je vais avoir__ un « frère » ! Je crois qu'il a mon âge ou un an de plus, et c'est celui que je redoute le plus d'ailleurs… en fait, le miracle serait que ce garçon soit renfermé dans la lecture et super stoïque…_

_Mais tout le monde sait qu'on a beau prier pour une vie me__illeure, ça ne se réalise jamais et on reste toujours au fond du gouffre…_

…

_Je sens une main secouer mon épaule…on est enfin arrivé…je veux pas y aller… je ferme mes yeux de toute mes forces pour convaincre ma mère que je dors « très très profondément » ma__is rien n'y fait. Je finis par céder et ouvre les yeux, ses sourcils sont froncés, je l'ai contrarié mais…elle l'a cherché d'abord !...voilà que je fais mon gamin moi maintenant, je suis vraiment en manque de sommeil je sais plus ce que je dis…_

« **mère : **Ah tu t'es enfin réveillé.

**Ruki : **…Oui…on fait une pause pipi ? »

_Dis-je avec un air d'imbécile mais j'espère que c'est une pause pipi hein maman, hein ? ? ?..._

_Elle émet un petit rire._

« **Mère : **Non on est arrivé *dit elle avec le sourire* »

_Voilà comment __les adultes brisent vos rêves et vœux….et voilà comment je me retrouve comme un con._

_Enfin bref je sors de la voiture et dessine un sourire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux sur mon visage, j'aide ma mère avec ses valises._

_Maintenant que je regarde de plus __près l'immeuble semble vraiment très beau, il a l'air vraiment trop luxueux même ! Il y a au moins une vingtaine d'étages, c'est impressionnant. On rentre puis … il y a un portier qui nous conduit à l'ascenseur ! ! ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est un hôtel ?_

_N__on calme toi Ruki, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat quand même ? ! Et puis même si c'est magnifique et plein de luxe ton âme à toi, s'achète pas… je ne veux pas y aller j'ai tellement peur… ça me rappelle mon premier jour à la maternelle, en arrivant je m'__étais caché derrière le jupon de ma mère et lorsqu'on a réussi à me décoller d'elle j'avais passé mon temps tout seul dans un coin, tout le monde se foutait de savoir si j'étais là ou pas, si j'étais bien ou non… et le pire dans tout ça c'est que cette sol__itude continue encore aujourd'hui…_

_Quelque part c'est de ma faute, je ne fais pas de pas vers les autres… mais ils ne me disent pas et ne montrent pas que je peux les approcher, c'est pour ça que j'ai peur des contacts…_

_On est finalement arrivé, je sais pa__s à quel étage on est mais c'est pas grave, je demanderai après…_

_Devant moi il y a un couloir avec plusieurs portes et devant l'une d'elles je vois un homme, souriant, élégant, blond, adresser un regard vers moi. L'homme s'approche de moi et de ma mère pui__s…il l'embrasse ! ! !_

« **mère : **Ah honey, salut ! t'es toujours aussi mignon.

**« Honey » : **toi aussi mon amour.

**Mère : **hi hi tu me fais rougir. »

…_Que ce qu'ils ont l'air pathétique avec leur « je t'aimeuh ! »…_

« **Mère : **Je te présente mon fils, Takanori »

_Ah bah enfi__n ! Et en plus ce grand con blond me regarde avec des étoiles stupides dans les yeux, mais il me fait pitié ! Non, il m'énerve ! ! ! C'est à cause de lui que je vais devoir changer de vie, c'est de sa faute ! Je fronce les sourcils, mon regard dégage à pré__sent de la haine et la colère… mais c'est de sa faute si tout mon monde, aussi minable soit il, est détruit et maintenant, il faut que je le recrée à nouveau… plusieurs gens dans mon cas diront des choses dans le genre « je vais prendre un nouveau départ »__ mais faut pas être con ! Dans les mangas ou les films peut être que la vie pourrait changer ! Mais malheureusement la réalité n'est pas tendre et je sais que j'aurai pas de chance, je le sais c'est tout ! Rah j'aurai encore préféré devenir le frère de Sei__ichi que venir ici !_

_Bon faut que j'arrête de m'énerver ça ne sert à rien… surtout que c'est pas mon genre…. J'ai pas du manger assez de mes Chocapic d'amour aujourd'hui…_

_Il me dit des « bonjours content de te rencontrer » et tout et tout, je lui répond pa__r des « oui, merci, c'est gentil, je suis ravis de vous rencontrer aussi », il ouvre la porte de son appartement, prend tous nos bagages et les entraine à l'intérieur, ma mère se précipite comme une gamine en clamant des « hé hé mon amour laisse moi t'aide__r »… quand à moi je pointe le bout de mon nez dans le couloir, tel un éclaireur … ça semble assez spacieux… je dirai même trop spacieux ! Cet appartement est moderne avec du noir, du blanc et du rouge, très propre aussi… surement une femme de ménage._

« **pèr****e : **Alors Takanori-kun je vais te présenter mon fils, il est à l'étage. REITA ! »

_Alors il s'appelle Reita…hm, bon tout d'abord ne pas juger la personne par sa tenu, ensuite essayer d'être « gentil et ouvert » pour que tout ce passe bien… merde mais que ce__ que je raconte j'y arriverai jamais__,__ je suis un gros coincé et j'ai peur de la vie__,__ je pourrai jamais m'entendre avec lui, quel qu'il soit !_

_J'attends des pas un peu lourds et trainant dans les escaliers._

« **Reita : **J'arrive… »

_Il dit ça sur un ton lassé, co__mme si tout l'emmerdait… je croise les doigts pour que se soit un intello et…_

« **Reita : ***descendu* Yo les gens ! Bonjours madame, content de vous revoir, salut le nain. »

_Nan mais j'hallucine !__!__!__! M-Mai-Mais c'est un punk ! Il a un bandeau sur le nez, une __crête de coq en chaleur blo__nde mais il a des cheveux mi-long qui lui arrivent aux épaules__, il porte un large baggy blanc mais moulant puis un débardeur noir avec une inscription en noir « I will Kill YOU ! » avec des bracelets…En plus__,__ il m'a traité de nain !_

_Le temps que je fass__e une analyse il parle déjà « énergiquement » avec ma mère… je baisse la tête…. ils semblent s'apprécier…en plus il vient de dire « content de vous _**revoir**_ » ça veut dire qu'ils se sont déjà vus… et moi c'est la première fois que je rencontre mon __futur __beau père…_

_Quelqu'un me tire par le bras, je relève ma tête et mes yeux croisent ceux de ce fameux Reita._

« **Reita : **Alors c'est toi Takanori, ouais bon, tant que tu me fais pas chier je te laisserai la vie sauve. »

_Et il repart__… j'ai peur, mon ventre se tord…j'ai u__ne envie de vomir…_

« **père : **Ha enfaite Takanori-kun, je te l'avais pas dis mais comme Rei a une chambre très grande bah vous allez vous la partager, j'y ai déjà installé un lit et des meubles tu peux y aller *sourire de happy baka* »

_Que ce que je disais… d__ieu ne m'aime vraiment pas_ (T.T)

_**OoOoO**_

_Me voici de retour !_

_Je sais j'ai mis trop de temps à poster mais que vouez__ vous, quand y a un coup de blues__ je peux rien y faire !^^_

_De plus j'étais vraiment très occupé ces dernières semaines…_

_**Annonce !**____**!**____**!**____**! :**____Bonjour cher lecteur, en ce moment je cherche une __**school fic **__sur __**Naruto **__de __**plus de 10 chap**__. sur _

_Je vous remercie d'avance !^^_


	3. Chapter 3

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle __vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Bon bah comme vous l'avez compris Reita fait son entré en scène ! Et dans ce chapitre il n'y a que lui, Ruki bien sur et un peu le papa, that's all._

_**Couple(s) **__:__ …si vous connaissez le genre de couple que j'aime, vu dans mes précédentes fics j'ai même pas besoin de vous l'écrire._

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Grace à ma vie pourrie je peux ressentir des coups de blues phénoménales, idéale pour écrire cette fic, merci ! (je p__ense que je suis en manque de sommeil alors si je dis des conneries plus grosses que moi…y faite pas intention.)_

_Le concours continu !__!__!__!_

_**Le défi : Etes vous plus jeunes que moi ? (ce concours est valable qu'en 2010)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Oo**__**OoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Raah ! Ce Reita est la personne la plus désagréable au monde !_

_J'y crois pas mais raah il m'énerve ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi énervé de toute ma vie, même quand Seiichi me foutait la tête dans l__es toilettes. Je n'ai jamais autant pesté contre quelqu'un mais ce mec…il n'a aucun savoir vivre__,__ c'est hallucinant ! …_

_**OoFlash BackoO**_

_Je suis sur mon lit en train de rêvasser devant mon livre quand soudain je vois la porte s'ouvrir en grand sur un Reita….à__ poil !__!__!__!__!_

_Je cache mes yeux derrière le livre._

_« __**Ruki : **__M-mais r-reita, qu-que ce que tu fous à poil ? ? ? ! ! !_

_**Reita : **__Oh Salut Takanori, t'as pas vu mon boxer ?_

_**Ruki : **__M-mais comment veux tu que je sache où il est ? ! E-Et puis habille-toi bon sang !__ »_

_Dis-je avec les joues cramoisies. Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres, il vient vers moi et choppe mon livre !_

_« __**Ruki : **__Hey rend le moi ! »_

_Quand soudain je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait fait ça pour que je regarde… c-cette chose !_

_« __**Reita : **__Bah alors __Takanori ! On est entre hommes fait pas ta sainte ni touche hé hé ! _

_**Ruki : **__*incrédule*….KyAAAAAA ! »_

_Je saute de mon lit en m'enfuyant, mon dieu mais c'est un goujat ! _

_**OoFin du Flash BackoO**_

…

_Bon à part ce __**petit **__détail, ma vie se passe mieux que je __ne l'aurai imaginé. Ma mère et son petit ami sont très préoccupés par leur boulot, du coup je reste souvent seul à la maison et ceci me convient très bien, je dois être mentalement prêt à intégrer une nouvelle école et me concentrer sur un éventuel « nouve__au départ »… Mais ce qui est bien c'est que Reita passe ses journées et nuit dehors, ça m' arrange beaucoup en fait même si je sais que son père nous interdit de sortir sans autorisation le soir… ça m'intrigue un peu, je me sens assez curieux, qu'est-ce qu__'il fabrique la nuit ?...Ah non cr__oyez pas que je m'inquiète pour__ lui ! Ha ha quelle drôle d'idée…bon si, un peu j'avoue…_

_Je suis dans mon lit en train de lire un liv__r__e de __Yoshiki __: « Co__mment s'ouvrir au autres ? »__, __c'est __un__ écrivain que j'admire beaucoup et__il est aussi psychologue._

_Soudain je sens comme un courant d'air, la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte en grand laissant passer un Reita très énervé qui aussitôt dans la pièce claqua la porte._

« **Ruki : **Oh Reita…t'es revenu…»

_Il me dévisage quelques instant__s, puis s'apprête à répliquer seulement la porte s'ouvre en grand sur son père, furieux._

« **le père : **J'espère que tu as une explication! Que ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ci ? !

**Reita : **Mais lâche moi bordel ! Je fais ce que je veux !

**Le père : **Alors ça j'en doute, vois-tu t'es pas encore majeur, t'es sous ma responsabilité ! Et donc c'est moi qui fixe les règles ! Je t'avais prévenu à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne fallait pas sortir dehors le soir sans m'en informer ! Tu imagine ce qui peut t'arriver là bas bon sang ? !

**Reita : **Mais putain, c'est pas comme si j'allais dans le quartier des putes et des drogués ! J'étais juste avec mes potes !

**Le père : **Mais oui c'est ça, fait moi croire ça et t'es mort ! Crois moi je suis cap' de les appeler et de leur demander si ce que tu dis est vrai !

**Reita : **…tsss tu m'énerve le vieux ! C'est pas de ma faute si je veux pas rester dans cette baraque !

**Le père : **Oh mais crois moi tu va te calmer assez rapidement vu le temps que tu vas passer « dans cette baraque » comme tu dis ! T'es privé de sortie ! POINT ! »

_Le père de Reita s'en va en claquant lui aussi la porte, on dirait que c'est de famille… Je regarde Reita qui peste dans son coin…je sais pas si je devrai lui parler…si c'est pour qui me balance des insultes e__t pour qu'il me pète des vents c'est pas trop la peine je pense mais…_

« **Reita : **pfff… »

_Je relève mes yeux de mon bouquin et croise ceux de Reita…je les détourne aussitôt, il m'impressionne, j'aime pas cette sensation ! D'un coup il se lève et s'assit tran__quillement sur mon lit._

« **Reita : **Oh le nain… hé tu m'écoute ?»

_Encore ça… grr mais il m'énerve !_

« **Ruki : **Mais je m'appelle Takanori c'est pas dur à retenir putain, y a que 8 lettres bordel ! »

_Aussitôt dit ces vulgarité je mets une main devant ma bouche…__ ce mec me perturbe vraiment beaucoup, je n'ai jamais était aussi expressif avec une personne surtout que je me suis jamais autant mis en colère qu'aujourd'hui. Cependant ma réaction lui déplait. Ses deux mains choppent mon col et il me rapproche de son vi__sage._

« **Reita : **Oh calme toi ! Je suis pas ton pote alors ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Et arrête de détourner le regard à chaque fois quand je te fixe ! Si je te fais aussi peur t'as qu'a rester dans ton bouquin ! Pauv' intello !»

_Mais… merde… ça recommenc__e, cette insulte… je la déteste… ça y est tout de suite je suis un intello, tout de suite je suis faible et on doit s'en prendre à moi, je baisse la tête et tente de cacher le début d'une crise de larmes__,__ lui me lâche et s'en va un peu plus loin dans la cha__mbre puis me dis._

« **Reita : **Si tu veux qu'on cohabite bien ensemble t'as intérêt à faire tout ce que je dis ! Clair ?

**Ruki : **hm…

**Reita : **Pff, tu te la jouais plutôt fière tout à l'heure pourtant, elle est passé où ta flamme ? »

_Dit-il avec le même sourire moqueur et car__nassier que Seiichi…mes bras tremblent… je hais cette expression…. Elle me terrifie, je me lève et pars en courant dans la salle de bain pour y chialer…cohabiter ensemble va être dur, très dur même…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Voilà !__!__! Cette fois c'est du rapide ! Je pense __reprendre du service les gens alors vous découragez pas ! ! ! ! !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre : …bah comme dans celui-ci rien de particulier, juste leur vie en commun quoi._


	4. Chapter 4

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Dans ce chapitre bah encore Rei et Ru quoi._

_**Couple(s) **__: …si vous connaissez le genre de couple que j'aime, vu dans mes précédentes fics j'ai même pas besoin de vous l'écrire._

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Le concours continu !_

_**Le défi : Etes vous plus jeunes que moi ? (ce concours est valable qu'en 2010)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Ça fait quatre jours que Rei passe à la maison, quatre jours qu'il me pourri la vie ! C'est vraiment pas possible bon sang ! il me prend pour sa bonne et le pire… c'est que je me laisse faire, depuis qu'il m'a adressé se sourire sadique… comme Seiichi… _

_j'ai envie de pleurer et de crier, de dire à tout le monde ce que je ressens, dire que je veux qu'on m'appelle Ruki, dire que je ne suis la bonne de personne, dire que j'ai aussi des sentiments et crier que je veux me faire des amis… tsss ce Reita a une mauvaise influence sur moi…bein sur que je ne dirai jamais ce genre de choses, à qui que se soit…_

_Bref, je me lève de mon lit, il est 8h, je sais c'est tôt pour des vacances mais je ne peux dormir plus longtemps c'est au dessus de mes forces…oui je sais j'ai vraiment des problèmes de santé dont je me préoccupe pas… mais tant que personne ne le sait, tout va bien._

_Je vais dans la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds car il ne faut pas réveiller le grand Reita-sama, le pauvre ne dors pas assez. D'ailleurs je suis chargé d'une mission trèèèès importante, le réveiller à 14h ! Lorsqu'il m'a dit ça j'étais tenté de lui dire « tu sais que les réveils ça existe ? » mais je me suis retenu…_

_Je crois aussi que je suis devenu encore plus timide qu'avant, je baisse tout le temps les yeux lorsque quelqu'un me parle c'est horrible… mais ce qui est bien c'est que le coq (Rei) ne m'emmerde pas beaucoup au fond je réussirai peut être à vivre ici jusqu'à ma majorité sans trop penser au suicide !_

…_Mais que ce que je raconte ? ! Ça doit être mon nouveau livre qui m'effluence, ça s'appelle « Vivre ou mourir, point de vue d'un suicidaire »…oui je sais je lis des trucs glauque et alors ? ? ? ! ! !_

_Bon, bon, bon faut se calmer, respire Ru' ! On va aller regarder la télé…voilà que je parle avec moi-même…et bah ça s'arrange pas._

…

_Bon il est 14H je vais aller voir l'autre coq._

_J'entre dans la chambre, en faisant le moins de bruits possible, je m'approche de son lit et vois…un grosse masse sous la couette, hah mais quel gamin, je soulève doucement la couverture du coq et…wouah il est vachement mignon dans son sommeil. Il a les yeux fermés, un visage calme et serein, et enfin il se la ferme ! (Surtout qu'il a plus son bandeau !)_

_(Moi qui avais pensais qu'il avait pas de nez ! XD)_

_Malheureusement je vais devoir briser se moment de tendresse, faut que je réveille le pauvre, je pose ma main sur son épaule et le secoue doucement pour qu'il dédaigne d'ouvrir les yeux._

« **Reita : **hmmm…veux dormir…

**Ruki : **Réveille toi Reita-kun…

**Reita : **Non veux pô…

**Ruki : **Reita…il est 17H, t'aurai pas ton gouter.

_Hé hé je suis trop intelligent ! Je le vois se lever à la vitesse grand V._

**Reita : **QUOI ? ! Pas de gouter ? !

**Ruki : **Du calme c'était qu'une blague ! Il est 14 heures, comme d'hab. »

_J'avoue que c'est marrent de le voir désemparé comme ça hi hi, mais bon, je veux pas m'éterniser non plus alors je sors de la chambre mais._

« **Reita : **Takanori attends.

**Ruki : **oui ?** »**

_Je n'ose toujours pas le regarder même si je sens son regard sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut dire quelque chose mais qu'il hésite._

« **Reita : **non… rien… »

_Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec parfois, je m'attarde pas plus dans la chambre et me casse dans le salon, y a des dessins animés, que je trouve marrent, qui passent, c'est cool !_

_Tiens je vois la touffe de Reita pénétrer dans le salon dans le but d'attendre le cuisine, c'est-à-dire = pour de la bouffe. Puis je le vois revenir et s'asseoir à côté de moi, il est en boxer…m-mais pourquoi il ne veut jamais s'habiller ! je suis tout affolé, je détourne mon regard et rougis légèrement._

« **Reita : **Takanori…hey…regarde moi »

_Je tourne lentement ma tête vers lui, on s'est pas vraiment adressé la parole dernièrement, mais sérieusement j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire… le regard qu'il m'a fait était vraiment terrifiant._

« **Reita : **Takanori *se rapproche*

**Ruki : **…ou-oui *rougit*

_Oh mon dieu il est trop proche ! Mon cœur bat la chamade, c'est pas possible, arrête de te rapprocher Reita, les contactes ça me terrifie ! Je ferme mes yeux et je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage…_

**Reita : **… j'ai faim…

**Ruki : **...HEIN ? ! »

_Je le regarde les yeux rond, il m-m'a… j'ai été perturbé par un mec qui avait juste faim ! je-je me sens… indigné !... le pire c'est qu'il est toujours près de moi avec cette expression mi-niais mi-endormit accroché au visage. _

_Puis je reprends mes esprits._

« **Ruki : **Mai-Mais t'as qu'à le faire tout seul ! T-t'es un grand garçon que je sache e-et arrête d'être aussi proche de moi, ça me gêne !

**Reita : **Mais comprend aussi, tu détourne toujours ton regard quand tu parles avec des gens alors je suis bien obligé de faire ça quoi ! Et puis bon, si je cuisine y aurai un mort sur les bras nan ? hé hé *sourire*»

_C'est vrai… tout ce qu'il dit est vrai…je baisse les yeux et lui dis._

« **Ruki : **Ma mère a laissé un sandwich pour toi dans le frigo… »

…_Je me sauve dans la salle de bain et ferme la salle à double tour. Mais que ce qui me prend d'être tout comme ça avec lui ? ! Je glisse lelong du mur en me mettant en boule… je me sens trop bizarre depuis que je suis ici…_

_Pourquoi…Pourquoi est ce que je ressens ses sentiments…étranges… je veux changer certes mais on dirait que __**ses**__ remarques me fouettent le visage, et je vois comment je suis perçu par les autres…mais de toute façon qui est ce qui voudra de moi un jour ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre gars incapable de parler au autres sans rougir ou autre… de plus je ne suis même pas sur de pouvoir parler à un inconnu… même quand je suis au restaurant je demande toujours d'une voix faible à ma mère de passer ma commande à ma place…je suis tétanisé… Y a pas Que ça, je ne suis même pas capable de me défendre tout seul, de me faire des amis… de vivre tout simplement alors… QUI est ce qui voudra de moi ?..._

« **Ruki : …**Surement personne…. »

_Tient, une larme dévale ma joue… suis-je tellement faible pour pleurer juste pour… ça ?... ce n'est qu'un résumé de mon existence et de mon comportement… je ne suis qu'un pauvre faible incapable de faire quoi que se soit…_

_J'aimerai mourir…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Gomen, gomen !_

_J'ai du retard je sais, pourtant on est vacs… ha, je pense que je me repose plus quand je vais à l'école que pendant ces vacances, aussi je vais essayer de reprendre mon rythme vous en faites pas !^^_

_Dans le prochain chapitre : Rei-rei-sama invite des amis, un nouveau départ pour Ruki ?_

_Matta ashta !_


	5. Chapter 5

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Dans ce chapitre Reita, Ruki et les potes de Rei ! allez devinez qui sait, c'est même trop facile !_

_**Couple(s) **__: Ben déjà du Reituki !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Le concours continu !_

_**Le défi : Etes vous plus jeunes que moi ? (ce concours est valable qu'en 2010)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Hier j'avais passé quasi toute la soirée dans la salle de bain à pleurer, personne ne s'en est rendu compte, tant mieux…_

_Aujourd'hui Rei m'avait dit de le réveiller à 11H…bizarre, je me demande ce qu'il prépare. Lorsque je passe devant la salle de bain je le vois se préparer, il a déjà son super bandeau sur le pif et là en l'occurrence il s'occupe de ses cheveux. J'entre timidement dans la pièce._

« **Ruki : **Que ce que tu fais Reita-kun ?

**Reita : **… *regarde Ruki* arrête avec tes –kun s'teuplait !...Bah ça se voit je pense, j'essaye de me faire une crête.

**Ruki : **M-mais ton père a dit qu'il fallait pas que tu sortes…

**Reita : **Oui mais il ne m'a pas interdit d'inviter des amis.*sourire*

**Ruki : **T-t'es amis ? ? ! !

**Reita : **Bah oui… pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

**Ruki : **J-je…pour rien, tu veux peut être que je parte, si tu veux je cuisine tout et. »

_Il vient vers moi et mets sa main sur ma bouche !_

« **Reita : **Arrête de parler et regarde moi dans les yeux enfin ! De un, oui tu vas me préparer quelque chose parce que…eh bien je l'exige, tient ! *sourire* ensuite tu n'iras nulle part, tu connais personne, tu ne sais pas où se trouve quoi que ce soit ici et je pense pas que tu sache comment revenir . Voilà.

Quoi que nan t'aurai même pas besoin de préparer quoi que se soit, on va bouffer des chips avec du Coca et j'ai demandé à la femme de ménage d'en acheter.

**Ruki : **V-vous serez combien ?

**Reita : **Oh juste 4, enfaite je voulais en invité un 5ème mais il était pas disponible tss *sourire*. »

_Je m'enfuie une fois de plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens vraiment pas là… qui sont ces personnes ? Sont elles gentilles ? Méchantes ? Des punks ? ...merde, j'ai une boule au ventre ! Je veux pas que ce moment arrive, j'ai une larme qui perle sur ma joue en plus… et merde !_

_Je vais dans notre chambre puis sur mon lit, je suis vraiment fatigué en ce moment…mon corps devient lourd et pesant, j'ai du mal à bouger, ma tête me tourne un peu puis mes paupières se ferment et je sens mon esprit aller dans un monde de rêve et de paix…_

…

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux…je me suis endormi, ça fait bizarre de s'en dormir comme ça en pleine journée…_

_« OUAIS DANS TA FACE ! »_

…_Que ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Ça semble venir du salon, bon je vais aller voir…_

_J'entre dans le salon quand je me souviens…RETA A INVITE SES POTES ! ! !_

_Merde, trop tard ! Ils sont déjà entrain de me dévisager, je baisse rapidement la tête et le rouge me monte au joues, ah que ce que j'ai honte j'aurai du rester dans ma chambre ! Après un temps je sens quelqu'un passer une main derrière mes épaules et me serrer contre lui, je relève ma tête et vois Reita tout sourire._

« **Reita : **Voilà les gars, c'est lui Takanori, celui qui sera mon frérot ! hé hé !

**Les autres :… »**

_Ils ne disent rien…c'est un bon signe ? ! Je deviens encore plus rouge qu'avant et me tortilles les doigts. Maintenant je pose mon regard sur eux, je les trouve… mignons !… l'un est grand, très grand je dirai même, il a la peau matte, des cheveux long caramel et des yeux de couleur noisettes, un nez droit, une bouche pulpeuse : un visage parfait, quoi ! c'est la première fois que je rencontre ce genre de personne. _

_Il y en a un autre, c'est celui qui a fait ce bruit tout a l'heure, lui il a des cheveux noir et très long, qui descendent jusqu'aux reins. Des yeux noirs, une bouche super pulpeuse ornée d'un piercing à la lèvre inférieur et une peau blanche, telle de la neige… je ne saurai dire si c'est un ange ou un démon mais lui aussi est magnifique. _

_Le dernier est assez simple en soit, mais je trouve qu'il a des traits doux et attirant, il a des pommettes assez marantes je suis sur que quand il sourit ça doit être trop mignon ! Il a les yeux de couleur noisettes pétillants, un nez de vrai japonais super trop mignon et de cheveux bruns ébouriffés dans tout les sens ! Trop mignon !_

_Je vois le châtain se lever me pincer les joues ! Il me les étire comme une grand-mère le ferait à ses petits enfants. Je le regarde incrédule et il s'exclame._

« **le chatain : KYA ! **Mais il est trop chou !

**Reita : **…HA HA HA ! »

_Tout le monde se met à rire, que ce que j'ai fais ? ! Que ce que j'ai dis ? !_

…

_Finalement je me retrouve sur le canapé entre ses gens, que je dois dire sont super sympa. Celui que j'avais décris en premier, aux cheveux châtains, s'appelle Uruha ou Ruwa pour les intimes, il est très gentil et aime s'amuser et il arrête pas de dire que je suis mignon et ça me gêne un peu, j'arrête pas de rougir, je trouve qu'il a vraiment le look pour séduire les gens, il est très aguicheur. Le « beau ténébreux » (surnom donné par Ruwa) n'arrête pas de rire et de faire des blagues toute plus farfelus les unes que les autres, c'est une personne pleine d'énergie et je pense qu'avec lui on s'ennuie jamais, il a un tel charisme ! Il s'appelle Aoi et je définirai son style de plutôt gothique qu'autre chose… Et enfin le dernier s'appelle Kai, il est vraiment très gentil et je n'avais pas tord quand je disais qu'il avait un beau sourire car c'est vrai ! C'est trop craquant ! Il s'inquiète toujours pour ses amis, c'est vraiment adorable !_

« **Uruha : **alors tu viens de pas loin de Tokyo ?

**Ruki : **voui »

_Je suis tout timide et je baisse la tête ils sont très très gentil mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et baisser la tête. Un doigt vient se placer sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête, c'est Aoi._

« **Aoi : **t'as un drôle de tic. Faut que t'arrête de baisser la tête quand les gens te parlent.

**Kai : **Mais il est timide c'est pas de sa faute !

**Aoi : **Oui je sais mais j'ai horreur quand les gens font ça ! »

_Je relève la tête le regardant avec tristesse. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que les gens ne m'aimaient pas par le passé?..._

_Il semble avoir remarqué mon regard et dit alors._

« **Aoi : **Mais t'inquiète c'est pas contre toi ! hé hé Je sais que quand t'es timide c'est pas facile mais je pense que tout le monde aurai apprécié que tu nous regarde quand tu nous parle, onegai *sourire* »

_Il a pas tord, pourquoi je fais ça ? Je suis un peu trop intimidé par le monde… je le savais ça mais penser que c'était justement cela qui dérangeait le monde autour… bah ça fait bizarre…_

« **Uruha : **Tu veux jouer au Carten New Course of Life ? (ça ne veut rien dire j'ai inventé !^^)

**Ruki : **à….quoi ?... »

_Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, que ce que j'ai dis ? ! Que ce que j'ai dis ? !_

**« Tous : **TU CONNAIS PAS ? !

**Ruki : **Euh non… que ce que c'est ?

_Aoi se met devant moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules._

**Aoi : **Mon petit Ruki, il va falloir que tonton Aoi refasse toute ton éducation ! »

_Les autres hochent la tête… ha ha ha mais ils ont des ces têtes hi hi ! ha j'y crois pas hé hé j'étouffe mon rire derrière ma main tandis que eux rient de bon cœur. Kai semble le remarquer. _

« **Kai :** Pourquoi tu veux pas rire avec nous ?

**Ruki : **J-je suis désolé

**Aoi : **Mais t'es vraiment coincé ma parole ! »

_Je baisse la tête, il a tellement raison… ha j'en ai marre d'être moi, ça sert à quoi que je continu de vivre dans ses conditions ? Mon regard devient triste et livide. _

_Reita prend ma main et ma tire vers lui me donnant un volant._

« **Reita : **C'est un jeu de course, y a rien de plus facile et c'est vraiment amusant alors… tu veux bien essayer ? »

_Je le regarde un peu étonné, je pensais pas qu'il allait me proposer de me joindre à eux pour des trucs…que font que des amis… j'en suis tout retournée, mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai envie de sourire, pour de vrai… je me mords la lèvre avec des rougeurs aux joues puis acquiesces avec une petit sourire._

« **Ruki : **D'accord Reita *mini-sourire et joues rouges*»

_Tout le monde se tait et me regarde… que ce que j'ai fais ? !_

_Puis Uruha se lève soudainement et me saute dans les bras._

« **Uruha : **Mais il est trop chouuuu ! »

…

_Finalement c'était pas si terrible que ça ! J'ai même trouvé ça intéressant ! _

_Je suis maintenant à égalité contre Reita, lequel d'entre nous va gagner ?...SUSPENSE !_

_Nan ça c'est la phrase de Uruha qui nous encourage Reita et moi, je sens que mon esprit de compétitions vient de se réveiller ! J'ai vraiment envie de lui mettre la patté ! … mais que ce que je raconte ? !_

_Oh attention ! Un virage, je ralentis juste à ce moment alors que Reita fonce comme un taré dans le tat mais il est trop tard pour lui de ralentir et il s'écrase contre le mur ! J'accélère un coup et en moins de deux je suis sur la ligne d'arrivé ! _

_C'est à ce moment que je vois sur l'écran apparaître en rouge YOU WIN !. _

_Mon sourire s'étire et prend maintenant de la place sur mon visage. Dans mes yeux, je pari qu'à cette instant on peu voir des petites étoiles de bonheur._

« **Uruha : **OUHOU ! IL A GAGNE ! ! !

**Aoi : **YEES ! YOU WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

_Ils effectuent un petite dance qu'on peut appeler, celle de la victoire !_

_L'adrénaline monte en moi, j'ai moi aussi envie de sauter avec eux mais, j'ai un peu peur par contre mon cour ne peux s'empêcher de crier de joie alors je le laisse s'exprimer._

«**Ruki **: OUAIS ! HA HA HA ! J'AI GAGNE ! RUKI IS THE BEST ! »

_J'ai levé mon poing en l'air en prononçant cette phrase…_

_Je me sens heureux et tout le monde rigole mais s'arrête un moment et je peux sentir des regards interrogateurs sur moi._

« **Uruha : **Qui est Ruki ?

**Ruki : **euh non, non rien, c'est personne ! »

_Merde j'avais oublier ce détail… ce sont les amis de Reita, et ils vont pas se faire chier à être ami avec une personne dans mon genre…je baisse les yeux…_

« **Aoi : **Je sais enfaite c'est comme ça que tes amis t'appelaient avant non ?

**Uruha : H**ey mais ouais !

**Reita : **Ru…ki ? Pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dis avant ?

**Kai **: Tu veux qu'on t'appelle comme ça ? »

_M-mes amis…tu te trompe mon pauvre…_

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on m'a planté un couteau dans le cœur ?..._

« **Ruki : **Aoi … »

_Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. _

_Je ais leur dire la vérité après tout…autant que je ne m'attache pas, ça fait toujours mal à la fin._

_Je les regarde droit dans les yeux._

« **Ruki : ***sans expressions*…Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, depuis le début… de ma vie. »

_Wouah j'étais vachement froid mais d'un coté c'est pour leur bien et puis maintenant qu'ils connaissent le danger ils ne vont rien tenter, tant mieux._

_Ils se sont tous figé … c'est quoi leur problème ? Il devrait pas faire un truc du style « non ? ! C'est pas vrai ? ! Mais t'es un looser ! » c'est ce que devrait faire les gens normaux…._

_Je me lève en disant._

« **Ruki : **Bon bah je vous laisse, bonne après midi »

_Je veux partir, mes yeux sont humides…pfff je suis pathétique, enfaite c'est moi qui m'éloigne des gens comme ça…le pauv' con ! J'aurai pu faire un 'tit mensonge…nan, ce serai pas mon genre, je déteste __**ce **__genre de mensonges…_

_Je sens une main attraper mon poignet, je me retourne et vois que c'est Reita avec une mine mi-énervé mi-inquiète._

« **Reita : **Attends**…**Où tu vas ?

**Ruki : …**Bah ,je vous laisse, c'est tout, après tout ce sont _tes _amis pas les miens alors peut être que vous avez envie de vous retrouvez entre potes et je… »

_Merde j'ai pas su me contenir…une fine larme dévale ma joue, alors tout le monde se lève et se rapproche de moi._

_Non faites pas ça…personne n'a besoin de quelqu'un comme moi, je suis juste une merde ! Je veux m'en aller ! Je veux rester tout seul c'est mieux pour tout me monde !_

_Je pleure pour de vrai cette fois alors Reita me retourne et me serre dans ses bras…je n'aurai pas cru ça de lui…_

_Je pleure toujours et encore contre son torse, il m'emmène sur le canapé, Uruha me fait aussi un câlin et Kai et Aoi posent tout les deux une main réconfortante sur mon épaule en me disant des choses…gentilles…_

_Mes yeux sont embué de larmes, ma tête tourne et je me sens tout faiblard…je crois que le sommeil pointe le bout de son nez alors…alors je vais le laisser gagner, je suis dans une situation délicate …mais je me sens vraiment bien là…oyasumi, je ferme les yeux et …le néant…_

…

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux…mon état s'empire j'ai l'impression, je dors tellement mal pendant la nuit que je suis obligé de rattraper durant la journée._

_Je suis toujours sur le canapé mais allongé sur toute sa longueur. Je me mets en position assise… y a personne ici ? Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?_

« **Reita : **Oh Ruki t'es réveillé »

_Il m-m'a appelé Ruki ? ! Oh non ! Merde ! Je détourne immédiatement le regard…_

_Il a un plateau dans sa main, il y a une tasse de thé fumante et deux tartines avec du Nutella, il a donc fait ça… pour moi ? (en même temps foutre une substance pâteuse sur un bout de pain et faire chauffer de l'eau et foutre un sachet dedans n'est pas un exploit -c'était l'auteur-)_

_Il s'assoie sur un fauteuil qui est en face du canapé et pose son plateau sur la table basse qui est entre nous._

« **Ruki : **…

**Reita : **…T'en veux ?

**Ruki : **Oui, onegai.

**Reita : **Ruki… pourquoi t'as pleuré tout à l'heure ? *en tendant la tartine*

**Ruki : **Je…j'avais mes raisons *en prenant la tartine*… je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des soucis et gâché votre journée je suis vraiment aie ! »

_Non mais je rêve il vient de me foutre une claque sur le cran !_

« **Reita : **Arrête de dire des conneries l'nain ! et regarde moi ça ! »

_Ce qu'il me tend n'est que mon téléphone. Il me l'a mis en mode : répertoire, je regarde et vois que 4 nouveaux noms y étaient ajouté : « Aoi SAMA » « Uruha no hime –chan » « Kai-chou !^^ » et « Reita ! » …oh mon dieu ! Je cache ma bouche avec ma main sous l'effet de la surprise, je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible… est ce qu'on est… des amis ?_

_Je sens le téléphone vibrer plusieurs fois entre mes mains, cela me sors de mes songes, je vais dans ma boite de réception et vois : Vous avez 3 nouveau messages._

_Le premier :_

_« Pense à bien te nourrir en te réveillant et prend soin de toi !^^ _

_Kai-chou !^^ »_

_Le deuxième :_

_« Sèche moi ses larmes et fait un joli sourire !_

_Bye !^^_

_Aoi SAMA »_

_Et enfin le troisième : _

_« J'espère te revoir bientôt et sache que même si avant tu n'as pas eu la chance d'avoir des amis, nous on est prêt à jouer se rôle, bisou _

_Uruha no hime-chan »_

_Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_

« **Reita : **Ruki.

**Ruki : **Oui ?

**Reita : **A partir de maintenant je ferai plus le méchant beau frère je te promets !^^ Et… enfin je… si jamais t'as un problème ou envie de parler…j-je serai toujours là pour toi ! »

_Il rougit un peu en disant cela…j'ai encore du mal à réaliser…je viens de me faire des amis pour la toute première fois de ma vie._

« **Ruki : **Arigato…Rei*en rougissant* »

_Il détourne en rougissant autant que moi…que ce que tout cela va donner ? ? ? ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_MLOUAHAHAHAHA !_

_Enfin fini ! YATTA !_

_Sinon, bah j'ai repris les cours, toujours autant de la merde._

_J'ai rétrécie d'un cm, trop contente !^^_

_Et aussi : JE ME SUIS FAITE LA CHIBI JAPAN EXPO LE 29 SEPTEMBRE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_I'M HAPPY !_

_C'était l'un de plus beau jours de ma life et j'ai dépensé beaucoup…vraiment beaucoup… (un peu moins de 100 euros) et j'ai acheté un live de The GazettE, trop cool !_

_Et puis à tout les gens qui ne sont jamais allé à des événements Japs : MAIS QUE CE QUE VOUS FOUTTEZ ? !_


	6. Chapter 6

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Dans ce chapitre Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai, Saga, coiffeur et un Invité surprise !_

_**Couple(s) **__: Ben déjà du Reituki !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Salut salut les gens !^^_

_J'ai trouvé la photo d'une fille de la chibi japan expo(2010) sur nautiljon, c'était trop cool, moi et mes potes avait pris des photos d'elle XD ! (PS : C'est la catwoman avec des cheveux blanc et une combinaison noir avec des fresques bleu ! xp ! Je suis trop nyappi ! )_

_Aussi je tenais à remercier __**Momow-chan **__pour son commentaire, c'était trop chou, arigato !^^ : _

_Comme tu l'as si bien dis, on se retrouve beaucoup dans Ruki, car si pour une personne normale ce comportement est étrange, l'être humain ne peut pas toujours faire un pas vers les autres, la timidité est quelque chose de très maladif. Et il faut savoir que ce genre d'histoire peuvent réellement se passer, sauf que on peut pas toujours rencontrer de « bons » amis et surtout au bon moment. Tout ce « blabla » pour dire qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur d'aller vers les autres, ne juger personne sans les connaître et accepter toutes les différences._

_(PS : __Momow-chan je serai ravi de prendre contacte avec toi !^^)_

_A noter : dans le bus je voulais qu'un pervers tripote Ruki… mais j'ai finalement éliminé cette scène, ça va ou pas ? _

_Le concours continu !_

_**Le défi : Etes vous plus jeunes que moi ? (ce concours est valable qu'en 2010)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

_Je hais la vie, enfin je la haïssait parce que la première fois depuis longtemps, je crois m'être fais des amis…_

…

_Je me suis endormi très, très tard hier soir, ou tôt ce matin, vers 4-6 heures et maintenant il doit être vers 11h…_

_Toute la nuit j'ai pensé à ce qui c'était passé hier…des amis…c'est tellement génial…je me sens heureux…c'est un sentiment assez étrange je dois l'avouer, ton cœur est plein, bas la chamade et tu ne pense à rien d'autre… ce déménagement n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça._

…

_Je sens quelqu'un me secouer, il est pas tendre…bon je vais me lever, c'est bon ! Au moment où j'ouvre les yeux je vois que celui qui a tenté de me réveiller était Reita, mais il était tout coiffé et préparé, me dite pas que j'ai dormi aussi tard ? ! Je me lève brusquement mais … oh y a des petites étoiles jaunes et violettes hi hi…oh je tombe en arrière._

« **Reita : ***en le rattrapant* Oups, hey doucement ruru, faut pas ce lever aussi rapidement, c'est dangereux.

**Ruki : **Désolé mais ça m'a un peu surprit. *rougit*

**Reita : **Que ce qui t'a surprit ?

**Ruki : **Bah t'es levé avant moi, alors je me suis dis qu'il était tard alors…voilà quoi.

**Reita :** ha ha, mais t'inquiète, il est même pas midi et je me suis dis que t'aurai peut être faim, surtout que j'ai l'impression que tu t'es endormi assez tard.

**Ruki : **Oui…la journée d'hier a été un peu bouleversante alors j'avais envie de retourner la situation dans tout les sens et finalement je me suis endormi que vers 4 ou 6 heures *rougit*

**Reita : **pff…

_Sa main s'avance vers moi et il me claque le front avec son doigt…ça fait mal !_

**Ruki : **Aïeuh !

**Reita : **Baka ! Réfléchie pas ! Tu t'es fais des amis maintenant et je peux t'assurer qu'on va bien veiller sur toi !

**Ruki : ***rougit* hah-ah bon ? m-merci *mini-sourire*

**Reita : **Ouais t'inquiète, enfaite Ruwa m'a appelé, on se retrouve en ville pour une sortie shopping et il a super méga insisté pour que tu viennes, alors ça te dis ?

**Ruki : **U-une sortie shopping ?...Je sais pas… »

_Ça doit faire au moins un mois que j'étais pas sortie prendre l'air alors je sais pas… j'ai peur de voir des gens…_

« **Reita : **Ruki ?

**Ruki : **Oui.

**Reita : **alors t'en penses quoi ? Tu veux y aller avec nous ?

**Ruki : **J-je sais pas trop, je ne connais pas la ville et si jamais je me perds ? Et puis ça va faire un mois que je suis pas sorti… j'ai un peu peur…

**Reita : **Ruki, on sera avec toi t'inquiète, alors ça te dis ?

_Je sais pas si je dois accepter… ça me fais bizarre…_

_En parlant de bizarre, je suis toujours dans ses bras et là je le regarde dans les yeux… il est beau… oh et puis zut celui qui ne tente rien n'a rien !_

**Ruki : **C'est d'accord !

**Reita : **Super, va te préparer ! »

_J'acquiesce. Il devient de plus en plus gentil… et frustrant…oh lala_

…

_Bon, il me fallait pas longtemps non plus pour me préparer, je ne suis pas fan de mode… ou plutôt j'ai peur…_

_J'ai peur d'aller dans les magasins et surtout savoir qu'on me regarde…putain ça fait vraiment flipper ça !_

_En tout cas… je crois que j'ai trop fais dans le serré, du slim au débardeur, même mon sweet, on dirait une robe moulante à capuche ! !_

_Ma mère s'entête à m'acheter de diverses fringues et tout près du corps et VRAIMENT à ma taille…_

_Reita a eu la chiasse, maintenant c'est moi qui suis obligé de l'attendre… quoi que tant mieux… ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas sortie… ça va me faire tout drôle… c'est comme reprendre une vie social après être resté sur une île déserte pendant des années…_

« DRIIIIING» (j'adore ce son XD ^^)

_Mais à quoi je pense ?... bon, faut que je commence à dormir normalement parce que là, ça se ressent sur le mental._

_Je vais ouvrir la porte, je me demande qui c'est. _

« RUKIIIIIIII ! »

_Je n'ai le temps que de voir des cheveux long et châtain avant de me retrouver par terre sous cette personne. Au passage ma tête cogne contre le sol et… je vois que zoli petites étoiles hi hi._

« **Aoi : **Ruwa fait gaffe, il est fragile le 'tit, en plus tu l'écrases là !

**Uruha : **Oh désolé ! Mais fait dire que j'étais content de te revoir Ruki !*(^^)* »

_Se lève et me tend la main pour que je fasse de même._

« **Kai : ***smile* Wouah Ruki, c'est très joli ce que tu porte.

**Aoi et Uruha : **_MOI JE DIRAI PLUTOT SEXY !_ »

_Moi ? Sexy ?_

_Mes joues deviennent rapidement rouges et je baisse la tête, mais Kai-san, le remarque, alors il frappe les crans des deux autres._

« **Kai : **Mais arrêter les mecs, vous le gênez !

**Uruha : **aie, aie aie… désolé Ru'-chan !

**Aoi : **Pfff… Kai t'es qu'un UKE !

**Kai : **Répète un peu !

**Aoi : **Ouais t'es qu'un UKE ! ! ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! ! !

**Ruki : **Uke ?... comme dans les _yaoi_ ? *rougit un peu*

**Tous : … »**

Pourquoi ils se taisent ?... Mais que ce que j'ai dis ? !

« **Tous : **HA HA HA AHA !

**Ruki : ***en mode tomate* q-qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

**Uruha : **C'est juste que t'as l'air bien renseigné sur la question ha ha, c'est surtout qu'on s'attendait pas à ce que tu le saches.

**Ruki : **Je lis beaucoup… et des livres sur la psychologie et…des fois le lis des yaoi …

**Aoi : **HO oh ! Le cochon mouahahaha !

**Kai : **Mais vous allez arrêter oui ? roh, bande de gosses !

**Aoi : ***tire la langue* bu ! Tais-toi l'UKE !

**Kai : ***s'énerve* RAAAh, aoi je vais te tuer ! ! ! Trop c'est trop ! »

_Aoi se retourna, dos à Kai et lui dit « Attrape moi pour voir, UKE ! » en se tapant les fesses et lui tire la langue puis ils partent tout les deux dans le salon…j'espère qu'ils vont rien casser._

_Mais y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne…_

« **Uruiha : ***le remarque* Que ce qu'il y a Ru-chan ? On t'a pas fait peur j'espère ? *smile*

**Ruki : **Oh non pas du tout !... C'est juste que… pourquoi vous l'appelez Uke ?

**Uruha : **Oh ça, bah enfaite c'est tout bête, Le nom de Kai est Uke et comme il est gay, bah c'est un bon prétexte pour la charrier, voilà ! *smile* »

_Ah d'accord ! Je comprends mieux à présent !_

_J'acquiesce en faisant un 'tit sourire._

_Puis les deux bruns reviennent avec des bosses et des coups, je me moque d'eux avec Uruha, ils sont trop cons ha ha !_

« **Reita : **J'ai rien manqué ? ! »

_Je sursaute, il m'a fait peur, Uruha lui explique que c'était encore une affaire de « Uke » et Reita a explosé de rire. En même temps ils sont tellement marrent ces espèces de fous !_

« **Reita : **Tout le monde est là, donc on peut se casser ! Ruki tu… »

_Il ouvre en grand ses yeux et me fixe… que ce que j'ai encore fais ? En plus je rougis ! Je suis tellement mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un me regarde…surtout lui…_

« **Aoi : **Ha ha ha ! Bah me dis pas que t'as perdu ta langue Rei ? On voit que Ru-chan est sexy mais quand même !*XD collectif*

**Reita : **hum hum… T'es beau Ruki…bon o-on y va ! ! ! »

_Ah mon dieu ? ! Est-ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il me trouve beau ? ! C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça…Oh la la la, je suis ému en plus je sens que mes joues ont atteint le sommet niveau rougissement …mon cœur arrête pas de faire le tambour faut que je me calme !_

« **Aoi : **Bah tu vas pas rester là Ru-chan, quand même ? »

_Je sens qu'il chope mon bras pour qu'on sorte de ce superbe appartement._

…

_Mes…amis, oui… à présent ce sont mes amis, mais ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'en ai enfin… _

_Bref, ils m'ont emmené à l'arrêt de bus, qui est à quelques pas de l'immeuble._

_En ce moment Kai et Aoi sont encore entrain de « jouer » à « l'affaire d'UKE », notons que Reita et Uruha se payent leur poire…et moi aussi !_

_J'ai jamais autant ris de ma vie… avoir des amis… c'est une sensation tellement agréable…Le bus qu'on doit prendre est arrivé, on monte dedans et c'est Rei qui paye bien sur ! (c'est ça que d'être un gamin riche et pourri-gâté ^^)_

_Il n'y a pas de place pour nous, du coup on est obligé de rester debout, enfin c'est pas si grave que ça._

« **Uruha : **Enfaite on arrive dans combien d'arrêts ?

**Kai : **Euh… 8 me semble.

**Aoi : **Raah la poisse !

**Uruha : **Surtout si personne ne dégage pour nous laisser de la place

**Reita : **Claire. »

_Ouais je suis d'accord, j'ai pas envie de passer tout le trajet debout, déjà qu'on veut me faire marcher en ville, c'est épuisant…mentalement parlant je veux dire, je suis pas sortie voir du monde depuis un sacré bout de temps alors se retrouver dans la civilisation va vraiment me faire bizarre…_

_Les portes s'ouvrent et plein de monde s'engouffre à l'intérieur du bus. J'étouffe. De plus je suis petit alors cette foule m'engouffre et dans quelques temps je vais me retrouver par terre !_

_Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas le monde !_

…

_Ah on est enfin descendu du bus, j'en pouvais plus tellement qu'on étouffait la dedans ! Horrible !_

_Tiens, j'avais oublié de leur demander où on aller._

« **Ruki : **On va où enfaite ? »

_Pourquoi tout le monde se tait et regarde en ma direction ? Hah je suis gêné arrêtez de me regarder comme ça les gars ! Uruha et Aoi s'approchent de moi et se baissent à ma hauteur pour me scruter de haut en bas… Le rouge me monte au joues, j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses._

« **Uruha : **J'avais pas remarqué avant mais…

**Aoi : …**T'as une voix d'ange. »

_Mes yeux bleus croisent leurs prunelles marrons et je les remercie, leur faisant un petit sourire._

« **Aoi : **Wouah… putain mais t'es vraiment beau comme ça ! Sourie un peu plus !

**Uruha : **cent pour cent d'accord.

**Kai : **Concernant notre destination, on va dans un magasin de musique pour commencer et puis comme personne ici n'a mangé on se fait une cafét' et après je sais pas, on verra.

**Ruki : **Wouah, un magasin de musique.

**Aoi : **Ha ha ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

**Ruki : **C'est juste que je trouve que la musique c'est vraiment un truc exceptionnelle et j'ai toujours voulu savoir à quoi ça rassemblait un magasin de musique.

**Uruha : **Oki *(^^)* C'est un magasin génial où tu nage dans le monde de la musique, qui est mise à fond la caisse en plus ! Où tu peux essayer des guitares qui valent des fois des millions de yens et où y a au moins une 100aine de super CD.

**Aoi : **Enfin, ça c'est dans notre préféré, le patron est ultra space *(^^)* »

_J'acquiesce, c'est tellement cool, je crois que je ne peux même pas exprimer ma joie, je vis, je rêve, je réfléchie avec la musique et là, je vais découvrir un autre univers en rapport avec ma « drogue »… je suis heureux… vraiment cette fois, je le suis vraiment, vraiment beaucoup…._

_Rei me regarde bizarre, puis me sourit… je ne saurai jamais ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce mec mais je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'avoir présenté ces gens et surtout, je lui suis reconnaissant parce qu'il est là…_

« **Reita : **On y est Ru', matte moi ça ! hé hé »

_Sur leur visages apparaissent des sourires heureux et leurs yeux pétillent._

_Je détaille ce bâtiment, le nom de ce magasin c'est « Temple of Musique » et juste en dessous y a écris en grosses lettre rouges « THIS IS FOR YOU ! » hi hi, c'est marrant. Mais ça a l'air assez impressionnant tout de même. J'entre juste après mes amis. Ils sont déjà tous entrain de s'occuper, Reita est partie voir un magasine « Royale BASS » je me demande s'il sait en jouer…_

_Aoi et Uruha s'excitent comme des gamins, devant tout un mur entièrement recouvert de guitares, plus belles les unes que les autre et chères surtout._

_Kai de son côté parle avec le vendeur celui-ci était blond, un piercing à la lèvre inférieur et je dois avouer, vachement beau._

« **Kai : **OH ! Venez voir les gars, toi aussi Ru-chan ! »

_Je m'approche d'eux et le vendeur m'adresse un sourire trop craquant._

« -Salut les jeunes content de vous revoir !*(^^)* Vous me présentez votre nouvel ami ?

**Kai : **Bien sur, Ruki, voici Saga le gérant de cette boutique et aussi vendeur il est super trop sympa. Saga je te présente notre nouvel pote : Ruki, il sera bientôt le demi frère de Rei !*(^^)*

**Saga : **Enchanté Ruki *lui serre la main puis soupire* Mon pauvre, tu vas devoir supporter Rei, gambatté ! »

_Tous le monde explose de rire (même moi) et Rei boude dans son coin. Ce Saga a l'air trop sympa, je comprends pourquoi ils aiment venir ici._

…

_C'était génial ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé que dans le temple de la ziiik ! Ha ha ! Saga est super trop drôle en plus il a dit que j'étais mignon *rougit* hé hé. Et j'ai appris des choses sur mes amis, Reita sait jouer de la basse, Kai de la batterie et Aoi et Uruha de la guitare. Ils forment tous ensemble un groupe mais cherchent encore un chanteur. Ils m'en ont fait une démonstration de leur talent c'était génial ! ! ! ! J'étais aux anges, leur musique me transportait au loin ce serai génial s'ils mettaient des paroles dessus. _

_Bref, en ce moment on se dirige vers une grande table sur la terrasse d'un McDo, pour un repas de midi c'est pas mal on va dire._

« **Kai : **Alors les gars vous voulez quoi ?

**Reita : **Deux doubles hamburgers, 3 paquets de frittes et deux cocas light pour moi !

**Uruha : **En voilà un gars qui fait attention à son apparence dis donc !

**Reita : **Oh mais excuse moi mais pendant les vacs je me réveille à 14h donc je mange que le gouter et le diner ! Et quand y a école, c'est « tellement booon » à la cantine qu'on devient tous anorexique ! ! !

**Aoi : **Ouais c'est vrai que dans ce cas là, surtout que tu passe pas ta vie chez McDo alors quand t'y est t'en profite.

**Reita : **C'est ça.

**Kai : ***soupire* y a que Rei qui veut manger c'est ça ?

**Uruha : **Frites et Orangina!

**Aoi : **Tu peux faire un excès de temps en temps Ruwa.

**Uruha : **Non ! Puis tu sais quand on vient d'une famille de mannequins, on entend partout « Faut être mince pour être beau ! » alors maintenant j'ai l'habitude.

**Aoi : **Mais t'es déjà super canon.

**Uruha : **Oui je sais et… attends, tu viens de dire que tu me trouve beau ?

**Aoi : **Bah ouais, t'es carrément extra-craquant *smile*

**Uruha : ***rougit* merci *smile*

**Ruki : **Tu viens d'une famille de mannequin ?

**Aoi : **Oui et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a un égo surdimensionné ! hé hé, sinon c'est hamburger, frites et coca _for me !_

**Uruha : **pfff.

**Reita : **Et toi Ru tu prends quoi ?

**Ruki : **Ban, j'ai pas très faim mais je vais quand même prendre un petit cheeseburger et un coca light.

**Reita : **Tu feras mieux de manger un peu plus.

**Kai : **Pour ça je suis d'ac, bon je vais aller chercher vos commandes chères monsieur.

**Tout le monde : **Merci Kai-sama ! »

_On lui fait un sourire un petit peu hypocrite et moqueur puis on parle de tout et de rien._

_J'ai appris aussi que la grand-mère et le père de Uruha étaient des mannequins et le reste de la famille était dans la mode… il m'impressionne ce gars…_

_Ayant pris nos commandes, Kai accours vers nous avec une expression de joie ultime… il a eu une réduction sur les frites ou quoi ?_

« **Kai : **Les gars, devinez qui j'ai rencontré ? ! »

_Il nous crie presque ça en déposant les commandes._

« **Aoi : **L'homme de ta vie ?

**Kai : **MIYAVI !

**Uruha : **Nan ? Il est où ?

**Miyavi : **Mais ici, princesse Ruwa ha ha ! »

_Je me retourne et vois… un très beau mec ! Il est vraiment très grand, plus qu'Uruha même. Il a de grands yeux marrons, avec des cils noirs bien fournis, une peau pâle, mais moins que moi ou Aoi, il a des lèvres…à en couper le souffle ! Elles sont d'un rosé clair, extrêmement pulpeuses et ont d'ailleurs le même piercing qu'Aoi. Ses cheveux sont noir, et très long, parsemé de mèches roses. Son visage n'a aucun trait de trop, tout est tout simplement…parfait ! Il adopte un style très rock, un collier ras le cou noir, un débardeur noir avec des écritures dorée dessus, un pantalon TRES baissé avec une multitude de chaines, trois tonnes de bracelets sur chaque poignets et deux bagues (en plus d'un bonnet noir sur la tête). Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi belle et tellement classe !_

« **Reita : **Yeyy ! Mon pote ! *se font un check*

**Miyavi : **ça faisait super longtemps mon petit coq hé hé !

**Reita : **Raah , tu peux parler la panthère rose hé hé !

**Aoi : **Kya ! Cousin d'amuur ! *se jette dans ses bras*

**Reita : **Nous ne faites pas un accouplement de félins s'il vous plait, on est dans un lieu public.

**Aoi : **Bu ! *tire la langue* Tu te crois drôle ?

**Reita : **Oui, très**.**

**Uruha : **Content de te revoir en tout cas.

**Miyavi : **Pareil _for me. _Mais dites moi les gars, c'est qui le petit bonhomme tout mignon assit à votre table ? »

_Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Il ne parle quand même pas de moi ? ! « Petit bonhomme tout mignon »… mes joues redeviennent rouges pour je ne sais combien de fois de la journée._

« **Kai : **Lui, c'est Ruki, le bientôt demi frère de Reita ! *(^^)* il est timide alors fait gaffe s'il te plait.

**Miya : **Kai-chou, me dis pas que tu me troooompe ? ! »

_Dit il sur un ton théâtral, attrapant Kai par la taille. Je pense que ce personnage est haut en couleur, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de le voir trainer avec eux. _

« **Kai : ***rougit puis sourit* Jamais de la vie.

**Miyavi : **Ah tant mieux ! *sourit puis l'embrasse sur la joue* Donc c'est toi le petit nouveau ?

**Ruki : **Je-je ou-oui c'est moi.

**Miyavi : **C'est vrai que t'es tout timide…

**Ruki : **…*rougit*

**Miyavi : **Kya ! C'est trop craquant ! On dirait une peluche tellement que t'es chou !

**Ruki : **M-moi ? Je, merci ! Mais toi tu es nettement plus beau que moi *le regarde droit dans les yeux.*

**Miyavi : **….*ferme sa bouche avec sa main et détourne le regard* Putain le sex apple…

**Kaio, Uruha et Aoi : **HA HA HA !

**Reita : **Hey, t'avise pas de poser tes sales pates de dragueur ambulant sur lui, il est pas assez fou pour de supporter.

**Kai, Uruha, Aoi…et Miya : …HA HA HA HA HA HA. »**

_Je rougis encore plus qu'avant… mais que ce qui m'a pris de m'embarquer dans cette histoire là ? ! _

…

_Miyavi est trop ! Je l'adore ! Oui je l'adore, vous avez bien entendu, le coincée super gêné nain, j'ai nommé Ruki, ADORE Miyavi ! ! ! Il est génial et super méga trop gentil. Il sait jouer de la guitare et sait très bien chanter aussi (j'ai entendu des extraits), c'est le cousin de Aoi et un super bon pote aux autres, d'ailleurs ils ont tous les deux une manie : parler avec des mots anglais dans leur phrases, on dirait des jumeaux _(^^)_. Il se conduit comme un grand frère avec moi, je trouve ça génial ! ( PS : même si Rei fait apparaitre son côté jaloux à cause de moi…)_

_Miya commence aussi à prendre une salle habitude, celle de m'ébouriffer les cheveux !_

_Tient, il vient de recommencer !_

« **Ruki : **Mais arrête Miyaaa !

**Miyavi : **Ha ha ha, mais c'est trop marrent de t'embêter, ça aurai été marrent si t'avais des piques comme ça ce serai encore plus marrant… oh mais c'est pas bête ça !

**Ruki : **Quoi ?

**Miyavi : **Venez ! J'ai une surprise pour Ru'-chan !

**Uruha : …**Mais tu vas quand même pas lui faire ça ? C'est à lui de décider s'il veut ou pas.

**Miyavi : **Mais ça lui plaira, tu sais très bien que j'ai un bon gout.

**Ruki : **Mais vous parlez de quoi ?

**Miyavi : **D'une surprise que. *se fait couper*

**Reita : **Il veut t'emmener chez le coiffeur.

**Miyavi : ***choqué* Mais Rei c'était sensé être une surprise !

**Reita : **Et alors ?

**Miyavi : **Tss, pauvre coq !

…

_Je suis assis dans une chaise, le coiffeur est occupé, il parle avec Miyavi et Reita. Moi ça fait 5 bonnes minutes que j'ai fermé mes yeux et que je ne veux plus les ouvrir. J'ai peur… à chaque fois c'est moi ou maman qui s'occupait de mes cheveux mais là… j'ai très très peur cette fois…Mes cheveux sont blond et long, en dessous des épaules, pour un garçon c'est trop long… puis il y a ma belle mèche… celle qui me barre le visage sur le coté droit… j'ai pas envie de me séparer d'elles ! Elle m'a tellement aidé dans la vie !_

« -Bien, on peut commencer… hey stresse pas petit, c'est la première fois que tu te fais couper les cheveux par un inconnu ?

**Ruki : **vouis.

-Tu veux que quelqu'un vienne vers toi pour te soutenir un peu ?

**Ruki : **oui… Reita… »

_Je sais pas pourquoi je viens de le choisir mais j'en suis ravi, je peux compter sur lui je sais. Le coiffeur met un drap noir sur le miroir à la demande de Miyavi._

_Rei vient s'installer à ma droite, prenant ma main dans les siennes me racontant le résumé d'un film « d'horreur » : « Les lapins roses contre attaquent ! » …je ris beaucoup avec lui, c'est le genre de présence qu'il nous faut à tous, un moment ou l'autre de notre vie._

_Pendant ce temps là, le coiffeur s'occupe de mes (beaux selon lui) cheveux blond. Il les prend mèche par mèche en les coupant, mais laissant tout de même une certaine longueur, j'ai de moins en moins peur grâce à Reita, je sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans lui, quoi que… je pense que je me serai évanoui tellement que j'aurais eu la trouille, tout seul._

_Le coiffeur passe à ma frange… j'ai peur ! C'est la partie de mes cheveux dont je tiens le plus ! Ma main s'agrippe fermement à celle de Reita qui la laisse faire, me rassurant au passage … Mais bizarrement il ne fait que couper deux centimètres, la rendant encore plus belle._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le coiffeur soulève le rideau qui couvrait le miroir pour que je puisse me voir enfin. Les autres viennent à mes cotés aussi._

« **Uruha : **Wouah Ruki !

**Aoi : **Oh My GOD !

**Kai : **euh a… beau, vraiment beau.

**Reita : ***sourit* Magnifique.

**Miyavi : **_Perfect ! »_

_En effet… c'est parfait…_

_Ma mèche chérie est resté quasi intacte et est devenu encore plus belle, recouvrant franchement la partie gauche de mon visage, j'ai des bouts de franges sur le reste de mon front, une raie bien droite séparant inégalement mes cheveux en deux, puis des piques, j'en ai partout ! Surtout derrière et légèrement sur le coté…mais c'est magnifique…_

_Je me retourne vers tout le monde en souriant et en disant un « merci » qui vient du fond de mon cœur… en effet je vous remercie tous d'être là… de changer ma vie de solitaire, je ne sais combien de temps ce bonheur va durer mais ce dont je suis sur, c'est que je vais en profiter de ces moments jusqu'à la fin…_

_**OoOoO**_

_ ! ! ! ! _

_Ah mon dieu…_

_VOUS, bande de lecteur vous avez intérêt à me remercier ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J'ai trop peu de temps pour l'ordi ce week end et je me suis quand même faite 10 pages ! Pour VOUS ! Pour être à temps !^_

_En concernant la coupe de Ruki, pour ceux qui ont pas pigé vous chercher les images de : __**AVANT **__: Soubi de LOVELESS (c'était la un peu près la coupe de ruki avant mais en blond et légèrement plus court) _

_**APRES**__ : Ruki pendant sa superbe chanson Cassis !_

_Sinon, j'ai fini les croquis, se sera 18 chapitres pour cette fic si je ne change rien alors vous allez me supportez encore un bon moment._

_Alors Ja NYA ! (^^)_


	7. Chapter 7

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Dans ce chapitre Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai, et un connard de service !^^_

_**Couple(s) **__: Ben déjà du Reituki !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Pour __**Momow-chan : **__Mais ton commentaire était extra c'est normal !^^, je suis contente que tu es rencontré de vrai amis parce que les gens sur qui on peut compter sont très important dans la vie quotidienne ^^ pour la prise de contact passe moi ton e-mail please ! _

_(PS : t'inquiète j'aime les reviews « à rallonge » XD ! ^^)_

_Ensuite pour _**Kuro-fr-Neko : **_Merci beaucoup pour ton views, encore un qui m'a super touché_ *snif*, _Je suis contente aussi que t'aime mon style, je n'étais jamais sur de si ça plaisait mais si y a au moins une personne qui aime bah c'est déjà super !^^_

_Pour ce qui est de Ruki, je pense aussi avoir « bien » décris certains passages mais sincèrement parlant je ne suis jamais sur de ce que j'écris, je n'ai jamais ressentie ces sentiments avec autant d'intensité mais j'essaye de décrire ses pensées et autres le plus profondément possible, je vais tacher de m'améliorer !^^_

_Contente, que mon humour te plait (je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter ce genre de passages dans mes fics (^_^') ) sinon le fait que tu es dits que Miya ne doit pas se rapprocher « trop » de Ruki… et bien ça a remis en cause toute la fic, très chère ! _

_(PS : j'espère que tu t'en mordoreras les doigts mouahahaha !)_

_Et pour le concours… *roulement de tambour*…PERDU ! (en même temps écrire ce genre de conneries, ce n'est pas un politicien de 40 ans qui le ferai ça, c'est sur)_

« ageha est bien ainsi que ame no orchestra, libra elle est génial je ladore, euh gerbera, saishuu ressha, ryuusei »

_Le concours continu !_

_**Le défi : Etes vous plus jeunes que moi ? (ce concours est valable qu'en 2010)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Je me réveille de nouveau…. Une nouvelle journée vient de commencer…_

_Pour une fois je ne sens ni le stresse ni la fatigue… je me sens tout simplement bien… comme on dit : « La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent ! »_

_Je me fous encore plus sous la couverture, je veux profiter de cette matinée agréable, où j'ai pu enfin dormir ! ! !_

« **mieuomou RRRR fiouuuuu »**

…_.HA HA HA ! Mais c'est quoi ce bruit bizarre ? !_

_Ah c'est Reita… hé hé il aura jamais du faire ça… maintenant j'ai envie de l'embêter ! (merde, Aoi, Miya et les autres m'ont détend dessus !)_

_Je me lève de mon lit et m'approche vers celui de Rei, je me penche vers son visage… il est trognon, s'il ronflait pas en sifflant je ne ferai pas ce que je m'apprête à faire…_

_Je lui pince le nez ! Hé hé le pauvre, il fronce d'abord les sourcils et essaye de changer de position mais nan je reste fixé comme une glue mon cher ! ^^_

_Il bondit de son lit._

« **Reita : **RAAAH ! mon nez !

**Ruki : **Ha ha ha ! Bien fait pour toi !

**Reita : **C'est toi qui a fait ça, espèce de nain ? !

**Ruki : **T'avais qu'à pas ronfler, Belle au bois dormant ! *tire la langue*

**Reita : **Oh toi la blonde tu vas voir !

**Ruki : **C'est celui qui dit qui l'est !

**Reita : **Raah !

**Ruki : **ha ha ha !** »**

_Je commence à courir, vaut mieux, si je veux échapper à cette belle blonde… HA HA HA ! (putain mais Miya me déteint trop dessus !)_

_Je cours vers la porte espérant d'échapper à Reita –sama (en riant bien sur) ! hé hé_

_Puis je sens deux bras puissants m'attraper la taille et me faire tomber._

« **Reita : **Attrapé ! hé hé»

_Je suis par terre, lui sur moi, ses mains agrippant toujours ma taille et sa tête se nichant dans mon cou…C'est une sensation étrange…ses mains sont chaudes, et ses bras protecteurs…_

« **Reita : **Gomen »

_Il se rend compte de notre position, se lève et me tend la main pour que j'en fasse de même… c'est quoi ce comportement Rei ?... lorsqu'il part, j'aperçois une fine trace de rougeurs sur ses joues et… sa….banane, en, chaleur… mais que ce qui se passe ?_

…_._

_Il est 13h, moi et Rei on est assis sur le canapé, l'un près de l'autre, en mangeant des nouilles instantané (j'avais pas envie de cuisiner), la gêne du moment qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la mâtiné reste encore… mais pas pour longtemps j'espère._

_Je sens sa tête tomber sur mon épaule et ses cheveux blonds chatouillent à présent mon nez._

« **Ruki : **Rei, que ce que tu fais ?

**Reita : **….je suis désolé pour ce matin…

**Ruki : **C'est bon Rei, ça m'a pas dérangé.

**Reita : **Mais t'aime pas les contactes.

**Ruki : **oui mais avec toi c'est pas pareil… »

_Merde, mais que ce qui me prends, je suis devenu tout rouge ! ralala ! Et puis que ce qui m'as pris de dire ça sur ce ton, avec ces mots ? !_

_Sa tête se relève un peu et il se tourne vers moi pour me regarder en face… ses joues sont rouges, les miennes aussi… on veut dire quelque chose tous les deux mais aucun ne veut ouvrir la bouche… son visage se rapproche du mien et ses beaux yeux noirs me regardent, je ne peux détourner mon regard… je suis comme hypnotisé par lui… Reita…_

_Quand soudain…._

« DRIIIIIING (ha je me passerai jamais de ce son XD) »

_Je rougis à la vitesse grand V et me lève précipitamment du canapé._

« **Ruki : **J-je vais ouvrir … »

_Puis je me sauve comme un lâche trouillard… merde mais que ce qu'on a failli faire ? !_

_Mais bon, j'ouvre quand même la porte, qui c'est qui vient nous déranger … nan me dites pas que…_

« **RUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII »**

_Je sens quatre bras m'enlacer….Ruwa aurai fait une chirurgie à l'indienne (NO raciste, j'aime l'inde ^^)?_

« **Miyavi : **Alors tu vas bien bon homme ?

**Uruha : **ça va Ru-chou ? »

_Ah ouais, je comprends mieux…. En même temps c'est deux grandes perches super canons et méga mince…bon bref, je vais arrêter de parler comme un pervers moi !_

« **Kai : **Salu Ru-kun ! *smile*

**Aoi : **Yo ! Il est où REi ?

**Ruki : **S-Salut tout le monde, Rei est dans le salon. »

_Après s'être dit bonjours etc etc on va enfin dans le salon, Rei est en position assise, on dirait qu'il regarde la télé… que ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire au juste tout les deux ?_

« **Miyavi : **Bon alors les gars, je vous propose de sortir en ville !*(^^)*

**Aoi : **Ouais mais c'est toi qui invite couz' on a plus les moyens !

**Miyavi : **Mais oui c'est ça !

**Aoi : **Bah quoi, on a fait une sortie hier, donc là on est fauché, quoi.

**Miyavi : ***lui pince la joue*

**Aoi : **AÏE ! Miya cha fhéét mahaleuh ! (Miya ça fait mal !)

**Kai : **Miyu lâche le steu plaiiit ! *chibi yeyes* »

_Miya cesse toutes activités…et regarde Kai avec un air gourmand puis rougit…serai t'il par hasard …?_

« **Miyavi : **Bon…bon, bon, bon d'accord ! Je paie !

**TOUS : **YES ! ! ! »

_Youpie ! C'est encore pas moi qui paie ! _(^^)

…

_Ça fait environ 1 heure qu'on marche en ville, parlant de tout et de rien… mais Rei m'inquiète, il ne m'a pas trop adressé la parole et à chaque fois que je veux le regarder dans les yeux il détourne son regard et rougissant un peu (oui, maintenant je suis entrainé à voir ce qu'il y a sous le bandeau ^^)… j'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse la gueule pour ce qui a failli se passer ce matin…_

« **Miyavi : **T'en penses quoi Ru-chan ? »

_Merde on m'a parlé, je sais pas quoi dire ! Putain je suis encore mal à l'aise… ohlala_

**« Ruki :** D-désolé Miya-san, j'étais dans les nuages ! eum…euh…. Je… je suis désolé... gomen, e-et j-he. »

_Un doigt se pose sur mes lèvres, c'est celui de Miya, je rougis instantanément… oh mon dieu il est vachement plus beau de près que de loin… il dégage un charme diabolique… oui c'est le mot, Miyavi est diaboliquement magnifique !_

« **Miyavi : A**rrête de parler, chaton*smile* »

_Putain … bordel…j'ai chaud au bas ventre…oulalala…en plus mon- en ma je veux dire ma banane a changé de forme….elle est devenu toute dure ! …. Ça s'est jamais produit avant ! J'acquiesce en rougissant encore plus qu'avant… oh la la…_

_Je sens deux paires de yeux meurtrières dans mon dos… ça craint !_

« **Aoi : …**Fait beau ! J'adore l'été !

**Uruha : **Oui mais bon… je trouve qu'il fait trop chaud.

**Miyavi : **Oh ça va, c'est pas quelques rayons de soleil qui vont te tuer !

**Kai : **Ouais mais quand il fait trop chaud t'as mal au cran et tu ne peux que t'allonger.

**Uruha : **Pour crever en paix !

**Kai : **Voilà ! Et toi Ru-chan t'en penses quoi ?

**Ruki : **j-je préfère l'hiver… je trouve que c'est une saison particulièrement belle, ça me donne de l'inspiration et c'est très reposant… enfin, c'est ce que je pense *rougit*

**REita : ***sourit*… hm, pas bête Ruru, je te savais pas aussi poétique n'empêche !

**Ruki : **Euh je…*grand yeux* m-merci Rei *rougit*

**Aoi : **fiou ! *siffle* Wouh les amoureux !

**Uruha : **Wouah ! Le pire c'est qu'ils vont bien ensemble ! hé hé

**Ruki : **m-mais a-arrêtez les gars! »

_Je leur dis d'arrêter parce que ça me mets mal à l'aise mais en réalité, une partie de moi se sens pas indigné, juste calme et normale…_

« -Voyez vous ça, le petit Taka-chan s'est trouvé des amis… HA HA HA ! Pitoyable ! »

_Non…non c'est impossible… je dois rêver… que ce qu'il fait ici ?_

_Sa voix…son visage… je le reconnaitrai entre mille … merde ! Mais pourquoi rien ne peut jamais aller comme je le souhaite putain !_

« **Miyavi : **Euuuh…t'es qui toi ?

-Moi ?...hmm on peut dire que je suis une personne très importante pour Taka-chan… d'ailleurs on se connait même très bien, après tout cette petite salope était si drôle HA HA HA !

**Kai : ***regard noir* Pardon ?... »

_Je reste silencieux durant les paroles de Seiichi… je suis paralysée…c'est horrible_

_Mais voilà qu'il s'avance, d'une démarche féline vers moi…non reste où tu es ! Ne m'approche pas ! Onegai !_

_Trop tard… il me domine par sa hauteur, ses yeux mesquins me fixent comme si j'étais sa prochaine proie, une des ses mains vient d'attraper mon menton et rapprocher mon visage dangereusement du sien._

« **Seiichi : **Je vois que t'as réussi à trouver « des copains » c'est touchant…franchement…HA HA HA ! Tu me fais toujours autant pitié ! Pauvre nain ! …Personne ne voudra jamais être ton ami, regarde la réalité en face ! De plus, ta mort apporterai beaucoup de choses au monde…tu ne crois pas ? »

_Dit il de cette voix extrêmement suave et dangereuse… mon corps tremble… des larmes apparaissent aux coins de mes yeux, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir… c'est horrible !_

_Ma tête acquiesce sans que je lui ai donné l'ordre de le faire lui rigole d'un rire froid et sordide._

« **Seiichi : **En tout cas, sache que si tu veux crever adresse toi à moi, de toute façon c'est pas comme si quelqu'un voulait de toi !

_Sans que j'ai pu penser quoi que se soit ses paroles sortent de ma bouche._

**Ruki : **C'est faux ! »

_Il arrête de rire… ses yeux meurtriers se posent sur moi, comme si il voulait bien être sur que j'ai osé lui répondre… d'un coup une rage profonde nait dans son regard, l'envie de tuer son prochain s'y lit parfaitement…_

_Et c'est avec ces yeux là qu'il m'enfonça un horrible coup de poing dans le ventre, touchant de plein fouet mes cotes, je crache du sang, je crois que son coup est allé très loin, je sens la douleur me pénétrer jusqu'à dans les poumons._

« **Seiichi : **CREVE ! »

_Je m'écroule sur le sol, le sang coulant toujours dans ma bouche, les autre se précipitent vers moi… mais ma vue devient flou, pareil pour l'écoute j'arrive juste à apercevoir Rei s'élancer vers Seiichi et lui coller un poing dans le nez en criant quelque chose… est ce qu'il a fait ça pour moi ?_

…

_**OoOoO**_

_HA ha ha ha ! Cette façon de couper en plein milieu du passage intéressant me rappelle My Family ! XD (que je vous conseil de voir ! !)_


	8. Chapter 8

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Dans ce chapitre Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai, et un connard de service !^^_

_**Couple(s) **__: Ben déjà du Reituki !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__pour __**Kuro-fr-Neko : **__XDDD j'adore comment tu parles de Seiichi « machin, bidule, truc » XDDD. (je crois que tu vas encore plus le détester après ce chapitre…). J'espère aussi que le passage Miya/Ruki t'a plu (car c'était un petit « cadeau » diabolique de ma part Mouahahaha ! (vue que t'avais dis que tu voulais pas qu'ils se rapprochent !)_

_Le concours continu !_

_**Le défi : Etes vous plus jeunes que moi ? (ce concours est valable qu'en 2010)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux et je découvre le superbe plafond de notre appart', je suis sur quelque chose de doux et mous et quelques sons parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles…_

_Je me lève doucement en me frottant les yeux… je suis dans l'appart', sur le canapé mais… pourquoi ?_

« **Ruki : **Pourquoi je suis là ?

-RUKI ! »

_J'entends plusieurs personnes prononcer mon nom, mais que ce qui se passe ? _

_Je sens le parfum de cheveux d'Uruha, il m'enlace, je le serre dans mes bras aussi, il est vraiment chou ce mec… aiiiie ! Ah ! Putain mais c'est quoi ça ? Je ressens une putain de douleur dans mes cotes, j'ai tellement mal que je ne peux m'empêcher de tousser, j'ai du mal à respirer, c'est quoi cette connerie ? !_

« **Ruki : **AÏE !

**Uruha : **Oh pardon Ruki, est ce que ça va ?

**Ruki : **Nan, pas trop, j'ai mal.

**Kai : **Tu t'en souviens pas ?

**Aoi : **On a rencontré un gars que tu connaissais…

**Miyavi : **Il t'a insulté et c'est lui qui t'a donné un coup de poing dans les cotes !

**Ruki : ***yeux qui s'agrandissent*…Seii…chi… ?

**Miyavi : **Alors il s'appelait Seiichi ? !... Dis moi un truc Ruki…

**Reita : **Qui c'était ? »

_Reita venait de rentrer dans la pièce et me posa cette question d'une voix froide… ah si tu savais Rei… vous me trouveriez tous minable… je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur *baisse les yeux*…_

« **Ruki : **C'est un mec de mon ancien lycée…

**Uruha : …**Mais encore.

**Aoi : **Oui, dis nous pourquoi il t'a parlé de cette façon, pourquoi il t'a traité comme ça aussi… on voudrai savoir Ruki…

**Ruki : **ha ha *rire nerveux*… c-comme vous le savez déjà, v-vous êtes… mes meilleurs et surtout premiers, amis … en primaire j'étais trop timide pour allez vers les autres et du coup personne ne voulait m'approcher non plus, mais au collège … enfin j'ai eu très peur de la rentrée que j'ai f-fais une crise d'angoisse… »

_Ils sont mes amis alors je me dois tout leur raconter… la vérité…hm, la vérité…_

« **Ruki : **résultat, je suis arrivé qu'une semaine après… tout le monde se connaissait déjà, les cercles d'amis s'étaient déjà formé… je me sentais pas à ma place… je ne parlais pas, sauf quand on me le demandait… les filles m'intimidaient beaucoup aussi … et là, Seiichi est apparu…. Il plaisait à tout le monde et tout de suite, filles, garçons, profs, tout mon contraire quoi. Il a voulu faire le malin, comme tout les ados, s'en prendre aux « plus faibles »…c'est à cause de lui que les autres ont commencé petit à petit à me détester, puis à me persécuter et pour finir… on me tabassait… au moins une fois par jour…ha ha, vous devez vous dire - quel minable.

_Oui…c'est vrai…_

**Ruki : **Malheureusement c'est pas encore fini… la plupart des gens de ce collège allaient aller dans le lycée « Nagashita »(veut rien dire) et moi je suis allé dans celui à l'autre bout de la ville, espérant leur échapper… au moins pour un petit bout de temps… … puis SEiichi… est allé dans le même lycée que moi et… la même chose qu'aux collège débuta mais heureusement cette fois, y en avait qui en avait rien à foutre de moi, du coup ils me laissaient tranquille…on me battait plus..mais il se moquait toujours de moi, profitant de tout moment pour me rabaisser encore plus…il s'est, d'ailleurs, crée une petite bande qui m'avait persécuté durant ces mois….voilà… »

_Je baisse la tête….il doivent tous être deçu d'avoir une merde comme moi dans la même pièce qu'eux, un pauvre nain qui ne sait pas se défendre, qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds…Seiichi avait dit que si je mourrai ce serai mieux pour tout le monde… est ce que…il avait raison ?... _

… _pourquoi est ce que je sers à rien ?... pourquoi est ce qu'on a m'a mit au monde ?... c'est horrible j-je… pourquoi, alors que pour la première fois de ma vie je trouve le bonheur, on me met dans cette situation ?..._

_Quelque chose de chaud et de liquide descend tout le long de ma joue… merde je pleure ! Pas devant eux ! ils doivent eux aussi, me détester maintenant !_

« **Uruha : **Pleure pas Ru'… onegai… »

_Les bras de Ruwa m'entourent… pourquoi ?...ceux des autres s'y joignent, ils me font tous un « câlin général »…même après ce que je leur ai raconté ?_

« **Ruki : **Pourquoi… vous faites ça ?...

_Reita frappe légèrement le haut de mon cran avec son poing._

**Reita : **Idiot… c'est parce qu'on t'aime…*rougit*

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent…. Ils m'aiment tous ?... _

_D'autres larmes me brouillent la vue._

**Aoi : **Oui Ru-chan, on t'aime tous beaucoup et ces imbéciles étaient trop débiles pour voir qui tu étais en réalité…

**Kai : **Car tu es une personne très gentille, mignonne et timide en plus tu es un super ami !

**Miyavi : **Je suis d'accord avec Kai-chou *kai rougit*, tu es adorable et on est tous content de t'avoir rencontré mais et si jamais quelqu'un te fait chier…

**TOUS : …ON L'ECLATE ! »**

_Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise… ils se bâteraient vraiment pour quelqu'un comme moi ?… D'après la lueur de détérmination que je vois dans leur yeux, c'est oui… porté par l'élan de joie, je leur fait un vrai sourire… merci les gars… je vous aime !_

« **Uruha : **Bah voilà, tu souris enfin *(^.^)* En plus vu ce que Rei a fait tu lui dois bien ça !

**Ruki :**…hein ? *yeux = soucoupes*

**Miyavi : **Tu te rappelle pas ? Dommage, c'était un spectacle magnifique ! Il l'a frappé ! Rei a frappé Seiichi pour toi !

**Aoi : **Plutôt buté oui ! hé hé !

**Uruha : **En plus il disait plein de choses super kawaii ! *imite Rei*: _« Espèce de Connard ! Ne touche plus jamais à Ruki ! Je vais te tuer ! Ordure ! Déchet ! Entre vous deux celui qui mérite le plus de mourir est plutôt toi, fils de pute ! Ruki n'est pas ta chose, c'est MON pote ok ? ! » _Et tout ces choses là ! C'était trop choupi ! ! !

_Reita…aurait fait ça pour moi ?...Ohlala mais faut pas me dire ce genre de chose comme ça, du but en blanc, je ressemble à une tomate trop bien cultivé !_

**Ruki : **C-c'est vrai ?... T-tu as fais ça pour…moi ?

**Reita : **J-j-je OUI ! »

_La rougeur envahie ses joues, ça se voit nettement, même derrière son bandeau… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est vachement beau…et plus il a dit que j'étais « SON » pote ! Kyaaa !...notons que je ne suis pas contre ! OOUUU ! Mais que ce que je raconte moi là ? ! Bon le plus important c'est de l'en remercier nan ?_

« **Ruki : **Rei…Reita…je.. »

_Putain mes joues sont extra rouges c'est horrible ! Je vais pas réussir à articuler quoi que ce soit si ça continu !_

« **Ruki : **M-Merci Rei… merci….je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi…kya ! »

_Je cache mon visage entre mes mains, à cause de la couleur révélatrice de mes joues, sous les rires des autres, et les joues cramoisies de mon « frère » qui me prend dans ces bras pour me faire un câlin en murmurant « content de te faire plaisir p'tit Ru »…_

_**OoOoO**_

_XD n'est ce pas kawaii ? tout ça ? ^^_

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 9

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Dans ce chapitre Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai, et un connard de service !^^_

_**Couple(s) **__: Ben déjà du Reituki !_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__pour __**Kuro-fr-Neko : **__Meric merci !^^ je crois en plus que je me suis spécialisé dans le kawaii XD_

_J'aime comment tu « déchiffre » les dires des deux beaux blonds. Tu aiiiime à ce point là le Ruki / Miya…et bien je vais recommencer Mouahahahahaha ! ! ! ! !_

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__Merci de me suivre depuis le début ça me fait plaisir ( même si je ne me considère pas encore comme une auteur accompli.) Et merci aussi d'adorer cette fic ! XD_

_Pour les fautes…eh bien j'ai pas de beta ….un jour, j'ai juste décidé de me relire….XDDDDD !_

_Et pour le concours…gomen petite, t'as perdu MOUAHAHAHA ! (rire de sadique dégénéré… -_-'')_

_(PS : Je savais pas que j'avais des fans aussi « anciens » XD, alors que j'écris depuis même pas un an mais ça fait plaisir)_

_Le concours continu ! ! ! !_

_**Le défi : Etes vous plus jeunes que moi ? (ce concours est valable qu'en 2010)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Ça fait déjà 3 jours que Seiichi est venu me « rendre visite », j'ai toujours mal, je peux plus trop bouger. Au début c'était juste un mal mais dernièrement ça s'est aggravé, un toubib est venu me voir, il a dit qu'il faut que je me mette de la pommade, que je prenne des médocs et que j'évite de bouger au maximum. C'est Rei qui s'occupe de moi, je dois dire que j'en suis assez heureux… enfin bref ! _

_Les autres viennent me voir assez souvent ! Des fois même, trois fois pas jour ! Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans eux ! Et puis bon, pour la première fois de ma vie je suis assez content d'être « malade » parce qu'__**ils**__ sont là pour moi et parce qu'__**il **__prend soin de moi…_

…

_Je me réveille en sursaut et en poussant un cri, il est 8H, je me suis réveillé au moins 3 fois cette nuit, cette douleur est insupportable j'ai vraiment très mal, je pousse un gémissement de douleur… j'en peux plus…_

_« -Pfff »_

_Reita soupire… bah pourquoi ? Je me tourne, non sans difficultés._

« **Ruki : **Que ce qu'il y a, Rei ? Je t'ai réveillé, gomen !

**Reita : **Pfff… franchement pourquoi tu dis jamais ce qui va pas ? ? ?

**Ruki : **Hein ?

**Reita : **Attends, j'arrive. »

_Hein ? __Mais que ce qu'il fait ? Je le vois sortir de la pièce avec cet air (mignon) endormi… puis il reviens avec….un tube vert dans la main (hey c'est pas du lubrifiant XD !)._

« **Reita : **déshabille-toi.

**Ruki : **Hein ? ! Hein ? ! Q-quoi ? ? ?

_Non mais je rêve ? ! I-il me demande de me déshabiller là ? ! Avec cette tête neutre, 100 pour cent impassible ! _

_Je reste bloqué avec des yeux en formes de soucoupes…Il soupire._

**Reita : **Tu me prendrai pas pour un pervers par hasard ? …Ruki, franchement, je dis pas que t'es moche mais moi, abuser de quelqu'un quasiment cloué au lit… faut pas exagérer quoi ! (ouais, ouais genre ! On te croit Rei, n'est ce pas Minna ?)

**Ruki : **Je j-eu je n-non ! NON ! Bien sur que j'ai pas pensé ça ha ha ! *rire nerveux*

**Reita : **HA HA HA ! T'aurai vu ta tête ! Ha ha, trop drôle !

**Ruki : **…te moque pô !

**Reita : **Oh allez fait pas la tête, beau blond ! *(^_^)* bon, enlève ton t-shirt, si tu veux plus avoir mal faut que je t'applique cette fichu pommade ! Déjà que t'as mal, j'ai pas envie que ça empire ok ? »

_Son visage est près du mien, il sent bon… oui bon bref ! Je vais peut être faire ce qu'il me dit, parce qu'il est plus que vrai que ça me ferai du bien « cette fichu pommade » comme il dit._

_Je fini par enlever mon vêtement, il me dit de lever mon bras._

« **Reita : **ça fait un moment que j'y pense mais… Ru, tu manges bien ?

**Ruki : **Euh je…bah quand j'ai faim quoi…

**Reita : **Hm ouais, ouais *pas convaincu* n'empêche t'es vraiment maigre…ça me fait peur de te voir comme ça, on dirait que tu peux t'écrouler à tout moment, comme un château de sable… mais bon, t'es assez bien foutue quand même !

**Ruki : **Q-quoi ? !

**Reita : **Ha ha ! C'est bon relaxe ! ha ha je vous jure ! »

_Etait ce vraiment une blague ?... Bon, bon, panique pas… mais c'est pas de la panique ça ! Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe ? kyah…_

_Ses mains parcourent mes cotes endolories, il est doux… je fais sortir de ma bouche un petit soupire de satisfaction qui le freine un peu mais heureusement il se reprend aussi tôt…hmmm c'est trop bon, ses doigts sont magiques….j'ai chaud … c'est bizarre en tout cas j'aime vraiment beaucoup…_

_Aie ! Y a quelque chose qui me brule le bas ventre ! Oups… ça recommencé !... comme avec Miya ! oulala mais que ce que c'est gênant !, je ferme très fort les yeux, Reita, arrête de me faire autant de bien sinon je ne serai pas capable de contrôler cette vague de sensation !_

…

_Ouf je m'en suis sortie ! Je suis vivaaant ! mais….c'était trop bon…nan, nan, nan, nan, je ne dois pas penser à ça !_

_Aujourd'hui nos amis sont occupé et viendrons pas nous voir et pour tout dire… je me fais chier, je me suis fait déjà 3 bouquins en deux heures, j'en ai vraiment marre…. Si je me souviens bien, y a une chaine qui passe des mangas super bien et il se trouve qu'on y est abonné grâce à Reita (oui je suis accro, grâce à lui) en plus y aura un super film d'horreur que Rei avait hâte de voir ce soir… et les vieux sont pas là… hah la belle vie…_

_Mais il y a un petit problème, je peux pas me lever sinon je tomberai par terre comment faire… je ne vais quand même pas demander à Reita de me déplacer ? Je veux pas me comporter comme un connard, ça se fait pas, même si je suis « malade » …_

_Bon je vais essayer de me lever, je me tiens à ma table de nuit… bah voilà ! ça marche ! Je le savais !..._

_Bon je vais faire quelques pas aller et d'une et de de…kyaaa !_

« **Reita : **Ruki ? ! Mais que ce que tu fous ? ? ! ! »

_Alors que je suis entrain de tomber, sa voix s'élève dans la pièce, il accourt immédiatement vers moi et me réceptionne, par la taille avec ses bras fort et ses grandes mains… tellement douces…_

_Puis il me remet sur mon lit, lui reste debout, les poings sur les hanches et sourcils froncé._

« **Reita : **Mais que ce qui t'a prit Ruki ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il t'est interdit de bouger !

**Ruki : **Je-je…gomen…

**Reita : ***soupire* Ha Ruki j'ai eu peur moi, refait pas ça… et imagine si tu te serai blessé…_ils _me le pardonnerons jamais ! ! ! ! ! Surtout les deux grandes perches !...Alors t'as fais ça pourquoi ?

**Ruki : **Bah je…voulais aller regarder la télé et… je voulais pas te déranger… gomen… »

_Je baisse les yeux, je sens son regard sur moi… je voulais juste pas te déranger Reita…_

« **Reita : **Arrête de baisser la tête Ru' !

**Ruki : **D'accord… »

_Je relève mes yeux, légèrement humides vers lui, puis le regarde dans les yeux. Je dois ressembler à un petit enfant comme ça…_

_Il arrête tout mouvement et ses yeux deviennent de grosses soucoupes, de légères rougeur sur ses joues apparaissent…bah que ce que t'as Rei ?_

_Puis il redevient comme avant, il s'approche très près de moi, me saisie par la taille puis… me fous sur son épaule comme un sac à patate !_

_Il me transporte de cette façon jusqu'au salon, où il y a cette télé géante, écran un plat. Il me fait tomber sur le canapé, mets la télé en route puis va à la cuisine pour m'apporter à manger…beh que ce que j'ai fait ? _(**)

_« Pensées de __**Reita **__: Putain de merde, faut pas bander devant le gnome…mais j'y peux rien si j'ai un nain sexy comme frère maintenant, bordel ! »_

…

_Ça fait trois heures qu'on est en train de rigoler devant un film en rigolant comme des malades, et en mangeant pas des choses très saines à la santé… hé hé mais c'est pas grave, je savais pas que c'était un comique ce Rei, il est vraiment génial. Je comprends pourquoi il est potes avec les autres…_

_Merde il y a un film d'horreur qui a commencé….j'avais oublié que j'aimais pas trop...oups…_

_« Elle vient de rentrer dans cette maison sombre, les portes grinçaient à chaque fois qu'elle y passait…un courant d'air bruyant siffla aux oreilles de la jeune fille blonde… elle continua quand même ça route en se persuadant de ne pas avoir peur…_

_Puis une mélodie mélancolique de piano retentie dans cette maison mystérieuse… elle semblait venir d'une pièce qui était à l'étage. La petite blonde se dirigea alors vers cette endroit sur des escaliers en bois, peu sûr pour ses pieds. Il y avait toujours des bruits étranges partout mais… « Ce n'est que des courants d'air » se dit-elle…_

_Un rire machiavélique s'éleva, elle se retourna… personne… elle continua… ce piano l'intriguait au plus haut point… _

_ça y est, elle était enfin à l'étage, juste devant cette mystérieuse porte à sons de piano… elle tourna la poignée froide pour découvrir… un pièce cent pour cent vide…Un doigt lui tapota l'épaule… mais qui était-ce ? Elle se retourna et…_

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »_

_« _**Ruki : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ***se jette dans les bras de Rei*

**Reita : **Ah ! … Mais Que ce que tu fais Ruki ?

_Je me rend compte que dans mon élan de panique j'ai sauté sur lui et mes bras entoure sa taille…merde ! En plus je rougis !_

**Ruki : ***s'en rend compte* Ah ! euh je… désolé je… ça m'a fait peur…

_Merde, j'aime pas me montrer comme ça… il va surement se moquer de moi…_

**Reita : **Ruki ?...

_Nan, rigole pas !_

**Reita : **ça va ? Tu veux qu'on change de film ?

_Hein ?_

**Ruki : **Je…non… tu- te fous pas de ma gueule ?

**Reita : ***soupire* arrête de croire que le monde entier t'en veux, moi je t'adore et les autres en font autant ! alala…

**Ruki : **Gomen, je voulais pas te fâcher *baisse les yeux*

**Reita : ***_on dirait une scène bien nian nian….mais il est sex…putain pense pas à ça vieux pervers bandé !* _Pfff… t'es choupi mais lourd par moment, tout le monde t'aime, viens là ! »

_Il passe un des ses bras, qui tenait un morceau de couverture autour de moi puis me serre contre lui… à cet instant, je sentie encore une chaleur se propager au niveau de mon bas ventre….puis sur mes joues aussi, mon cœur s'emballe comme pas possible, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis, ses beaux cheveux blonds sont au dessus de moi et me chatouillent le visage…il est vraiment très beau… alors c'est ça, « l'effet Reita » ?_

…

_On a finalement passé la soirée devant plusieurs films de ce genre, rien que lui et moi, enveloppé dans cette couverture sentant le doux parfum de la vanille…_

_**OoOoO**_

_RE ! Minna !_

_Je suis vivante XD !_

_J'ai piqué « l'effet Reita » dans une autre fic, alors si (jamais) l'auteur le retrouve, me crie pas dessus, onegai !_

_Des nouvelles de mon groupe, tout va bien, j'apprends bien mes leçons, ma mère est d'accord pour m'acheter une guitare mais acoustique, mais bon vaut mieux ça que rien, surtout qu'il faut que je m'entraine. Mon batteur s'est acheté une belle batterie et s'entraine (enfin j'espère XD) Et on a viré notre bassiste (une conne qui parlait sur les dos des gens et qui a insulté ma meilleur pote) et donc voilà !^^ _


	10. Chapter 10

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Dans ce chapitre Reita, Ruki, Aoi, Uruha, Kai, et un connard de service !^^_

_**Couple(s) **__: Ben déjà du Reituki !_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Pour __**zora-chan : **__T'en lis depuis 10 ans ? ? ? ! ! ! Même moi j'ai commencé plus tard ! Enfaite t'es une vrai hentaieuse ! XD_

_Dans ce chapitre, y aurait du poker, si vous n'en connaissez rien lisez à la fin _(^_^).

« ageha est bien ainsi que ame no orchestra, libra elle est génial je ladore, euh gerbera, saishuu ressha, ryuusei »

_Le concours continu !_

_**Le défi : Etes vous plus jeunes que moi ? (ce concours est valable qu'en 2010)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Je sens une voix s'élever dans la pièce où je me trouve…on dirait quelqu'un qui parle au téléphone… J'ouvre mes yeux, je suis toujours sous ma couette mais Reita semble être dans le salon, je l'entends parler d'ici…_

_Ça fait déjà quelques jours de passé depuis notre soirée ciné… ou j'ai eu cette … chose…ohlala j'ai honte ! C'est censé être mon demi-frère putain !_

_Bref, mes cotes vont mieux, je peux marcher, bouger etcetera….faut dire aussi que Rei, s'occupe vraiment bien de moi….*tout rouge*…_

_Rei entre dans ma chambre, vêtu d'un beau buggy noir et un débardeur rouge sang avec des inscriptions noir dessus, il est tout coiffée maquillé … il est vachement beau…_

« **Reita : **J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer Ru'!

**Ruki : **ah bon kwa ? *baille*

**Reita : ***_'tain mais il est trop sex….bon reprend toi, le cochon bandé !* _Miya fête on anniv' et t'es invité et c'est ce soir !*(^^)*

**Ruki : **USO ? ! »

…

_C'est ainsi que je me retrouve, maquillé, habillé et coiffée par Reita, il m'a mit que des vêtements noirs et m'a prêté des bijoux, mais je trouve que c'est un peu trop séré tout ça enfaite…mais il a dit que j'étais beau…*rouge, rouge*_

_Donc je suis en ville en train de chercher un cadeau pour Miya…je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt, ça m'aurai plus de lui offrir quelque chose qui vient du fond du cœur, c'est un ami très important pour moi après tout…enfin bref, l'important c'est que j'y sois invité !*(^^)*_

« **Reita : **Alors Ruki la situation est grave, on a 1H pour acheter un cadeau et se rendre chez Miya….tu propose quoi ?

**Ruki : **Eh bien…que ce qu'il aime ?

**Reita : **… … … des trucs loufoques de punk !

**Ruki : **euh… y avais pas une boutique qui vendait des trucs extravagant la dernière fois quand on y était allé ?

**Reita : ***sur le cul*… tu sais que t'es un génie ? ! *baka no smile* »

_Il me prend dans ses bras là ?... Mais arrête Rei ! Sinon…LA chose va REapparaitre ! *rouge*_

…

_Finalement on lui a acheté une perruque rose…et du champagne…HA HA HA ! Nan, mais franchement !_

_Je me demande quelle genre de tête Miya va faire en voyant tout ça…je me demande aussi ce que les autres vont lui offrir…_

_Mais bon, pas d'importance, sinon j'ai appris que Reita avais une moto ! En ce moment je suis assis juste derrière lui et cette fois ci, ce sont mes bras qui entourent sa taille…_

_Là on va chez Miya ( lui aussi est un fils de riche, mais par rapport à Rei, il possède une grande maison rien qu'à lui ) ça va être génial…enfin j'espère…je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre de soirée… je vais peut être avoir l'air con ?... et si jamais c'est une espèce de discothèque ? !... je serre Reita plus fort contre moi… aide moi Rei…_

_Je ferme les yeux mais reste accroché à Rei… je crois que le sommeil va m'emporter…_

…

« **Reita : **Ruki ? Ruki ! Hey, réveille-toi ! Marmotte-chan ! (clin d'œil à Shima !^^)

**Ruki : **hmmm…ouiiii ?

**Reita : **ha bah t'es réveillé ! Débout ! On est arrivé ! *_putain Ru', fait pas cette bouillie, sinon ces fringues ne vont pas rester sur toi bien longtemps !_ *

**Ruki : **Vii, j'y vais… »

_On descend de la moto, oh…je me sens tout bizarre._

_..oh merde mes jambes me lâchent !_

« **Reita : **Attention ! »

_Reita m'attrape de justesse, encore une fois je me retrouve dans ses bras, ça va devenir une habitude…_

« **Reita : **Gomen, j'avais oublié de te prévenir qu'après le premier tour en moto t'a les jambes en gelé *(^^')* (expérience personnelle -_- )

**Ruki : **Oki… »

_J'ai finalement réussi à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, là Rei est en train de sonner à la porte de chez Miya…Il a vraiment une maison magnifique…presque autant que lui… Elle est entièrement blanche, construite en style français de Renaissance, il a beaucoup de gout… le toit lui, est d'un marron foncé « antique » (pour faire genre vieux) mais en en jugeant la baptise de la pierre en bas, on se rend vite compte qu'elle est assez récente… surtout que conserver une telle blancheur est quelque chose d'exceptionnelle je trouve…_

_Bref, après ce rapide coup d'œil sur l'extérieur de sa maison, Miya vient nous ouvrir, il est vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir extra moulant et d'un débardeur multicolore tout aussi moulant, il porte comme à son habitude une multitude des bagues, des bracelets, de colliers et de piercings, mais tout ça lui va bien. C'est une très belle personne donc c'est logique._

_Il est content de nous voir, il embrasse Rei sur la joue, ce qui le met mal à l'aise et il commence à jouer les gros dur hé hé. Il me saute au cou et je l'enlace, il sent bon…je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, j'ai l'impression qu'il est comme un espèce de frère pour moi._

« **Miyavi : **YOOOO ! Les mecs ! Hé hé ! Tout le monde est déjà là, entrez !

**Reita : **Bon anniv' !*sourie et tend les cadeaux* De notre part à tout les deux (c'est moi qui ai payé mais c'est lui qui a choisie !)

**Miyavi : **OH ! Merciiii !^^ Z'etez super les gars ! *se pousse pour les laisser passer*

**Reita : **I'M HERE !

**Ruki : **Désolé du dérangement… »

_Je rentre avec un peux d'appréhension dans cette nouvelle maison, mon instinct m'a toujours dit de décrypter les lieux avant de me lancer… l'intérieur es tout simplement splendide, encore une fois je suis éblouie mais guerre étonné, cet intérieur colle parfaitement à Miya, tout est dans un design moderne, contrastant parfaitement avec l'extérieur ancien, il ya des tableaux au couleur vives qui semble donner un coup de punsh à cet intérieur. J'entends des bruits dans la pièce d'à coté, j'abandonne alors mes chaussures à l'entré et suit mes deux amis. Ce que je découvre est… hein ? !_

_Plein de bouteilles d'alcool, pas encore ouvertes sont par terre, des chips, hamburgers, frites, sont sur la table basse et … Uruha et Kai sont debout sur le canapé entrain de se déhancher pour enlever leurs haut, Aoi bave devant Ruwa et semble…prendre des photos, Kai est tout rouge mais continu quand même, Reita qui est là depuis pas longtemps rigole comme un demeuré et Miya encourage Kai avec des mots comme « Vas y ma poulette, t'es trop sex ! » ou « Youhou ! Vous avez vu comment il est beau ! Allez Kai, à poil ! ! T'es trop sexy pour rester avec des fringues ! »….. Mais c'est quoi ces dingues ? !_

« **Ruki : **Mais vous faites quoi ? ? ? !

**Miyavi : **Ha ha ha ! On matte !

**Ruki : **M-mais p-pourquoi ils …? ?

**Reita : **Attendez les gars, il a surement pas l'habitude, …. je t'explique Ru', enfaite on, comment dire , on fait souvent ce genre de jeux, c'est comme des paris ou « des cap ou pas cap ? » tu vois…éto…

**Ruki : **Mais pourquoi ?

**Miyavi & Aoi : Parce qu'on est qu'une bande de gros pervers ! *smile* »**

_Mes yeux se transforment en « soucoupe powa »….mais où est ce que j'ai atterri ? ! Vu mon air ahurie, ils éclatent tous de rire (Uru et Kai aussi tout en continuant de se déshabiller)._

« **Miyavi : **Bon on va arrêter pour le moment.

**Tous : **Hein Pourquoi ? !

**Miyavi : **On dit bien qu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin, nee ? En plus y a un petit nouveau qui n'a jamais vu ce genre de pratique ! *(^^)*

**Aoi : **Hm, pas faux *déçu* »

_Ouf, Aoi range son appareil photo, même si c'est Miya qui fit cette annonce….il me parait un peu dégouté de voir Kai se rhabiller… c'est vraiment qu'une bande de pervers !_

_Bref, on reste tous dans le salon et Miya nous remercie à tous d'être venu puis ouvre tous ses cadeau, celui de Uruha… est un …pantalon en latex noir, Miya lui fait un sourire pervers, et Ruwa lui fait une 'tite tape sur les fesses…Ruki, c'est des hentai, tout est normal avec eux…enfin je crois…Bref, Aoi lui tend son cadeau, qui enveloppé dans un joli papier multicolore, elle est d'un assez petit format, je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans._

« **Aoi : **Ouvre, tu seras _vraiment_ pas déçu ! *hentai smile* »

_Miya lui sourie avec des yeux de gamins impatient d'ouvrir un cadeau attendu depuis longtemps, peut être que c'est vrai ?_

« **Miya : **Ow…hmmm, Aoiiii-chou, tu sais toujours comment me faire plaisir ! Dans mes bras ! »

_Il se précipite dans les bras de son beau cousin brun et lui fait un « big calin ». En attendant tout le monde se demande ce que c'est pour que Miya saute comme ça sur Aoi. Alors on se rapproche pour voir de quoi il s'agit et là on découvre… un kit… avec des menottes (en poils de tigre) un collier de chien rude (avec d'ENORME piques) et un plus doux (mimi avec un 'tit anneau) et une laisse en métal…._

« **Ruki : **Euh Miya, ça va te servir à quoi tout ça ? »

_Soudainement, tout le monde me regarda avec de grand yeux, puis j'ai remarqué que Uruha et Kai surtout avaient les joues très rouges… Uruha s'avance vers mon oreille et me murmure._

« **Uruha : ***chuchotte* Miya aime dominer alors il fait des jeux de rôles et autres choses avec ses… partenaires sexuelles… »

_Le teint de mes joues se transforme en plantation de tomates…et bah ça… si je m'y attendais… je savais qu'à notre âge il est plus que normale de s'intéresser au sexe mais moi… j'ai pas l'habitude et ça me mets très mal à l'aise…je baisse la tête et les yeux, ne voulant pas que les autres voient à quelle point je suis rouge de honte…envers moi-même…_

« **Miyavi : **Roooh, faites pas ces têtes quoi, c'est mon anniv' ! *(^^)* Et puis… vous en faites pas je vous les prêterai ! »

_Q-Q-Quoi ? ! Moi, Kai et Uruha devenons très, très mais alors très très tomate…c'est horrible ! Il dit ça avec tellement d'insouciance…Puis je sens une main se poser dans mes cheveux, c'est une grande main chaude…_

« **Reita : **T'inquiète Ruki, il est toujours comme ça, fais pas attention, et puis… c'est pas un pédophile *chuchote* (enfin je crois, après tout t'es tellement kawaii que…)

**Miyavi : **OH ! Mais t'insinue quoi là ? ! »

_Ils partent se chamailler dans toute la maison… je me sens bizarre ces dernier temps… j'aime beaucoup trop les contacts avec Reita…_

_..._

_Après trois heures (j'exagère) de « tape moi dessus et tu verras » on était passé à l'ouverture des cadeaux restant, Miya a beaucoup apprécié les autres et nous fit à tout les deux, deux gros calin *smile* c'était sympa, je l'aime beaucoup mon Miya. Kai lui offrit une bague assez fine avec une croix dessus…elle est argenté mais les petites pierres recouvrant la croix sont d'un bleu clair scintillant et magnifique. Miya rougit (et oui, vous rêvez pas !) et le prend dans ses bras, c'est…_

« **Uruha : **kawaii *snif* »

_Voilà c'est ça (enfaite c'est Kai qui s'occupe du gâteau *(^^)*)._

« **Reita : ***sourire mauvais* Et bien, on va passer aux choses intéressantes ! hé hé *en se frottant les mains*

**Ruki : **?

**Miyavi : **Ow yes, baby !

**Ruki: **Vous parlez de quoi là?

**Uruha : **On a l'habitude de faire un jeu… un jeu de cartes… et comment dire, ça va surement te choquer m'enfin…

**Aoi : **C'est un _strip poker_ !

**Ruki : **N-Nani ? !

**Uruha : **T'inquiète Ru'-chan, c'est marrent et puis, tu as plein de beaux gosses à mater hé hé.

**Kai : ***chuchote à Ru* ne t'en fais pas, on s'arrête au boxer…

**Ruki : **hm*hoche la tête puis rougit x 6*

**Miyavi : **Bon, alors let's go Minna ! Ah oui, enfaite comme on est beaucoup j'ai mélangé deux jeux de cartes identique, ok ?

**Tous : **Ok.»

_On s'installe tous autour de la petite table basse en verre du salon. Miyavi part en courant dans une autre pièce puis revient avec un petit paquet, c'est surement le jeu de cartes… je suis prit de panique… en plus mes sous-vêtements doivent être nul !...et puis…j'ai encore perdu des kilos dernièrement, ça va être tellement moche à voir…je me mords la lèvre… je veux leur faire plaisir en jouant et découvrir de nouvelles choses mais… il ne faut surtout pas que je perde !_

_Il a fini la distribution, je me retrouve cette fois avec une paire de 2 de cœur, ça aurait pu être pire, je pense…_

« **Miyavi : **Alors let's go ! Je commence ! J'ai une _double paire _4!

**Reita : **j'ai une _paire de valets_ (cœur et piques)

**Aoi : **_Carré de cinq _!

**Uruha : **_Brelan de dames _(une de cœur, l'autre de pique et la dernière du carreau).

**Kai : **_Brelan de 3._

**Miyavi : **Et toi Ruki ?

**Ruki : **Euh.. bah j'ai…qu'une _paire de 2._

**Uruha : **Oh, bah pas de chance.

**Miyavi : **Hé hé, le premier perdant est Ruki ! Alors t'enlève quoi ? »

_Mes joues virent au rouge…hey mais…les chaussettes c'est des vêtements, nan ?_

« **Ruki : **J'ai décidé c'est bon !

**Miyavi : **Alors c'est quoi ?

**Reita : ***rouge*…

**Uruha, Aoi & Kai : **Alors?

**Ruki: **Des chaussettes !

**Tous : ***sur le Q* HEIN ?

**Ruki : **Bah quoi c'est un vêtement, nee ?

**Kai : **Il a pas tort…

**Miyavi : **Ok, mais à une condition, t'enlève les deux ! ! ! !

**Ruki : **Ok, ok, Miya-sama ?

**Miyavi : **Miya-sama? ! Mais quel surnom magnifique ha ha ga! Oh ouiii, en toute ma splendeur je suis le dieu ! HA HA HA ! I'M ORESAMAAAAAAA ! »

_Si on aurait été dans un manga, des grosses goutent aurait pu apparaitre sur nos front, mais heureusement que Kai a été là pour l'arrêter, en posant très violement sa main sur la bouche de Miyavi, alias Oresama._

« **Miyavi : **Mais Kai tes pas sympa ! Cha fait mal !

**Kai : **Gomen, Miya-chan, mais c'était pour le bien de nos oreilles.

**Miyavi : **Gnagnagnagna ! *boude*

**Kai : **Ha ha ha ! Bah allez, fait pas la tête, après tout c'est ta fête, Oresama !

**Miyavi : ***lui sourit* Oui t'a raison, merci Kai-chan. Bref, on continu les gars ! »

_Entre temps Uruha nous sert des petits verres de champagne…je n'ai encore jamais consommé d'alcool mais…et puis zut ! Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! … Et une autre distribution… heureusement que je connais un petit peu les règles du jeu mais cette fois…j'ai rien ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ça craint à mort !_

« **Miyavi : **Alors, j'ai _une double paire, rois et 2._

**Kai : **Une _paire de dames._

**Uruha : **_Quinte flush_

**Aoi : **_Brelan de valets._

**Reita : **Hé hé, je suis invincible : _**Quinte Flush ROYAL !**_

**Aoi : **Nan ? ! Putain le salop ! Attendez, il y aussi Ruki qui a pas dit ce qu'il avait.

**Ruki : **J'ai rien….

**Miyavi : **HA HA HA HA ! Je sens que Ruki va se retrouver à poil dans moins longtemps que prévue, yes ! Tape là, beau blond ! (Reita) *se font un check*

**Ruki : **pardon ?

**Miyavi : **T'es le seul qu'on a pas vu à poil, sinon tout le monde y est passé hé hé !*(^^)*

**Reita : **Alors t'enlève quoi ?

**Ruki : **Vous avez l'air _vraiment_ impatient de me voir à poil… ça fait flipper…

**Aoi : **C'est la « tradition » du groupe, que veux tu ?*smile* »

_J'ai plus que deux vêtements moi, en attendant ! Que ce que je fais ? ! … Allez le haut ou le bas ?... telle est la question…le haut alors._

_De mes mains tremblante je décide d'enlever le haut, je déboutonne chaque bouton un par un, j'essaye de faire en sorte que ça dure le plus longtemps possible, je commence par en haut… sur mes 8 boutons, 3 sont seulement retiré…j'ai peur, je fini par fermer les yeux et continu mon affaire… après tout les boutons défaits je laisse glisser ma chemise d'un noir corbeau de mes épaules, puis elle tombe par terre, laissant mon torse pâle à la vue de mes amis… mes cotes ressortes plus que d'habitude…les bleus laissé par Seiichi sont là eux aussi… c'est vraiment gênant… je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, j'ai un peu peur de leur réaction… Puis j'entends un sifflement…_

« **Miyavi : **fiou fiou (oui je sais c'est naze comme écriture mais j'ai trouvé rien d'autre) Putain mais t'es bien foutu…

**Uruha : **quoi qu'un peu maigre…

**Kai : **Tu mange bien au moins ?

**Aoi : **Rei, à partir de maintenant tu le surveille ! En plus il a encore des bleus !

**Miyavi : **Ouais, d'abord !

**Reita : **Vous en faites pas… Maintenant Ruki, on va passer notre vie au Mcdo ! hé hé

**Kai : **Baka ! Faut manger sainement ! »

_Et c'était parti pour un grand débat de « que ce qui est bon pour la santé » et « comment reprendre un peu de poids en douceur », on pourrait en faire un documentaire, bref._

_Après quelques temps de parlotte dessus, on fait encore une partie et comme si la malchance s'acharnait sur moi je perds encore une fois, mais cette fois j'avais un « Brelan » pour changer, j'étais assez content mais … ils sont plus fort faut croire…_

_C'est encore avec des mains tremblantes que je défais les boutons de mon jeans, Rei m'en avait choisie un très, très serré…enfin, j'ai réussi à le déboutonné et d'ouvrir cette fichu fermeture éclaire (qui m'avait posé beaucoup de blêmes !)Je fais doucement glisser le pantalon, faisant découvrir une peau pâle, encore plus que le reste, de mes petites jambes très fines… presque « trop » fines et je fini par l'enlever…Me voilà vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir et rouge devant tous mes potes, mes joues sont définitivement grillé par la honte…Je prends encore un verre et fini par les regarder en souriant._

« **Miyavi : **Gomen, nain-chérie mais t'es dispensé, on a bien dit qu'on s'arrêtait au sous vet' ? nee ?

**Kai : **Ouais

**Aoi : **On se fait une autre partie ?

**Tous : **OUAIS ! »

_Je m'assoie sur le canapé en cuir, comme ça je peux continuer à les voir jouer mais j'étais un peu fatigué d'être par terre, les os de mon cul me faisaient mal, le sol est dur… Je reprends un autre verre de champagne et cette substance descend lentement dans ma gorge, il y a des bulles… j'aime les boissons gazeuses…c'est délicieux, je ne sais combien de verres je me suis déjà fais mais, je suis accro !_

…

_Il est un peu près 3H du matin je crois… tous on fini quasi à poil, seul Aoi et Rei gardèrent leur froc, les autres sont dans les mêmes vêtements que moi hi hi… On a passé toute la soirée à nous bourrer la gueule, une 20 ou 30 aines de bouteilles y étaient passé… c'est la meilleure soirée à laquelle j'ai jamais été invité (en même temps, il a pas dû zvoit beaucoup de soirées dans sa vie)! Miya et Aoi dansaient sur la table, Se faisant siffler par un Uruha 200% bourré et Kai … en faisait de même… je l'aurai jamais cru comme ça même sous l'emprise de l'alcool. En tout cas je veux dormir, je pose ma tête sur un bidule chaux et doux et ferme lentement les yeux… oyasumi…_

_**OoOoO**_

_***La bu d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! Ne faites pas comme les visualeux surtout si avez le même âge (15 à 17 ans) et moins !**_

_Petite explication du poker, pour ceux qui ne savent pas jouer : _

_Voici une petite hiérarchie :_

_**Une paire :**_ce trouve tout en bas de l'échelle hiérarchique, ça consiste juste à avoir deux cartes avec le même nombre, par ex : 5 trèfle et 5 piques, c'est une _paire._

_**Une double paire**_** : **Eh bien, deux paires tous simplement par ex : un roi de cœur, un de pique et dames de trèfles et de carreau.

_**Brelan : **_cela consiste à avoir 3 cartes avec le même nombre ou « personne » dessus, par ex : 3 valets, (un de piques, un de trèfles et un de carreau par exemple ou encore 3 trois)

_**Suite : **_Cela consiste à avoir, une suite de carte ex : 2, 3, 4, 5, 6

_**Couleur : **_Consiste à avoir des cartes qui se suivent à un minimum (2 – 4 – 6) avec la même couleur, comme par ex : le rouge, la couleur utilisé pour le cœur et le carreau.

_**Full : **_Consiste au fait d'avoir un _**Brelan **_et une _**Paire.**_ Ex : 3 dames et deux valets.

_**Carré : **_Consiste au fait d'avoir 4 cartes avec les même nombres dessus.

_**Quinte Flush : **_Consiste au fait d'avoir des cartes qui se suive à partir de 6 ! et qui sont du même symbole: ex : 6 – 7 – 8 – 9 - 10 **trèfles.**

_**ET ENFIN : **_

_**Quite Flush ROYAL : **_Consiste au fait d'avoir toutes les cartes du 10 jusqu'à l'AS qui sont de même symbole : ex : 10 – valet – dame – roi – as (de cœur par ex.)!


	11. Chapter 11

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Toute la bande ^^_

_**Couple(s) **__: Ben déjà du Reituki ! et puis d'autres couples pour la forme ^^_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Pour __**Kuro-fr-neko : **__Merci pour ton views, ça fait plaisir ^^. _

_Entre mes mains tout les j-rockers, même les plus innocents deviennent de gros pervers ! XD Les cadeaux de Miya me font un peu envie ….hm hm, bref. Oui tout le monde bave sur Kiki-sama, c'est le perso principale de cette histoire (en plus d'être mon j rockers préféré^^)_

_(PS : Joyeux noël à toi aussi )_

_**« **__**pour le Miya/Ruki. (sujet sensible attention !) J'aime pas ça parce que Ruki est fait pour être avec Reita et Miya est fait pour être avec Kai, et pis c'est tout é_é... xD Non mais imagine toi... Miya est deux fois plus grand que Ruki, c'est pas possible xDD »**_

_Eh bien ton argumentation n'est pas logique quelque part, chaque auteur décide du couple qu'il va faire, c'est son droit. Et puis franchement, TOUT le monde est plus grand que Ruki !...je pense sérieusement faire un Miya/Ruki XDDD. _

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__impatiente de savoir ce que c'est le machin, hein ? T'as bien aimé le strip-poker enfaite ?_

_Le concours continu ! ! ! !_

_**Le défi : Etes vous plus jeunes que moi ? (ce concours est valable qu'en 2010)**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Haaaaah…quelle nuit…j'ai mal à la tête, j'avais pas envie de me réveiller en plus…l'alcool c'est bien, mais à petites doses…Je suis sur un bidule chaud et confortable…je me demande ce que c'est… c'est claire que c'est pas le canapé par contre…hmm, je passe ma main dessus, c'est tout doux et super lisse hmm…j'y pose mes deux mains et les balade tout le long de ce « bidule », je la passe de haut en bas le plus de fois possible hmmm…merde, y a des bruits, ça me donne la migraine…pfiou, je vais être obligé de me lever, pourtant dieu sait que confortable…_

_J'ouvre un œil puis deux…je pose mes deux mains sur cette surface délicieuse, puis m'appuie dessus pour relever mon torse… et c'est là que je me retrouve nez à nez…AVEC REITA ! ! !_

« **Ruki : **Kyaaaaa !

**Reita : **Chut, n-ne crie pas tu vas réveiller les autres ! »

_Me dit il… ohlala mon dieu, me dites pas que la « chose » que j'avais tripoté était Reita ? Oh non, ça craint j'ai honte, je dois être tout rouge maintenant ! Lui détourne le regard et me dis d'une petite voix._

« **Reita : **t-tu pourrais te lever s'il te plait…

**Ruki : **P-pardon, je suis désolé ! »

_J'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux… putain la boulette, en même temps que ce qui m'a prit de le tripoter aussi ?...en y pensant il a une peau merveilleuse…calme toi Ruki, arrête de penser aux choses perverses ! … Je crois qu'ils m'ont déteint dessus… en plus que je pense ça d'un homme !…Et qui plus est sera bientôt mon « frère » !… suis-je horrible de penser ces choses ?..._

« **Kai : **Le petit déj' est prêt ! »

_J'entends Kai crier ça à l'autre bout de la maison, surement de la cuisine, REi et moi s'y rendons, je me demande ce qu'il a préparé de bon, le petit Kai. _

« **Kai : **Alors mes petits je vais vous faire manger aujourd'hui et tant pis pour la ligne, avec le self de l'école de toute façon vous reprendrai bien vite votre « ligne de top model ».

**Reita : **Ok ok et que ce que tu nous propose alors ?

**Kai : **Alors, des croissants, des pains aux chocolats, des crêpes, des petits pains au raisin sec, des muffins, des _Paris brest_ et plein d'autres choses ! *(^^)* Mais avant, ça te dis pas d'aller d'habiller Ruki ?...

**Ruki : **Ha merde ! J'ai complètement oublié !

**Reita : **Ha ha ha ! J'y crois pas !

**Ruki : **Hmpf»

_Je pars de la cuisine en tirant la langue à Reita, il se moque quand même de moi !... J'ai l'impression de « retomber en enfance »… des gens normaux… enfin… mon père était mon meilleur ami avant sa mort et… haha… lui aussi m'embêtait un peu… mais bon… ça c'était avant…._

_Je pénètre dans le salon, Uruha dors sur Aoi qui est sur la canapé (tient, ça me rappelle un truc ça _(-_-' )_ ) et Miyavi est sur la table, les fesses en l'air et…à poil…en ramassant mes vêtements mon regard se tourne vers son corps… il est grand, ce que je trouve est déjà un point génial ! (oui par rapport à moi qui fait 1m62) Il est ni trop musclé ni pas assez, juste comme il faut, il a des bras tout maigres et une taille vraiment mince et … il a un de ses cul ! Ses fesses sont vachement bien musclés, elles sont toutes pâles et bien ferme… RAAAh ! Plus jamais j'irai lire les yaoi de Rei ! Ça me monte trop à la tête ! !_

_Bon, Je fini par m'habiller en vitesse, car oui je suis impatient d'aller petit déjeuner… pour une fois que je suis impatient de manger quoi que se soit !... En entrant dans la cuisine je vois Kai toujours en train de préparer encore plus de nourriture pour nous tous, il est vraiment chou avec un tablier et en plus que ce qu'il cuisine bien…Je m'installe mais…je ne sais quoi choisir… je dois avoir un air d'ahuri sur la face…Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Reita prend mon menton entre ses deux doigt long, puis tourne ma tête vers lui….HEY HEY HEYYYY ! Mais il fait quoi là ! Attend Rei, me fait pas rougir ! Il me sourit d'un air faussement content et légèrement sadique…_

« **Reita : **Avale ça chibi-blond. *met un croissant dans ma bouche* »

_Un croissant s'engouffra dans ma bouche, …. Hmmm… trop bon !...oÏshi-desu !._(*/*)

« **Kai : **Alors ça te plait ? *smile*

**Ruki : **Ché trop bon ! *smile*

**Reita : **Parle pas la bouche pleine ! *lui fait un petite tape sur la tête* Hé hé.

**Ruki : **Itai !

**Kai : **Rei, arrête d'embêter Ruki ! Je veux qu'il appréci son repas, moi ! *faisant semblant de le gronder*

**Reita : **Gnagnagnagna !

**Ruki : **Ha ha ha ! On dirait une dispute entre une mère et son enfant ha ha !

**Reita : ***sourit* Ouais t'as pas tort, hé hé. Il manque plus que le papa. »

_Hé hé, cette fois il a raison…_

_Soudain, Miyavi apparait dans la cuisine (toujours à poil) et va vers Kai, celui-ci étant aux fourneaux ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Miya encercle possessivement la taille du brun, sa tête se pose dans son cou… il respire son odeur légèrement sucré puis lui chuchote à l'oreille._

« **Miyavi : **Ohayo, Hime-chan…

**Kai : **M-M-M-MiyA! A-Arrête j-je c-c-cuisine !

**Miyavi : ***avec une voix sensuelle toujours vers son oreille*Mais tu veux pas me dire bonjour avant ?

**Kai : **S-Si ! B-bonjour !

**Miyavi : **Bah voilà hi hi… on mange quoi de bon ? »

_Il est toujours à poil, et Rei et moi on a une magnifique vue sur son majestueux derrière. _

« **Reita : ***chuchote*Si on a pas envie de le croquer son 'tit cul de rêve…hah…

**Ruki : ***chuchote aussi*Rei….hentai

**Reita : ***chuchote encore* toi aussi tu l'a maté, chibi Ru' » *smile*

**Ruki : **O-oui mais moi c'et pas pareil ! *chuchote*

**Reita : ***chuchote* mais oui, ben suuuur ! hé hé

**Ruki : ***chuchote* parfaitement ! Moi c'est à cause de tes yaoi à la noix !

**Reita : **Fallait pas en lire ! bu *tire la langue*

**Miyavi : **Vous parlez de quoi les gosses ?

**Ruki : **R-rie

**Reita : **De ton beau cul ! *smile*

**Miyavi : **Ouais, c'est vrai que j'ai un magnifique cul…vous gênez pas pour mater ! *(^^)*

**Ruki : ***chuchote à Rei* T'es sur qu'il est pas encore bourré ?

**Reita : **Mais nan, il est toujours comme ça hé hé. »

_A coté de la cuisinière l'ambiance est nettement plus chaude, Miyavi ondule ses hanches contre le dos de Kai, celui-ci toujours prisonnier par Oresama. La…banane de Miya lui rentrant dans les fesses…je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens un truc bizarre dans mon bas ventre… c'est chaud, c'est chaud, c'est CHAUD ! ! !_

« **Kai : **M-Miya, t-tu pourrait a-aller t-t-t'habiller s-s'il te plait.

**Miyavi : **Mais pourquoi donc ? Tu n'aime pas mon corps ?

**Kai : **SI ! euh non ! enfin oui je… ça me gène, onegai…

**Miyavi : **Mais j'aime sentir tes petites fesses toutes musclés contre moi tu sais…

**Kai : **T'es le mal en personne... Ha*gémit*

**Miyavi : ***chuchote* mais t'aimes ça, nee ?

**Kai : **mmmmh »

_Des gémissements proviennent de là bas et Reita se marre à s'en étouffer avec sa brioche !_

_On, entend des bruits suspect… je me demande ce que c'est… ah ouais mais c'est Uru et Aoi !_

« **Ruki : **Ohayo ! »

_Ils ont une tête de mal-réveillé en plein puissance, Uruha a remis son pantalon mais les boutons y sont encore ouvert….et aoi n'est pas mieux, je crois qu'il a chouré un jogging blanc à Miya. Ils sont tout les deux torse nus… merde je rougis mais…en même temps c'est compréhensible, je suis entouré de mec extrêmement beaux, bien foutue et très grands (veux plus être nain ! _T.T_)_

« **Aoi : **Yoo ! ahhh *baille*

**Uruha : **Coucou mes chatons…*en regardant Miya & Kai* tient, y en a qui sont chaud dès le matin, ça c'est ce que j'appelle manger du lion *(^^)*

**Miyavi : **Bah ouais ! bu ! *tire la langue* Et puis bon, tout le monde aime mater mon superbe-magnifique et sublimissime CUL, na !

**Aoi : **J'avoue *en prenant un croissant* queche qu'on fai today ?

**Miyavi : **Ché pas, vos voulez qu'on fasse quoi les mecs ?

**Uruha : **Ohlà, faut pas demander ça dès le matin après une putain de cuite ! *se masse la tête*

**Aoi : **T'as mal mon Ruwa-chan ?

**Uruha : **Ouais, Aoi-chou.

**Reita : **Si ils sont pas « kawaiii » ses deux là ?

**Aoi : **Quoi, t'es jaloux ?

**Reita : **Pas le moindre du monde ! *smile* Sinon, pour en revenir au blême de la journée, on fait quoi ?

**Ruki : **Il fait beau aujourd'hui alors…j-je pense qu'on peut allez se promener quelque part, non ?

**Kai : **Mais lâche moi Miya *se débarrasse de lui* C'est pas une mauvaise idée Ru-chan !*(^^)*

**Reita : **Hey mais ouais !

**Miyavi : ***(T_T)* T'es méchant avec moi Kai !

**Uruha : ***le snob* Ok pour moi, mais où ?

**Kai : **hmmm…bonne question…qu'en dis-tu Ru-chan ?

**Ruki : **euh j-je…j'aurai bien aimé aller à la mer…*tout timide*

**REita : **Bonne idée le nain ! On va à la mer ! »

…

_Ce qui fut décidé fut fait ! Avec Rei on était passé chez nous nous changer en maillot de bain mais cette fois pour venir on était pas en, moto, c'est dommage, je commençais à m'y faire…surtout que rei est super musclé et bien foutu, kyah….attendez…je pense comme Miyavi là…merde….il a déteint sur moi ! Dire que j'étais pur et innocent avant…_

_Bref, là on marche en direction de la plage avec les autres, ils sont déjà torse nu et tout, et plein de gens les regardent, c'est normal, d'habitude ils sont beaux mais là ils sont carrément sexy…_

_Mais là Miya fait un 'tit rire gloussant de dinde._

« **Reita : **Que ce qui te fais rire ?

**Miyavi : **Les filles qui parlent sur nous, vous devriez écouter un peu, elles disent des choses un peu osée de temps en temps ha ha. »

_Je tends l'oreille, je me demande ce qu'elles disent… _

_« -*la brune* wouah putain les canons ! Je les ai jamais vus ici, je peux presque larguer mon copain là, kyaaa !_

_-*la rouquine-rouge* Ils ont tellement de classe…et quel beau cul en plus…nyaaa ! J'adore ! Le bandé il a l'air d'en avoir dans le pantalon ! En plus il a des airs de « bad boy » j'adore ! _

_-*la brune* ils sont tous si canons, je sais pas lequel est le plus beau…_

_-*la rose* j'avoue que là…_

_-*la rouquine* Putain, moi je veux le méché, le plus grand, vous avez vue comment il en dégage quoi ? ! On dirai un dieu, il a un visage parfait et tout, putain j'en suis quasi jalouse ! j'irai bien dans son lit moi !_

_-*la châtain* Moi je dis le brun avec des cheveux long, il dégage tellement de mystère et de sex apple… je le violerai sur place moi !_

_-*la blonde* Nan, c'est le brun aux cheveux court le mieux, zavez vu son sourire de ouf ? ? ! kya mais je le veux ! Le un mari idéal ! C'est ma mère qui sera contente !_

_-*la brune* Nan moi je dis le grand blond…ou châtain, je vois pas bien… ah non, mais c'est ces cheveux magnifiques, un délicat châtain avec des mèches d'or qui ressorte encore plus pendant le soleil, sa taille fine et élancé de mannequin on dirai qu'il dit « je suis le roi et toi ma princesse »….kyah….et quelle beau cul en plus ! Matez moi ça ! Et sa bosse zavez vue ? Tout ce qu'il faut pour me satisfaire ! »_

_Wouah…je savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi populaire, je me doutais qu'ils attirent les regards de tous mais là….c'est presque du viol avec des yeux ! _

_« -*la blonde* et du petit blond vous en pensez quoi ?_

_-*la brune* le nain ?_

_-*la blonde* ouais._

_-*la rose* …kawaii !_

_-*la rouquine* ah bon ?_

_-*la rose* mais regarde moi ça, il est tout maigre et frêle, avec sa peau aussi pâle que de la neige, ses beaux cheveux blond, ses yeux bleus, et regarde sa tête de chaton toute mignonne !_

_-*tout le monde rougit* …KAWAii !_

_-*la rose* (en plus il a un beau petit cul !) »_

_M-M-Moi ? ! ! ! Je rougis à une vitesse phénoménale, je suis encore pire qu'une tomate ! Tout les autres me regardent du coin de l'œil en pouffant dans leur barbe…est ce que je fais enfin partie de la bande ?_

…

_Je suis allongé sur le dos, sur une serviette, je laisse le soleil éblouissant et chaud caresser ma peau…je suis détendu, j'ai même envie de faire une sieste tellement que c'est bon ! haaa…que c'est agréable !_

« **Aoi : **Ruki-CHAN ! »

_Splash…et merde, il m'a aspergé avec de l'eau ce bakAoi ! J'ouvre les yeux avec un air de fou mental, je me lève et lui crie._

« **Ruki : **Tu vas le payer BakAoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Je prends une poignée de sable dans ma main gauche et je lui en mets dans le froc ! Je n'ai jamais était fan de la violence mais là, il m'a bien énervé !_

« **REita : **Ha ha ha ! Excellent Ruki ! Nice !

**Aoi : **Aiiieuh mais ça gratte ! Ru-chan t'es un vrai démon !

**Reita : ***passe une main derrière les épaules de Ruki* Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime BakAoi ! bu *tire la langue*

**Ruki : **ha ha ha ! »

_Je pense que je ne cesserai jamais de rire avec eux… avoir des amis est vraiment une bonne chose m-mais…je crois que je suis un peu trop proche de Reita… son odeur pénètre dans mes narines, comme il est plus grand je me prends ses cheveux dans la tronche mais…ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème…ils sentent bon…je crois que je suis accroc…mais que ce que je viens de dire ? ! On dirai un vieux pervers devant sa futur proie nan, nan, nan quand même, pas...Mais pourquoi je pense toutes ces choses à propos de Rei ? Il est beau, gentil et très prévenant et bourré de charme c'est claire, mais est-ce normale de penser ces choses d'un homme ? Qui plus est, mon futur « frérot » ?_

_Aoi par en courant vers Ruwa en criant « ils sont missant avec moiiiiii ! ! ! ! », je dois dire que c'est assez drôle à voir, on dirait qu'on a tous des « relations ambigüe » avec ceux de notre bande…_

_Rei enlève son bras de mon épaule, se gratte son (beau) derrière, puis enlève son t-shirt, et….NANI ? ! i-il a enlevé s-son t-shirt ? ! n-non pas devant moi ! sinon je vais encore penser à des choses stupide sur son corps…son magnifique corps, avec une peau mate, bien bronzé, tout ses muscles finement taillé et encré dans ce ventre parfait, son petit sourire rieur à la vue de tout ces gens qui l'admire et le jalouse pour son incomparable beauté… tout ça me donne des frissons, en plus « LA » chose s'éveille, cette douce chaleur torturante m'envahie partout, il me donne vraiment, vraiment très, très chaud…_

_Mais…où sont parti les autres ? _

« **Reita : **Que ce qu'il y a Ru ? Tu tire une tronche bizarre.

**Ruki : ***rougit* j-je me demandais où é-étaient allé les autres…

**Reita : **Hey mais c'est vrai t'as raison, On va les chercher ?

**Ruki : **Hm *acquisse* »

On marche tout le long de la plage sans rien trouver d'intéressant, cependant Rei eu une idée génial.

« **Reita : **Hey mais ils sont peut êt' dans les buissons, viens !

**Ruki : **mais pourquoi faire ? Que ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans des buissons ?

**Reita : **hmmm….le SEXE !

**Ruki : ***yeux=soucoupes puis rougis*….baka… »

_Lui se marre comme un malade en disant que j'avais fais une tête bizarre, j'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi…mais bon si c'est Rei sa passe…enfin je veux dire, je sais que c'est un baka et qu'il dit que des conneries *rire nerveux* ha ha ha…mais qui j'essaie d'embobiner sérieux ?_

_D'un seul coup Rei me tire vers en bas, en position accroupi._

« **Ruki : **M-mais que ce que tu fais Rei ?

**Reita : **chuuut ! *chuchotte* regarde ! »

_Je regarde dans la direction que m'a dis de voir Reita, que ce qu'il a sérieux ?...le spectacle que je vois est vraiment… excitant…oulà._

_Miyavi a plaqué Kai contre un arbre, ses mains parcourent son corps s'attardant sur des parties comme le torse et…plus bas…Il suçote le cou de Kai avec une intensité monstrueuse, on dirait qu'il le dévore tout cru…Kai lui n'est pas contre tout ça, je dirai même qu'il en prend un grand plaisir, ses joues sont rougis par l'émotion, des petites goutes de perles salé restent au coin de ses yeux et ils poussent des gémissements très provocateur et crie des petits « Miya…aaah… », à l'attente de tout ses « privilèges » envers sa tendre personne, Miyavi intensifie la cadence, ses mains allant dans le short de Kai, celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. _

_Cette scène est très obscène, on dirait un ange et un démon entrain de désobéir à leur principes rien que pour le plaisir de s'aimer…je trouve ça très beau….et mini-Ruki est très d'accord avec moi, d'ailleurs faut que je le calme ça va mal aller, il arrête pas de grossir et je cris que je bave la bouche grande ouverte en plus….ça m'apprendra à lire des yaoi de Rei les soir ! Lui commence à ricaner._

« **Ruki : **Pourquoi tu rigole ?

**Reita : **Quelle bande de e'tits cochons franchement, hé hé, mais bon on va les laisser dans leur intimité ça vaut mieux nan ?

_Wouah, Rei fait preuve de maturité et de respect….je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'étonne, j-je suis fière de lui…_

**Reita : **Sinon…bah on peut toujours jouer les voyeurs ! *smile* »

_Misère ! Moi qui avais espéré qu'il soit enfin plus…moins pervers ! hah, bon, on s'en va doucement sans faire de bruits, malgré tout j'ai pas envie de les déranger, ce sera un couple formidable, ce sont mes amis et je pense que ce moment intime leur appartient…_

_On est revenu à la plage, à se beau sable jaune, mais moins beau que mes cheveux hé hé…merde, Miya m'a VRAIMENT déteint dessus…c'est bien ma veine…_

_Puis REi se met à parler de choses étranges…_

« **Reita : **Ils allèrent tous les deux manger une glace, tout les deux agacé par cette chaleur horrible l'été. C'est le plus grand qui paya, laissant le plus petit le choix de leur glace. Lorsque le petit brun mangeait sa glace, c'était une vraie torture pour le grand blond, de la glace aux chocolat coulait lentement au coin de la bouche petit brun, celui-ci ayant des joues rougis par la chaleur et étant torse nu était… la tentation incarnée ! Le grand et beau blond ne pu se retenir et à l'aide de ses majestueux doigts long de guitariste souleva le menton du beau brun et emprisonna avec envie la bouche de Mr « Sex apple » dans un long et langoureux baiser (tout en mangeant le chocolat qui avait sensuellement coulé) *smile*

**Ruki : ***impressionné et rouge* t-tu parle de quoi R-rei ?

**Reita : **je décrie ce qui s'est probablement passé avant que ces deux là ne s'embrassent »

_Il pointa son index dans une direction, je m'empresse de regarder et là… je vois Uruha embrasser langoureusement un Aoi tout rouge. Uruha le tient fermement dans ses bras pour qu'il y est aucune tentative de fuite et effectivement il lèche sensuellement la peau de Aoi, plus précisément là où le chocolat était…wouah…je crois que je vais faire des rêves érotiques cette nuit, pas vous ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_Pour __**Kuro-fr-neko : **__Tadaqaaaaam ! Je plaisantais ^^, bien sur que se sera du Reituki vu que y a déjà du Miya/Kai ! ^^_

_Allez, je vais faire chier le monde avec ma vie pour changer : ma guitariste s'est barré, du coup et le batteur a décidé de s'en aller aussi, alors que j'étais à deux doigt de commander ma guitare…ouais y pas à dire, je suis une VDM* victime._

_*VDM = Vie De Merde_


	12. Chapter 12

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Kai, Ruki & Rei_

_**Couple(s) **__: Reituki pas encore formé, Aoi/Uru et Miya/Kai_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__Je sais que je suis une sadique et à la fin du prochain chapitre tu vas pleurer XDDD et oui Reita est un « yaoiste extra lucide » XDD_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Ça fait 5 jours que le super anniversaire de Miya est fini, c'est dommage j'adorais trop !... Kai et Miya sont officiellement en couple et d'ailleurs ne se privent pas de nous le rappeler ha ha, ils restent souvent dans leur monde de pervers…mais Uru et Aoi sont nettement plus à l'écoute, ils sont pas totalement dans leur bulle mais ils sont plus du genre à se faire des petits gestes tendres et des petits regards timides et amoureux, je les trouve très mignons, je les imaginais plus…. sauvages, plus comme Miyavi enfaite ha ha…je me demande ce que ça fait de ressentir de l'amour envers quelqu'un…Miya garde possessivement Kai pour lui et ils ont l'air d'être tellement heureux, ils passent de plus en plus de moments seul à seul et Miya est d'une franchise rare et comme il ne fait que complimenter Kai celui-ci est aux anges, pour moi c'est le couple idéale…même si, y a aussi la version de Uruha et Aoi, ils ressemblent à deux anges ensemble, leur monde est plein de bizou-nourses et ils passent leur temps à se dire des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, le rouge aux joues ils finissent toujours par s'embrasser …_

_Ils ont l'air tellement heureux et épanoui….alors c'est ça d'« aimer »…déjà que c'est la première fois que je me fais des amis je devrai être content…mais pourquoi je pense à l'amour alors ? C'est peut être de mon âge mais…j'ai vraiment du mal avec les autres, il n'y a qu'à mes amis que j'ai donné ma confiance … alors je sais pas… pour l'instant j'aurai extrêmement du mal à faire des rencontres, je ne suis toujours pas sûr de moi… je ne suis même pas sur de mon orientation sexuelle pour tout vous dire …hah, si un des mes amis était là, il me dirait de ne pas me prendre la tête… ouais c'est ce que je vais faire…._

_Mais si j'étais en couple avec un homme, quel serait mon genre ?...Peut être plus petit que moi ? Nan, pas la peine d'espérer, il y en a pas beaucoup dans le monde, des mecs plus petits que moi et si oui, seulement de quelques cm qui se verrons même pas…alors un grand, beau et fort ?...ouais avec un sens de l'humour et qui aime me protéger…mais…pourquoi j'ai l'impression de parler de REi là ? ! ! _

_Depuis quelques temps, mon esprit est embrouillé par sa présence…que j'aime tant…mais c'est vrai que s'imaginer dans ses bras, entrain de l'embrasser fougueusement sur la bouche me donne des frissons dans tout le corps et je commence à chaque fois avoir très, très , très , très CHAUD….mais à quoi je pense ?...que ce que je ressens pour Rei au juste ?..._

« **Reita : **Ruki ? »

_Reita m'appelle depuis le salon, je me lève et va le rejoindre._

« **Reita : **Bonjours Ru-chouchou*(^^)* je vais faire les courses et j'ai invité Kai à manger avec nous (enfaite c'est lui, qui va faire la cuisine *clin d'œil*).

**Ruki : **Ah bon ?

**Reita : **Oui, t'as pas fini ton régime, petit hé hé, allez porte toi bien, il va surement arriver avant moi bye bye. »

_Il s'approche de moi, se baisse et me smac sur la joue avec ses belles lèvres rondes et chaudes avant de partir au supermarché…je reste bouche bée et aux anges, ma main sur ma joue…j'aime avoir des contactes avec lui, j'ai besoin de lui…pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il me laisse seul j'ai le cœur qui se serre ?...j'ai tellement de questions…qui sont malheureusement sans réponses… _

…

_Ça doit faire déjà une vingtaine de minutes que je suis ici, sur le pallier de la porte, toujours ma main sur ma joue et mes questions…c'est alors que j'entends la sonnette de l'entrée, mais oui bien sur, Kai vient ! J'ouvre la porte, je sais à qui je peux me confier, Kai ! Il n'y qu'avec lui que je peux parler de tout ça ! Oui c'est ce qu'il me faut ! Mon petit brun, qui sert de maman à tout le groupe !_

« **Ruki : **KAI ! »

_Je me jette sans réfléchir dans ses bras, j'ai tellement besoin de lui et faut dire qu'il me manquait en plus._

« **Kai : ***caresse la tête de Ru'* Doucement Ru'chan, moi aussi je suis content de te voir *smile* »

_J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et le serre encore plus fort dans mes bras, aide moi Kai…_

« **Ruki : **Tu m'a manqué Kai et…j'ai besoin de ton aide…

**Kai : **Que ce qui t'es arrivé Ruki ? Un problème avec quelqu'un ? Reita ? Tes parents ? Seiichi ? je. »

_Je l'interrompe en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres et fait signe de me suivre dans le salon. Il se déchausse et me suit rapidement, mine inquiète sur le visage. Nous nous installons sur le canapé, lui à mes cotés._

« **Kai : **Alors Ruki, dis moi c'est quoi ce fameux problème ?

**Ruki : **…

**Kai : **…écoute Ruki, c'est vrai qu'on se connait pas depuis longtemps mais…est ce que tu pourras me faire confiance ? T'avais vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de l'aide toute à l'heure…je suis là pour toi ne l'oublie pas…

**Ruki : **J-je…je me sens…étrange depuis quelques temps…surtout après la plage…votre mise en couple…je…je pense aux choses bizarres…

**Kai : **Bizarres dans quel sens ? ça…te dégoute ?

**Ruki : **Non, non, non ! Loin de là ! je veux dire… j'arrête pas de me poser des questions…sur l'amour et tout…le reste…en vous regardant tous en couple j'ai l'impression que c'est merveilleux !

**Kai : ***sourire timidement* mais _C'est _merveilleux Ruki-chan…

**RuKI : **Et je …. Comment dire… je me demande si…moi aussi je serai aussi heureux si j'aimai quelqu'un… mais d'un autre côté je sais que je ne suis pas près de faire des rencontres, je suis encore trop « coincé », que j'ai des amis est déjà un exploit pour moi… je sais que je suis pas prêt mais…je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir…en savoir plus…

**Kai : **tu sais c'est normal de se poser des questions…ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est…magnifique…mais l'amour, c'est un lien bien trop fragile à mon goût mais bon, quoi qu'il arrive pour moi ça vaut le coup…

**Ruki : **ça doit être ça….mais j'ai aussi un autre problème…

**Kai : **Lequel ? *inquiet*

**Ruki : **Q-quand j-je pense à v-vos couples et que je me pose d-des questions j-je…j'en viens à penser q-q-que…étant donné que je ne sais pas si je suis hétéro ou gay…j-j'avais pensé que….enfin je….me suis imaginé avec Reita *rouge de gène* »

_Le dernier bout de phrase sortie de ma bouche comme un miaulement…j'espère q-qu'il va me comprendre….après tout c'est Kai…j'avais vraiment besoin de me confier à quelqu'un._

« **Ruki : **A chaque fois c'est pareil, je sens une chaleur se propager dans tout mon corps quand je pense à lui…c'est étrange…et en plus imaginer ça avec lui je…je comprends pas…aide moi, kai *yeux suppliants* »

_Il me prend dans ses bras et me murmure aux creux de l'oreille._

« **Kai : **Ruki…tu aime Reita…pas seulement en ami mais comme un amant…

**Ruki : **Quoi ? ! J-je c'est pas possible !

**Kai : **Et pourquoi ça ? Rend toi à l'évidence Ruki, c'est la vérité !

**Ruki : **Alors je…je serai amoureux de Rei… ?

**OoOoO**

_XDDDD j'ai l'impression que plein de gens sont aux anges là ? Nee ? ^^_

_Un chapitre court mais résumant bien la situation ^^_

_Par contre je vous préviens, le prochain chapitre risque de mettre en colère les fans du Reituki, mais en ayant mon diplôme de sadique ^^, je ne vous le dirai pas bu *tire la langue*_

_Bye bye ! (^^)_


	13. Chapter 13

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau mec de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Kai, Ruki & Rei_

_**Couple(s) **__: Reituki pas encore formé, Aoi/Uru et Miya/Kai_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__Tu veux me tuer ? ! Mais pourquoi ? ! _(T_T)_ d'abord, j'étais très sage cette année (ouais je mens…mais bon, je suis pas un ange j'y peux rien _(-_-') _)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**OoOoO**_

_« __**Ruki : **__Reita…je ne l'ai su que récemment mais…enfaite je…je suis amoureux de toi…_

_**Reita : **__Quoi ? _

_**Ruki : **__Je…je t'aime… »_

_Ça y est je l'ai dis…ces mots sont enfin sorties de ma bouche…j'espère qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi…_

_« __**Reita : **__….HA HA HA HA HA !_

_**Ruki : **__R-Rei que ce qui te prend ?_

_**Reita : **__HA HA HA HA ! T'es idiot ou quoi ? Tu penses quand même pas que JE suis amoureux de toi ? ! HA HA HA ! Mais quel blairot ! Déjà, je suis pas une pauvre tafiole et puis franchement tu t'es regardé ? Tu crois franchement que j'ai besoin d'un putain d'anorexique tout moche et coincé comme une sainte-nitouche ? HA HA HA ! Mais quel con j'y crois pas ! Jamais je n'aimerai une personne comme toi ! Tu entends ? JAMAIS !..._

_**Ruki : **__*verse une larme* R-Rei…_

_**Reita : **__Sale pédale, ne m'approche plus jamais ! »_

_Il me cracha dessus en partant…_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Encore ce rêve…depuis que Kai m'a fais admettre que j'aime Rei et que je suis donc gay je fais ce cauchemar…je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça pourrait se passer comme ça… je dors presque plus, mange grâce à REi mais lui, je l'évite maintenant…j'ai l'impression qu'on en est revenu au point de départ…en plus je me sens super mal, j'ai un affreux mal de tête et de la fièvre je crois… mais je ne l'ai pas dis à Rei…sinon il s'inquiéterai …et je m'en voudrai… surtout qu'il prendrait encore plus soin de moi et je risque de dévoiler mon secret…_

_Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige péniblement dans le salon, heureusement qu'il y a pas d'adultes dans la maison, ça nous aurait bien fait chier…_

« **Ruki : **Khof, khof ! »

_Oh putain je commence à tousser c'est pas vrai…avec ma santé de m*rde ça risque de s'aggraver, je vais allumer la télé qui donne sur une émission très « intellectuelle » … c'est un débat sur l'utilité des légumes…que ce que les gens s'en fichent, heureusement que mon livre et sur la table basse, je m'empare de lui sans attendre, il m'a bien manqué ce petit veinard, cette fois je lis « Twilight, la parodie par Spielberg » c'est très intéressant, ça raconte l'histoire d'un autre point de vue et comme dans la plupart des romans que je lis tout fini mal…très mal et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire…parce que c'est tellement agréable à lire…et ça me ramène aussi à la dur réalité…_

…

_Je m'éloigne de Reita de jour en jour…j'espère qu'il comprendra que c'est pour son bien…_

_-Mais qui est ce que tu veux tromper, Ruki ? !_

_Ruki : hein ?_

_-Je suis ton subconscient baka, en plus tu t'es endormi en lisant, BAKA !_

_Ruki : pas la peine de crier Mme la Conscience !_

_-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je suis une femme ? ! Pourtant mes nichons ne se trouve pas au bon endroit : ! ! _

_Ruki : Ah Bon ? Je peux regarder… ?_

_-…..TEME ! Je vais t'étriper espèce d'IDIOOOOOOOT ! ! ! ! !_

_Ruki : Arrête de me traiter d'idiot et de m'étrangler ! Je suis pas une peluche en plus !_

_-T'en a l'air pourtant….bref, attend j'étais sensé te faire la morale, ça part en sucette là mon truc ! Donc…qui veux tu tromper en disant que c'est « pour Son bien » ? C'est vraiment cruel et stupide de ta part….si tu le voulais vraiment, tu lui avoueras tes sentiments, Reita ne se moquera pas de toi, c'est ton ami et en plus Tout ses potes sont gay alors…_

_Enfaite la vérité c'est que tu as peur…tu fais ta poule mouillé pour éviter de passer à la casserole, de te faire juger mais tu ne comprends donc pas que si tu ne prends pas de risque, tu n'aura jamais rien !_

_Ruki : Arrête ! … Je le sais tout ça mais… je suis rongé par la peur de l'intérieur…j'ai l'impression que… que si jamais je lui avoue quoi que se soit, ma vie sera pire qu'avant…*larme*_

_-Tu te dois d'essayer…au moins pour qu'il sache ce que tu ressens…parce que c'est pas bien de cacher ce qu'on a sur le cœur à ceux qu'on aime…._

…

_**-Réveille toi, Ruki chan !**_

**Ruki : **AAAAAAAh ! »

_J'ouvre les yeux, je trouve Rei quasiment sur moi en train de me secouer les épaules pour me réveiller, une larme a coulé sur ma joue…c'était un rêve…ma « conscience » a raison mais…je veux attendre un peu….je veux avoir plus de courage tout lui avouer…_

_Rei soupire, enlève la trace de larme de sur ma joue._

**« Reita : **ça va Ru' ? T'as fais un cauchemar ? Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? Je.

**Ruki : **Non c'est rien ! *le repousse* j'ai eu juste trop mal à la tête et ça m'a fais pleurer ! C'est tout !

**Reita : **…Ruki….que ce qui t'arrive ?... »

_Non, non par pitié ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux, non je t'en supplie… pourquoi fais tu ça ?...c'est pas juste…puis je lui réponds froidement._

« **Ruki : **Je n'ai rien, laisse moi…

**Reita : **Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? ! Que ce que j'ai fais de mal, Ruki ? ! ! !

**Ruki : **Je t'ai dis de me laisser en paix, j'ai mal à la tête… »

_Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte d'entré, il faut vraiment que je sorte de cette maison, j'ai peur de l'extérieur mais ici, c'est encore pire…Reita, qu'est ce qu'il pourra penser si jamais il connaissait la vérité ?_

_J'entends des pas de courses, c'est Rei, il m'attrape violement par le poignet et me plaque contre le mur, en mettant ses deux mains de chaque coté de ma tête, Rei NON ! Onegai…arrête…je veux pas que tu sache la vérité !_

« **Reita : **MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIE ! ARRETE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON, POURQUOI TU TE COMPORTE COMME ÇA AVEC MOI ? ? ! REPONDS ! »

_Il me secoue en me criant dessus…une larme s'échappe … puis deux… merde je suis en train de chialer, oh non…je ne vais pas tarder à craquer…_

« **Ruki : **RIEN ! L-laisse moi je t'en pris…hun *sanglotte*

**Reita : **Ruki…arrête de pleurer s'il te plait j'ai horreur de te voir comme ça…ça me fait mal…

**Ruki : **Pardon, je suis désolé…tout est de ma faute…

**Reita : **Mais que ce que tu raconte Ruki ? Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Dis-moi …. Ruki, onegai… »

_Ne dis pas ça d'une voix aussi douce, ne fais pas de gestes tendres envers moi…je ne mérite pas ça….mais le pire c'est que j'en profite… Il prend mon menton entre ses deux doigt et le soulève, mon regard plonge directement dans le sien…oh non, je suis transporté dans ce tourbillon, ses yeux noir m'envoutent, je resterai toujours prisonnier d'eux…_

« **Ruki : ***sanglote* hun, j-je suis d-désolé j-je voulais pas être comme ça, j-je suis désolé que ça ai tombé sur toi, gomen-nasai… tout est de ma faute h-hun *pleure encore plus* »

_Je m'excuse toujours et encore…mais cet « amour »…ce n'est pas saint, quelqu'un d'extraordinaire comme lui et quelqu'un d'aussi misérable que moi ne peuvent être ensemble…c'est écrit, c'est comme ça…_

_Au bout d'un moment, mes excuses énervent mon beau blond, il perd patience… gomen Rei…_

_Il me re-plaque contre le mur._

« **Reita : **RUKI !

**Ruki : **….

**Reita : **…J'EN AI MARRE ! POURQUOI TU T'EXCUSE DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE COMME SI TU AVAIS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAL ? ! ! ! POURQUOI TU M'EVITE SES DERNIERS TEMPS ? ? ? ! POURQUOI RUKI, POURQUOI ? ? ? ?

**Ruki : **MAIS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! … Je suis désolé…je voulais pas mais…c'est venu comme ça c'est de ma faute… »

_Je continu de pleurer…comme une chiffe mole….que ce que je me fais pitié…je glisse lentement vers le sol et je continu lamentablement à m'excuser et de pleurer…_

_Pendant ce temps là Reita n'a pas bougé d'un poil, les yeux exorbité et les mains tremblantes, mon regard ose s'aventurer sur lui et lorsqu'il me voit par terre, dans cette position avec toutes ses larmes il ne tient plus…il s'enfuie…alors…c'est fini ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens un mécontentement dans l'air XD, pour ma défense je tiens à préciser que je suis une « Nyappi-end addict » voilà ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau petit ami de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Ruki, REi , Miyavi et Seiichi_

_**Couple(s) **__: Reituki pas encore formé, Aoi/Uru et Miya/Kai_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Pour __**Supy : **__Gomen Supi-chan, c'est pas pour tout de suite les bisou-nourses (tu verras en lisant)_

_Pour __**Momow-chan : **__enfaite c'est pas vraiment de l'inspiration, disons que pendant les vacs d'été de cette année un moment j'arrivais à faire des chapitres bien complet et tout en une après midi alors je me suis dis « mais bouge ton cul ! On va pas rester sur cette fic cent 7 ans quand même ! » et puis voilà ^^ ( j'avais prévue de faire 10 chapitres pendant les vacs mais j'en ai fais que 5 _-_-'_)_

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__je vois que t'es du genre zen XDDDD, j'ai fais pire comme « chapitre triste » je pense, dans mes précédentes « œuvres »._

_(PS : Oui j'ai remarqué ^^)_

_**Pour MINNA – SAMA : **__J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de gens voulait me tuer à cause du chapitre précédent XD, n'empêche, il vous a tous choqué le début ! hé hé c'est ce que j'espérais ^^ (N'est ce pas __**Neko Shiver **__XD)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_(PS : Et bonne année 2011 ^^)_

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Ça y est… c'était ce verdict là auquel je m'attendais le plus, celui dont j'avais le plus peur …il est parti…me laissant seul dans cet appartement si froid à présent… mes larmes n'ont pas cessé de couler depuis son départ … c'est tellement douloureux…mais…si il revenait ? Là maintenant tout de suite ? Ou si quelqu'un d'autre passait ? Ceux de la bande ? Ma mère ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans cet état, il faut que je sorte d'ici ! …_

_Je me lève, je trébuche un peu, j'ai toujours mal à la tête…itai… J'essaie de marcher normalement, même si une vieille voisine, qui est une vrai langue de vipère me dévisage avec ses petits yeux noir, elle va pas tarder d'aller raconter des conneries au autres p'tits vieux cette folle…tsss…je vais tellement mal, c'est atroce…mais il faut que je sorte…je j'aille loin d'ici, je ne peux rester dans cet endroit … il faut que je parte…._

_Oui, j'ai enfin réussi à ouvrir cette putain de porte en béton, qui est la porte principale de l'immeuble…je suis enfin dehors…le vent étrangement froid fouette mon visage, mes jambes tremblent mais malgré tout je me mets à courir, toujours plus vite, je veux fuir cette endroit au moins pour quelques heures…comment est ce que ça va se passer avec Reita maintenant ? Il ne voudra surement plus jamais me parler, me toucher, me regarder…mon cœur me fait si mal, il se serre, j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me poignarder…et mes larmes continuent de couler sur mes joues…ça doit faire des heures que je pleure, mes yeux sont rouges…je dois vraiment faire peur à voir… je me sens tellement mal…_

_Mes jambes, mes bras, ma tête…tout mon corps est en miettes…mes muscles me tirent, même les plus infimes de tous…à chaque fois quand je fais un mouvement j'ai comme un électro choque dans ma colonne vertébrale….mes jambes ne vont pas tarder à lâcher et par-dessus tout, j'ai envie de vomir, de vomir tout ce qui se trouve dans mon estomac…je suis si minable je ne peux même pas m'enfuir, je suis tellement faible… pas étonnant que Reita ai réagi de cette façon…franchement, qui aurait voulu se trainer un boulet comme moi ?_

_Mes larmes brouillent tellement ma vue que je ne vois plus rien…Aie…je viens de rentrer dans le mur d'un immeuble, tout les passants rigolent de moi, c'est vrai quoi, un pauvre con qui ne vois même pas où il va et en plus qui se prend le mur dans la tronche, c'est hilarant … mais personne ne s'arrête pour m'aider…ils ont raison je n'en vaux pas la peine…_

_Ma main toute pâle vient toucher mon front…je brule…_

_Aujourd'hui il fait particulièrement froid…un tempête se prépare…le ciel est déjà gris, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir dans quelques minutes…je vais surement tomber encore plus malade et peut être même…mourir… ce serai bien comme ça…. je n'aurai plus à souffrir que se soit mentalement ou physiquement, je serai libre….j'ai qu'à me laisser faire, nee ?_

_Je ne sais où je trouve cette force mais je réussi à me relever puis main contre le mur je marche encore un peu jusqu'à trouver l'endroit parfait…un parc…il n'y aurai personne…tant mieux…, je trouve un banc libre, pas trop sale et je m'y assoie…à cette instant une pluie aux goutent lourdes commence, accompagné d'un vent dévastateur…se sera la dernière chose que je verrai… je mourrai….mais cette méthode n'est pas très fiable, de plus, je dois attendre des heures pour que ça marche…_

_Heureusement pour moi cette tempête va durer tout l'après midi et toute la nuit… ça se voit…c'est tellement puissant, tellement…intense…_

_Cette fois c'est un sac poubelle qui m'atterrie dans la tronche…il est sorti de la poubelle du parc à cause du vent trop fort et bien sur c'est tombé sur moi…il s'envole tout aussitôt me laissant un papier d'emballage de TWIX sur une partie de mon visage…qui s'envole lui aussi mais malheureusement le porc qui l'a jeté ne l'avait pas fini et un bout de ce machin me tombe dans l'œil._

**« Ruki : i**taii… »

_Je le prends et le jette de toute mes forces contre un arbre mais celui ci m'envoie une grande feuille et pleine face…_

« **Ruki : **Mais y en a marre !** »**

_Je me laisse retomber sur le banc…j'attire que des emmerdes….c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais été heureux et je ne le saurai jamais… à qui je vais faire de la peine si je mourrais ?...ma mère ? Par obligation, vu que je suis son « enfant » mais elle réussirai à m'oublier…Reita ? il va peut être regretter des petites choses mais…cela ne va pas l'hanter toute sa vie, tant mieux ….Kai, Miya, Uru et Aoi ? Un petit moment aussi…mais ils ont leur âme sœur…tout ira bien…alors…sayonara sekai wo… je ferme les yeux dans ferme intention de ne plus jamais les re-ouvrir, je veux crever sur ce banc…_

« -Tient, tient qui voilà ha ha ! Alors _Taka-chan_, tout va bien j'espère ? »

_Oh non, non, NON ! Pas lui….j-j'en peux plus là…merde à la fin…mes jambes ne sont pas assez fortes pour me transporter plus loin et lui….c'est pas le genre de personne à lâcher sa proie…n'est ce pas… Seiichi ?_

« **Ruki : **Q-Que ce que t-tu me veux ?

**Seiichi : **Oh mais la même chose que d'habitude : te _détruire_…

**Ruki : **…et t'en a pas marre ?

**Seiichi : **hmm…nan ! *smile* J'y pense, c'est la deuxième fois que tu oses me répondre de la sorte…depuis que tu t'es fais des « amis », ce n'est pas sympa ça… d'ailleurs à cause de ton pote avec la serviette Nana sur la gueule, je suis allé à l'hôpital et mon beau visage a été abimé….tu va devoir payer pour lui _Taka-chan_… »

_Il s'avance vers moi toujours ce sourire mauvais aux lèvres…en temps normal je serai paniqué, je trouverai une force incroyable pour m'enfuir mais là, rien n'est pareil…allez achève moi toi, ce sera plus rapide comme ça, Seiichi_

_Il est penché au dessus de moi, ses deux mains de chaque coté de ma tête il sourit toujours et me regarde dans les yeux, qui doivent être vide à présent…_

« **Seiichi : **Que ce qu'il y a mon p'tit _Taka _? D'habitude tu tremble, gémis et pleures, c'est une chose qui m'excite beaucoup je dois dire… mais aujourd'hui, rien…que ce que tu as ? »

_Tout en disant ses mots sa main caressa tendrement ma joue, mes yeux s'écarquillent un peu et mes joues rougissent malgré moi, lui il refait son sourire de sadique en chaleur et me gifle…itai…sa fait mal…le vent me gifle lui aussi…achevez moi…_

_Après sa gifle, je suis tombé alors maintenant il me relève avec sa force « surnaturelle »…puis un coup de genou dans le ventre AAAAAAH ! _

_Je crache de sang huh merde…il me donne encore des coups de poings dans le ventre jusqu'à se que je puisse plus tenir debout, je tombe à terre mais il continu à parsemer mon corps de coups, surtout la partie du haut mais cette fois ce sont ces pieds qui se mettent en action, j'ai le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir cette lueur, comme l'autre fois, meurtrière dans ces yeux…je veux…que tout ça se termine…pitié…_

« **NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! »**

_Q-Qui est ce ? Je vois un bel homme, voix horriblement belle, incroyablement mince, très grand aussi et ses cheveux….sont noir corbeau avec…des mèches roses et multicolores ?...Miyavi…c'est Miyavi !...Mais…pourquoi je m'en réjouie moi ? _

« **Seiichi : **Que ce tu me veux toi ? Hey…mais tu seras pas un _« des amis »_ de _Taka-chan_ ? hé hé

**Miyavi : **Oui et toi, TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE L'APPELER COMME ÇA ! »

_Tout en hurlant ça Miyavi se jette sur lui, il commence par un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Seiichi, celui-ci pivote un peu, Oresama profite de ce temps là pour attraper sa tête avec sa main et l'attirer en bas contre son majestueux genou. Après ceci, Seiichi tombe par terre mais n'es pas encore K.O alors Miyu continu encore et encore, coups de pieds et coups de poings se succèdent…pourquoi fais tu ça, Miyavi ? Pour moi ?_

_En finissant son « travail » il accourt tout de suite vers moi, enlève sa veste et me le met sur les épaules, puis il me prend ans ses bras comme un princesse._

« **Miyavi : **Ruki, ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fais trop de mal ?

**Ruki : **hm hm *fais non de la tête*

**Miyavi : **Tu…tu as l'air…pas comme d'habitude…t'es sur que ça va ?

**Ruki : **Oui…repose moi…

**Miyavi : **Beh pourquoi ? « (**) »

**Ruki : **Je voulais…mourir sur ce banc…dans ce parc… »

_Dis je sans aucune émotion dans ma voix…mon regard redevient vide…c'est pire qu'avant…allez Miya, laisse moi…je ne demande que ça…_

« **Miyavi : **Ruki…ne redis plus jamais ça… »

_Il me pose sur ce banc…merci Miya...Mais que ce…qu'il fait ?_

« **Miyavi : ***avec son téléphone* Allo, Rei-chan ? … Oui c'est moi Miyu…oui bien mais par contre quelqu'un ne va pas bien là…je te parle de Ruki, Seiichi l'a retrouvé et l'a un peu amoché…non, je l'ai buté, il est dans les vapes…mais Ruki dis des choses bizarres…il dis qu'il veut crever en paix sur le banc du parc…ok je t'attends…

T'inquiète Rei arrive !

**Ruki : **M-Mais…je veux pas … »

_Il me regarde un instant avec une moue pleine d'incompréhension puis me prend dans ses bras…je ne me lasserai jamais de ses étreintes …_

…

« -RUKI ! »

_Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qui sait…Reita…je tremblote et me serre encore plus contre Miyavi._

« **Reita : **Vous allez bien tout les deux ?

**Miyavi : **Oui…enfin je crois … Rei, tu lui as fais quelque chose ?

**Reita : **Oui…en quelques sortes…écoute Ruki je…je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…enfin je…pour le comportement que j'ai eu j-je veux te l'expliquer…mais en privé mais…pourquoi tu as dis que tu voulais mourir ?

**Ruki : **Parce que ça fait mal…ici »

_Fis-je en pointant mon cœur du doigt…_

« **Reita : **Je suis désolé tout est de ma faute, mais…MAIS T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE PERNSER A LA MORT ! TU IMAGINE DEUX SECONDE CE QU'ON AURAIT PU RESSENTIR ? Kai, Aoi , Miya et Uru ? ? ? Et moi… ?...je ne veux pas te perdre Ru'… »

_En entendant ces mots une larme vient couler sur ma joue…une fois de plus… mais cette fois ci je suis tellement content…c'est une larme de joie_

_Et ce fut la dernière image que j'ai eu de cette journée, la fièvre m'emporta dans le sommeil…_

_**OoOoO**_

_XD voilà voilà !^^_

_Alors tout d'abord je tiens présenter mes excuse à Reita pour la serviette Nana, c'est pas du tout ce que je pense mais comme Seiichi est un méchant voilà quoi _( -_-')_ gomen_

_Sinon je me suis trop amusé avec la poubelle et le TWIX XDDD _

_Je rigolais en même temps que je l'écrivais ça devait trop bizarre à voir XD (heureusement que personne n'a vu…même si je suis presque sur qu'on m'a entendu XD ^^)_


	15. Chapter 15

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau petit ami de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Ruki, REi , Miyavi et Seiichi_

_**Couple(s) **__: Reituki pas encore formé, Aoi/Uru et Miya/Kai_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Pour __**Momow-chan : **__Ouais, les mamies sont sympa mais les vieilles mégères je blaire pô ! (le sac poubelle est ma première blague « fictive » de l'année 2011 ^^) Bah Seiichi…il était pas mort non plus ^^ (ils se battaient en plein milieu du parc si je me souviens bien _-_-'')

_Et encore une chose….J'AIIIIIIIME COUPER A SES MOMENT LAAA MOUAHAHAHHAHAHA !_

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__Ouais la serviette Nana a été génial XDDD, mais …. J'aime pas insulter Rei-chan, il est trop…kakoi ! _(**)

_Pour __**Neko-Shiver : **__Pour tout dire, je suis désolé Ru-doudou mais…j'arrêtais pas de me foutre de sa gueule XDDD j'en pouvais plus parce que je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais en plein milieu du truc triste j'ai eu comme une pulsion, l'envie de rajouter un truc débile XD (le mur dans la face, le sac poubelle, le twix et la feuille…j'étais plié en deux XDDDD)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Hmmm…je me sens…bizarre…tout mon corps est affreusement lourd…comme si j'tais en coton…pff et qui a éteint la lumière ?_

_J'ouvre lentement mes paupières…_

« **Ruki : **Où…suis-je ? »

_C'est une grande pièce lumineuse, il y a deux lits, la fenêtre est ouverte en grand, le rideau s'envole à cause du vent … cette même fenêtre laisse passer de très beaux rayons de soleil, la pièce devient…. Comme angélique, sur le lit juste à coté du mien il y a…plein de bordel…j'ai compris où je suis, je suis dans ma chambre et celle de Rei …dans « notre » chambre…._

« **Reita : **Oh, Ruki tu es réveillé ? »

_Reita rentre dans la pièce, vêtu d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur les 4 ou 5 premiers boutons…il est…encore plus beau que d'habitude…toute cette blancheur…ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qui volent légèrement « grâce » au vent…et son sourire éblouissant…j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu…_

_Il arrive vers moi avec un petit plateau où il y a disposé plein de petites choses à manger qui ont l'air délicieuses… moi qui pensais ne jamais me réveiller…Rei…arigato…_

_Je me mets en position assise, dos contre le mur mon corps restant cependant dans ce lit douillet…_

« **Reita : **Je t'ai apporté à manger et des médicaments contre le rhume… »

_Il vient poser le plateau sur mes genoux et s'assoie, sur une chaise à coté de moi._

« **Reita : **Tu vas mieux ? »

_Me demande t il… il m'a manqué…sa voix, son visage, ses contactes avec moi…si tu me demande si je vais mieux je vais te répondre que oui, mais ce, uniquement parce que tu es à mes cotés….pourquoi j'en suis venu à vouloir me suicider ?...Si Miya n'était pas arrivé à temps je me demande ce que je serai devenu…mon « rêve » serait peut être réalisé…je me demande d'ailleurs…_

« **Ruki : ***acquiesce* Hm…Rei…euh et…Miyu, je…?

**Reita : **Miya est reparti hier soir.

**Ruki : **Mais…que ce qu'il faisait là bas ?

**Reita : **Il avait acheté un cadeau pour Kai, et son scoot se trouvais à l'entré du parc… et c'est là qu'il t'a trouvé…que ce qui t'a pris de dire que…que tu voulais mourir ?...c'était à cause de moi ! ?

**Ruki : **… … … oui… je me sentais vraiment mal et…j-j'ai eu peur…de si quelqu'un revenait…devoir s'expliquer et…exprimer avec des paroles ce qu'on ressent… ça m'a fais peur et j'ai fui…comme un lâche… gomen *larme à l'œil*

**Reita : **Non Ruki ! C'est moi qui suis désolé !...Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça…je n'avais pas à m'enfuir alors que toi, tu avais trouvé le courage de me dire ce que tu ressentais ! »

_Tout en disant ça il prend une des mes mains aux creux des siennes…son contacte, est comme d'habitude, chaud…surtout dans mon cœur…_

« **Ruki : **Je…n'ai pas du tout étais courageux…la vérité c'est que…tu m'as vraiment fais peur et je…j'ai lâché enfin…j'ai du dire la vérité…

**Reita : **Tu as quand même était courageux, tu as bien fais…je n'aurai pas supporté que tu t'éloigne de moi.

**Ruki : **? »

_Sa main s'échoue dans mes cheveux de couleur de blé, et ses doigts y passent doucement, avec « amour » …tous les contactes avec Rei…sont si précieux pour moi…_

« **Reita : **Ecoute Ruki, pour l'instant je ne saurai répondre à tes sentiments…je…c'est confus dans ma tête … j'aimerai que tu me donne le temps de réfléchir à une réponse... convenable… je ne te cache pas que…physiquement tu m'as vraiment beaucoup attiré *tout rouge* mais je dois en savoir plus sur ce que veux mon cœur…mais je suis sur d'une chose cependant, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et j'aimerai que tu reste encore pour longtemps avec moi… »

_Il m'embrasse sur le front et m'étreint contre son torse…je me sens bien mais…tout ce qu'il vient de dire, est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_Et voilà, un mini chapitre pour cette petite « phase », honnêtement je pensais que ce chapitre sera plus long, autant vous dire, c'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'ils se mettront ensemble ^^_

_Par contre dans le prochain….c'est tout autre chose ^^_

_Bye bye ! ^^_


	16. Chapter 16

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau petit ami de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Ruki, REi , Miyavi et Seiichi_

_**Couple(s) **__: Reituki pas encore formé, Aoi/Uru et Miya/Kai_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__Merci ^^, dans le chapitre suivant ce sera le bon ! (C'est normal si t'as rien à dire vu que chapitre c'est que 2 ou 3 pages _-_-'')

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Depuis qu'on s'est expliqué avec Rei il y a un léger malaise entre nous…en même temps je le comprends…je l'oppresse trop sans doute, à chaque fois que nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux, je lui lance un regard plein d'espoir… je veux tellement qu'il réponde à mes sentiments, positivement…Miya et les autres m'avaient conseillé de jouer l'allumeur mais je…à chaque fois que j'essaie…j-je bloque…je rougis et tout le reste…le problème c'est que le genre « allumeur » ce n'est pas « moi »…je ne sais pour quelles raisons il a dit qu'il me trouvait attirant mais ce qui est sur c'est que je ne veux pas me servir de mon corps pour arriver à mes fins…enfin je crois…_

_Je sens des chatouilles au niveau de ma poche droite, ça doit être mon portable, je décroche…_

_« _**Ruki : **Oui ?

_**Miyavi : **__Coucou Ruki-chan ! Ça va ?_

**Ruki : **O-oui pourquoi ?

_**Miyavi : **__Bah je sais pas moi, peut être parce que je t'ai trouvé mal en point l'autre jour sur un banc et que t'étais accompagné d'un salopard !_

**Ruki : **Gomen Miyuuu…

_**Miyavi : **__T'inquiète Ruki-chou par contre pour que je te pardonnerai pour de vrai il faut que tu m'accorde une faveur !_

**Ruki : **Oui b-bien sur, laquelle ?

_**Miyavi : **__On va tous en boite ce soir, et je veux que TOI t'y aille avec nous._

**Ruki : **Je….je n'ai jamais été…dans une boite de nuit…

_**Miyavi : **__Ce sera super t'inquiète, en plus c'est une boite gay *smile*_

**Ruki : **G-gay ? ! …J-je je …

_**Miyavi : **__Rei est déjà au courant et dernière petite chose, Uru va venir chez vous pour te passer ta tenu, tu en profiteras pour discuter avec lui mon chaton, bye bye _ »

_Q-Quoi ? ! Hey mais me raccroche pas au nez ! MIYAVII !..._

_Je m'assoie confortablement dans le salon, attendant Uruha avec impatience…_

…

_Uruha finit par arriver et comme d'habitude me serre fraternellement dans ses bras le problème, c'est qu'il était très peu vêtu ce qui me rendit rouge en moins de deux…_

« **Uruha : **Rukiii-chan ! * le serre très, très fort dans ses bras*

**Ruki : **U-uru-chan *rouge* t-tu peux arrêter s-s'il te plait ? »

_Il attrape ma petite main blanche entre les siennes, elles sont chaudes, comme celles de Reita…oups, je rougis encore…On entre dans la salle de bain qu'il ferme à clé…à clé ? ! Je le regarde avec des yeux terrorisé._

« **Uruha : **Mais t'inquiète Ruki-chan, je te mangerai pas ! *smile*…quoi que…c'est appétissant les petits blonds dans ton genre…»

_Il dit ça en se léchant sensuellement la lèvre inférieur avec son petit regard plein de malice (quoi qu'un peu sauvage)._

« **Uruha : **Alors voilà, Aoi-chou, Miyu et moi-même avons réfléchi à propos de ta tenu et on en est venu au fait que…T'ES SEXY !

**Ruki : **N-N-NANI ? ! M-mais j-je q-que ce que tu raconte ? ! J-je suis…moche…

**Uruha : Mais que ce que TOI, tu raconte ? ! **Tu es très beau et le problème c'est que tu le montre pas assez !

**Ruki : **Comment ça ?

**Uruha : **Tu t'habille bien, y a aucun doute, disons plutôt que le problème c'est que ce n'est pas assez sexy, il faut que tu te dénude un peu plus, alors on a donc prit la liberté de t'acheter une super tenu ! *smile* »

_Il me tend un paquet beige, je…j'y crois pas…i-ils ont acheté ça… pour moi ?_

« **Ruki : **J-je…merci, c'est très gentil…*rougis*

_D'un seul coup il se jette sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant très, très fort._

**Uruha : **Mais t'es trop chouuuu ! (Même si je préfère Aoi *smile*)…Enfaite, le haut viens d'un _sex shop._

**Ruki : **Quoi ? !

**Uruha : **Mais t'inquiète ça va te plaire, je te le promets *smile* »

_J'ouvre ce paquet avec appréhension et j'y découvre…c-cette espèce de chose….c'est un haut sans manche, qui s'arrête au dessus de mon nombril, montrant mon ventre, il est noir et il y a des déchirures dessus, plus quelques ficelles qui pendent sur les épaules, pour le pantalon c'est quelque chose de très très très serré ! Comme du latex, plus qu'une seconde peau ! Avec les petites ficelles qui pendent aussi au niveau de la ceinture et aussi avec des déchirures au niveau de cuisses…_

« **Ruki : **J-J'oserai jamais mettre ça c-c'est trop…

**Uruha : **Sexy ?

**Ruki : **OUI ! J-je suis pas près pour ce genre de fringues…

**Uruha : **Ecoute, dans tout les cas, si tu mets cette tenu, tu seras le gagnant de cette soirée.

**Ruki : **Hein ?Doshité ?

**Uruha : **Hm *souris*, tu veux séduire Rei pour de bon non ?

**Ruki : **J-je…*tout rouge* vi.

**Uruha : **Voilà, personne ne pourra résister à un petit nain blond super sexy ! *(^^)* Et puis même, si au final il veut pas de toi, tu pourras rencontrer d'autres personnes, donc comme je disais, tu es le gagnant, quelle que soit l'issu.

**Ruki : ….**T-tu as peut être raison…

**Uruha : **Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Allez habille toi, chaton !

**Ruki : **Oui ! Mais pour quoi tout le monde m'appelle chaton ?

**Uruha : **Mais parce que t'es trop meugnon ! [délire de l'auteur, vaut mieux pas chercher elle est fêlé (-_-') ] En parce que tu ressemble à un 'tit chaton perdu.

**Ruki : ***micro smile* peut être.

**Uruha : **Dis-moi quand t'as fini.

**Ruki : **Ok. »

_Il sort de la pièce, que je ferme à clé. _

_Bon maintenant il va falloir trouver LA technique pour mettre ce machin là sur mon dos…bon, on va commencer par le bas, il semble assez facile à mettre, je détache les boutons de mon buggy et l'enlève…j'aime pas trop regarder mes jambes, je les trouve trop maigre et trop petites en plus j'ai presque pas de poil…quoi que c'est peut être un pas si mauvaise chose, dans l'école où j'étais avant les mecs passait leur temps à comparer la longueur de leur poils mais… pourtant …que ce que c'est moche ! …c'est vrai quoi ça a une couleur dégueu et je sais pas…on a l'impression de se rapprocher un peu trop des primates comme ça et eux, ils en sont fière (avis de l'auteur ^^)…_

_Bref…ça y est il est passé ! Je me demande si j'arriverai à fermer la braguette… oh la vache, c'est grave serré c-c'est…wouaouh…o-on voit…mes boules de…glace au chocolat…c'est vachement osé…j'oserai jamais sortir comme ça !...Mais…j'ai une irrésistible envie de savoir ce que ça va donner avec le haut. Rah, Ruki, fonce !_

_J'enlève mon t-shirt, et me prépare à mettre ce haut…alors let's go…mais comment ça se met ? Attendez, ah oui ça y est ! Il y a la fameuse « ouverture facile » (comme pour le gruyère^^) dans le dos, super, je la détache, passe la petite chose moulante sur mon torse et me débrouille pour fermer derrière, je me tourne alors vers le miroir et…_

« **Ruki :** Wouah… »

_Je me trouve…beau c-c'est…incroyable, toute ma maigreur a disparu, j'ai juste l'air très mince et avec cette tenu, on ne voit même pas les os qui dépassent….je ne sais pas quoi dire enfaite…je me rapproche du miroir et pose ma main sur mon reflet…y a pas de doutes, cette image « obscène » est vraiment moi…c'est moulant mais ça me donne des airs de ange déchu…_

_Bon, je vais peut être appeler Uru, je n'ai jamais été du genre à me regarder cent sept ans devant un miroir._

« **Ruki : **URU ! J'ai fini !

**Uruha : **OK ! »

_Il ouvre le porte et…se fige…bah que ce qui lui arrive ?_

**« Ruki : **Ruwa ?

**Ruki : **Ruki tu es…wouah…c'est…excitant. »

_Je prends vite une teinte cramoisie, mais que ce qui va pas chez ces gars ? Presque à chaque fois que je leur parle je rougis comme pas possible !_

« **Uruha : **Oh désolé, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise (pour une fois) mais ça te va vraiment bien, tu es très beau même je dois l'avouer, il manque une chose…dis, ça te dérange pas si je te maquille un peu ?

**Ruki : **M-me maquiller ? S-si tu veux oui, j-je te fais confiance. »

_Il part comme une fusée chercher son kit de maquillage et reviens tout aussi rapidement._

« **Uruha : **Assis toi sur la chaise.

**Ruki : **Hm. »

_De sa petite boite il sort plein d'objets, des espèces de crayons noirs, l'autres ça doit être du mascara, puis aussi des palettes avec plein de couleur et un petit tube où y a marqué « eye liner »…il va quand même pas tout m'appliquer d'un coup ? Je veux pas ressembler à une prostitué !_

**« Uruha : **T'as une gueule d'ange et on va jouer sur ça, je vais perfectionner ta peau, on va l'éclaircir un peu puis après je vais t'agrandir les yeux, il y aura beaucoup de noir et…en générale le bleu est déconseiller à mettre avec des yeux bleu alors…ce sera du rouge !

**Ruki : **Attends, attends, attends ! J-j'ai rien compris à se que tu me raconte !

**Uruha : **Ok, je vais t'expliquer plus calmement : étape 1 : la peau, j'ai du fond de teint, on va la rendre encore plus belle étape 2 : les yeux, le plus compliquer, je vais appliquer beaucoup de noir sur ta paupière mobile et au dessus il y aura un trait rouge, qui va épouser le noir juste au dessus. Il y aura aussi du noir en dessous mais ce sera un trait très fin d'accord ? Puis un peu de mascara pour finir, et t'aura des yeux d'ange *smile*

**Ruki : **Ah ok, j'ai compris. »

_Et il s'y met à la tache…_

…

_Le travaille qu'à fait Uruha est exceptionnelle, il est vraiment doué, il m'a dit de laisser ça en secret entre nous, il me passa son manteau pour que je cache mes vêtements et a arrangé ma frange pour qu'elle tombe devant mes yeux…Rei s'est rendu compte de rien ! Parfait !_

_On est rentré dans la boite._

« -Puis je vous débarrasser ? »

_Dit un homme en cravate et costard noir à l'adresse de tout le monde._

« **Kai : **Oui bien sur *smile* Tenez.

**Aoi : **Je suis venu déjà « à poil ».

**Uruha : **Moi non plus j'ai rien.

**Reita : **Idem.

**Miyavi : **Je ne me cache jamais derrière de gros vêtements, je mes TOUJOURS ma suprême beauté en valeur ! MOUHAAHAHA itai !

_Ha ha ha, Kai l'a légèrement frappé à l'arrière du cran._

**Kai : **Désolé mamour mais tu cause trop. *(^^)*

**Miyavi : **Kai-chaaaan !

-Et vous, monsieur ? »

_Dit il en s'adressant à moi, je rougis un peu et fit d'un signe de tête que oui, j'enlève tout doucement ma veste, laissant apparaitre mon haut sexy, sur mon corps frêle, puis mon ventre, peu musclé mais plat et pour finir mes jambes, avec ce pantalon extrêmement : latex ! Je dégage ma mèche d'un mouvement de tête laissant apparaitre un de mes yeux maquillé à la perfection par les grands soins d'Uruha…_

_Tout le monde reste bouche bée._

« **Reita : **R-R-R-RUKI ? !

**Kai: **Je…enfin c'est …je veux dire que…

**Uruha : **Vous avez vu le travaille d'enfer que Miya et moi avons fait ? Il est canon, hein ? Ça donne pas envie de le croquer, tout ça ?

**Aoi : **Il est encore plus beau que ce qui je m'étais imaginé…

**Miyavi : **Le costume est parfait, le maquillage est sublime grâce à toi Ruwa, comme d'habitude c'est toi le pro !

**Kai : ***joues toutes rouges* Tu dégage…beaucoup de _sex apple_…

**Uruha : **Merci cher camarades, je sais que je suis un pro ha ha ha ! …Mais toi Reita qu'en pense tu ? *sourire malicieux*

**Reita : **Ruki tu es…splendide…enfin je veux dire, t'es…trop canon…»

_Je rougis délicatement à ses paroles, je suis si beau que ça ?_

« **Aoi : **Bon à la piste de danse les mecs !

**Uruha : **On boit avant, onegai Aoiiii-chan !

**Aoi : **Bien sur ma belle blonde !

**Reita : **Alcoolo… »

…

_Je suis resté au bar pendant tout ce temps, n'osant pas trop aller sur la piste de danse le problème c'est que tout le monde était parti s'amuser, même Reita, même si c'était celui qui revenait le plus souvent…je ne sais pas quoi penser, je l'attire oui ou non ?_

_Uruha et Aoi arrive vers notre table et boivent d'un coup sec leur deux verres._

« **Uruha : **Wouah Putain la musque, elle déchire !

**Aoi : **J'avoue, mais toi tu déchire encore plus hi hi.

**Uruha : **Dis pas ça voyons c'est toi le plus beau déhanché de la boite !

**Aoi : **Raah, t'es trop choupiii !

**Uruha : **Aoi-chou ! »

_Ahhhh…pourquoi pour moi ça marche pas comme ça ? Je soupire en avant mon verre d'une traite…Uruha Et Aoi se mettent à me regarder bizarrement._

« **Uruha : **Quelque chose va pas ?

**Ruki : …**Vous êtes un super beau couple alors que moi…je suis qu'un pauvre coincé célibataire…

**Uruha : **Dis pas ça !

**Aoi : **Et puis si tu veux plus être célibataire t'as tout ce qu'il faut ici ! Danse un peu.

**Uruha : **A-chan a raison, tu sais.

**Ruki : **Peut être que…vous avez raison…

**Aoi : **Mais bien sur qu'on a raison, allez viens ! »

_Il attrape mon poignet avec une facilité déconcertante et avant que je ne pus dire quoi que se soit je me retrouve sur la piste de danse accompagné de mes deux amis…qui ne tardent d'ailleurs pas à faire un « tête à tête »…ma, je vais les laisser vivre, ils en ont bien le droit…je n'ai jamais dansé, surtout dans ce genre d'endroit…les autres hommes sont plus beaux les uns que les autres, ils ondulent leur bassins et se touchent avec leur mains pour attirer l'attention et un fois ceci fait leurs mains partent à la rencontre du corps de leur « partenaire de jeux » je vais essayer de faire comme eux…mon bassins s'ondule, je sens mes fesses bouger aussi…je vais me laisser entrainer par la musique..Mes mains viennent toucher mon corps de leur propres chef…mon cou, mon ventre puis me lèvres, mes doigts passent sensuellement dessus, je ne sais ce qui se passe je me sens comme entrainé dans un fleuve…haaa….je vais pas tarder à durcir…tant pis…_

_C'est la que je vois deux canons arriver, ils ont l'air plus âgé que moi, 25ans je dirai, ils sont fringué classe et ont des corps de rêves, l'un a des mèches roses et l'autres en a des rouges, chacun un piercing à la lèvre inférieur…je me mords la lèvre…une fièvre prend possession de moi, je ne contrôle plus rien c'est tellement…jouissive et agréable…_

_Ils s'approchent de moi, me regardant comme un proie, avec une petite flamme dans les yeux, leur langues passent sur leur lèvre les rendant encore plus sexy, ils poussent tous les gens venu s'attrouper autour de moi pour venir y danser…au bout de même pas 2 minutes, ils viennent se coller à moi, lentement, le rose derrière, le rouge devant, je sens leur regards brulant de désir sur mon corps et…je ne peux qu'en profiter…je ne sais ce qu'il m'arrive mais…je perds tout mes moyens, d'habitude je suis « adorable », calme, coincé et gentil tandis que là je…j'aurai presqu'envie de me faire sauter c-c'est je…je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne peux l'expliquer…Leur mains se posent sur mon corps et ils ne se font pas prier pour me toucher…j-je me sens mal à l'aise, il me touche un peu trop là, j'arrête un peu de bouger, je leur dis d'arrêter mais ils ne veulent pas m'écouter, je suis leur cible, leur proie…le jeu est déjà joué pour moi…_

_Q-que, quoi ? ! Le rouge passe sa main sur mon membre et le presse comme un fruit juteux, mes yeux s'écarquillent mais ça ne l'arrête pas le moins du monde, le rose de son coté met sa main dans mon pantalon….pitié arrêter les…une larme coule sur ma joue…je ne veux plus de ça, pitié…aide moi, rei…_

« **Reita : **Ne touchez pas, ce qui ne vous appartiens pas ! »

_Reita !_

« Le rose : il voulait se faire sauter pourtant.

Le rouge : il arrêtait pas de provoquer toute la boite le gnome.

**Reita : **Il voulait pas être touché par des gens comme vous ! Vous voyez pas qu'il pleure bande de cons ? ! ! De toute façon il est à MOI ! Et vous avisez pas de le toucher à nouveau, c'est claire ? »

_Il me tire contre lui et m'emmène en dehors de la boite sans un mot…Reita, que ce que ça veut dire ?_

_**OoOoO**_

_Ça a été long mais j'ai réussi ^^_


	17. Chapter 17

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau petit ami de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Ruki, REi._

_**Couple(s) **__: Reituki pas encore formé, Aoi/Uru et Miya/Kai_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Eh bien maintenant vous allez connaitre __**la vrai**__ longueur de cette fic ! ^^_

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__Oui Ruki est sex de nature XD_

_Pour __**Neko-Shiver**__ : Tu verra en lisant XDDD_

_Pour __**Shima : **_

_**_T**__out le monde aime les bananes…mais aussi les boules de glaces au chocolat XDD_

__Ruki is very sexy !_

_Pour __**Momow-chan : **__Je compte toujours sur toi pour une bonne views XD_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 17/19**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…et j'ai trop la haine !_

…

_Il passe encore une fois devant moi, sans un mot, sans un regard, comme si j'étais invisible…c'est comme ça…depuis la fin de cette soirée…je comprends ce qu'il avait ressentie quand je l'ignorais, ça fait tellement mal, j'ai le cœur qui se serre et j'ai envie de pleurer, comment ai-je pu faire endurer ça à Reita ? Je suis vraiment un monstre, je n'ai que ce que je mérite…mais Rei me manque tant…_

_**OoFlash BackoO**_

_Il me serre encore contre lui et son doux parfum envahi mes narines, je me sens bien, tout contre lui…même si je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé…_

« **Ruki : **R-Reita je…merci m-mais…où est ce qu'on va ?

**Reita : **…A la maison ! »

_R-Rei pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ?...il se retourne vers moi…il réfléchie un instant puis fronce les sourcils, i-il m'en veut je le sens…il me jette un regard que je qualifierai de noir et se retourne, me tirant derrière lui…merde…_

_**OoFin du Flash BackoO**_

_Je devrai peut être essayer de lui parler ? M-mais je suis…redevenu timide…mais je…je veux pas qu'il me fasse la gueule…_

_Il est dans le salon, entrain de mater une émission pourrie…je vais le faire, je ne veux pas le perdre, il en est hors de question ! Il s'ennuie, un de ses coudes posé négligemment sur l'accoudoir…il est beau…euh, on est pas là pour ça Ruki !_

« **Ruki : **Euh Reita est ce que je peux…te parler ?

**Reita : **… »

_Il fait comme si il n'avait rien entendu, pourquoi tu me fais ça Rei ? Explique moi, que ce que je t'ai fais !_

« **Ruki : **REITA ! »

_Il se tourne brusquement vers moi, pas trop tôt, je sens mes sourcils froncer…_

« **Reita : **Ru' ?...Que ce qu'il y a ?

**Ruki :** Arrête d-de te foutre de moi s'il te plait… »

_Je sais pas ce que j'ai mais des larmes me montent aux yeux, je vais commencer à sangloter mais je ne peux plus supporter ça, j'ai mal…tellement mal…c'est insupportable…_

« **Ruki : **Que ce que j-j'ai fais de mal ? Pourquoi tu m'évite, Reii ? »

_Je ne dois pas pleurer j-je dois…à tout prix…avoir une réponse…pitiéé !_

« **Reita : **…Je ne t'évite pas, que ce que tu raconte ? »

_Mensonge !_

« **Reita : ***soupire* arrête de te conduire comme une gamin sous le prétexte qu'on s'intéresse plus à ta pauvre personne ! »

_C'est Faux !_

« **Reita : **J'ai d'autres problèmes figure toi ! En plus si je me souviens, c'étirait TOI qui t'étais comporté comme une chaudasse en boite, nan ? ! Juste pour attirer des mecs et pour venir pleurer sur mon épaule après ? ! ! C'était un espèce de plan pour m'attirer dans ton lit ! ! ! Je me suis bien trompé sur ton compte enfaite ! »

_Ne dis pas ça…merde je pleure je suis tellement faible, je baisse la tête…_

« **Reita : **Alors la ramène pas avec tes « Reita tu me fais la gueule ? » ok ? ! De toute façon je suis sur que ton « je t'aime » était faux ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé en réalité!

**Ruki : **C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

_Mes poumons me brulent, je suis encore malade mais…je n'ai jamais crié avec tant de force…Rei je ne t'ai jamais menti, je t'aime, pour de vrai !_

_Je relève la tête vers lui en larmes et lui crie._

« **Ruki : **TU ES LA PREMIERE PERSONNE DANS CE MONDE QUE J'AIME AUTANT !...J-je suis désolé si je t'ai fais mal ou si je t'ai mis en colère mais je ne t'ai jamais menti ! ! ! Alors…n-ne t'éloigne pas de moi c-comme ça hun *sanglote* j-je suis pas…un menteur,…je t'aime *rougis*

**Reita : **Ruki… ?

**Ruki : **…crois-moi…

**Reita : **tu…non ! Pourquoi alors tu t'étais trémoussé comme une chienne en chaleur devant tous ces pédophiles qui arrêtaient pas de te mater ? ! ! !

**Ruki : **J'en sais rien hun *continu de pleurer*… je…je me suis laissé emporté par la musique … et puis comme tu avais pas donné ta réponse les autres m'ont conseillé de « m'amuser un peu ou peut être même de me trouver quelqu'un » mais je ne savais pas comment faire alors j'ai regardé les gens autour de moi et eux, ils dansaient comme ça enfin je c'est-à-dire que…gomeeen

**Reita : **Ruki…je…c'est à moi de m'excuser je…je n'aurai pas du te parler comme ça et t'accuser sans réfléchir mais…te voir bouger avec cette sensualité m'a chauffé et puis quand tous ces mecs ont commencé à te mater je me suis mis en colère mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher quand….quand je les ai vu te toucher je….j'ai vu rouge et…j'ai pété un câble…gomen…je ne dois pas te parler de cette façon…

**Ruki : **J'aurai du attendre ta réponse mais…mais sache que même si elle est négative je…je te suis vraiment reconnaissant, pendant ses vacances d'été j'ai appris plus que dans tous les livres que j'ai lu et plus qu'en 16ans de mon existence…arigato Reita… »

_Je m'incline devant lui…je lui ai dis …je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi…tous ces sentiments, cette chaleur et cette sensation de bien être avec des amis…sans toi Reita je n'y serai jamais parvenu…_

« **Reita : **Hihihi *rit pas dans sa barbe mais dans son bandeau*

**Ruki : **?

**Reita : **Viens là, 'tit baka ! »

_Ses bras forts et musclés passent autour de moi pour m'attirer vers lui et me serrer contre son torse…_

« **Reita : **J'ai ma réponse maintenant hihi…_je t'aime »_

_Je relève la tête soudainement pour le regarder…s-sérieux R-Reita…m'aime ?...je… je… j'ai tellement chaud, q-que ce qui se passe ? !_

« **Ruki : ***d'une petit voix*C'est vrai ?

**Reita : **Bien sur * lui caresse les cheveux*

**Ruki : ***arrive pas à y croire*wouah…

**Reita : **Ha ha ha, dis j'ai envie de te faire un truc là Ruki.

**Ruki : **Ah oui ?

**Reita : **Viens par là ! »

_Ses deux mains se posent délicatement sur mes joues puis m'emmènent vers son visage…ce n'est pas ce que je crois quand même ? ! …Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes…je…wouah c'est…je…c'est …tellement bon…_

_Je sens un truc humide me caresser les lèvres…oh non je n'ai jamais « roulé de pelles » moi ! Je fais comment ? Comme dans Titanic les yeux fermé et tout ? Ou comme dans « Sex in the city » avec plein de bave et de sexe ? Mais attendez deux secondes j'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un non plus ! KYAAAA !_

_Ça langue arrive quand même à faire un passage entre mes lèvres et … il en profite vraiment beaucoup, il caresse ma langue c'est…mmmh je…c'est bon…_

_Je suis comme sur un nuage…Un nuage merveilleux qui s'appelle Reita…_

_**OoOoO**_


	18. Chapter 18

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau petit ami de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Ruki, REi._

_**Couple(s) **__: Reituki !, Aoi/Uru et Miya/Kai_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ En ce qui concerne le chapitre 15, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de filles ont été d'accord avec moi, alors si il ya des garçons qui lisent mes fics (ce que j'espère) : arrêtez avec les poils ! C'est moche ! On a peur de ça nous, les filles, pitiéééé !_

_En gros : __vive__ les __**cheveux**__ – __mort__ aux __**poils **__!_

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__Merci de l'avoir aimé ce passage ^^ et non c'est n'est pas le dernier, en revanche celui que tu va lire est __**l'avant dernier**_

_(ps : tu ne pourras jamais résister à Reita-sama, c'est inscrit dans les gènes de yaoistes XD)_

_Pour __**Neko-Shiver**__ : Ouais ce passage là a fait un carton XD._

_Pour __**Momow-chan : **__Je vois que t'étais pressé pour la déclaration…vraiment très pressé…XDDD_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !note : j'ai retrouvé d'où viens « l'Effet Reita » que j'ai « piqué », celle d'une de mes fics préféré et qui était ma première d'ailleurs, elle s'appelle « Ruki » (et actuellement je la relis pour la 4__ème__ fois ^^), elle est sur un blog et c'est trop génial j'adore ^^ !_

_(ps : si quelqu'un veut un lien qu'il hésite pas et demande, en laissant son adresse e-mail bien sur ^^…même si je suis sur que beaucoup de gens la connaisse)_

_**Chapitre 18/19**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…mais cette fois j'ai pas la haine ! _(^^)

…

_L'eau chaude coule doucement sur mon corps frêle, ces gouttes fines, passant sur mes petites jambes blanches…je passe une main dans mes cheveux mouillés…hmm que ce que ça fait du bien de se détendre…même si il faut avouer qu'en ce moment je suis plutôt heureux…je..je n'ai jamais connu de telles sentiments…REita est ma révolution, je l'aime et lui aussi…ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux !_

_Je voyais souvent « l'amour » à la télé, puis dans les livres, je me disais que jamais cela ne m'arriverai…parce que quelque part, trouver une personne qui vous aime pour ce que vous êtes, qui est attiré par vous et vis versa est vraiment très dur…quand je pense au milliard de personnes vivants sur cette terre, je me dis que trouver l'âme sœur est…quasiment impossible…Reita est cette personne pour moi…grâce à lui une nouvelle page de l'histoire s'écrit maintenant dans ma vie..han REita… j'en suis devenu accro…je me montre de plus en plus câlin avec lui je me demande si ça le gène…j'aimerai pas le déranger ou lui foutre la honte mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai tellement envie…Mes deux mains repassent dans mes cheveux, ma tête se dirige vers le jet d'eau…c'est tellement agréable._

« **Ruki : **Hah… »

_Je me sens vraiment trop bien._

« **-**Fiou ! *siffle* »

_Attendez, c'est quoi ce sifflement, je sors de ma rêverie….mais c'est Reita ! Une teinte écarlate prend possession de mes joues, kso !_

« **Ruki : **KYAAA !

**Reita : **Pardon Ruki je…je suis rentré sans frapper… »

_Pourtant au vue du sifflement i-il m'a regardé q-q-quand j'étais nu….KYAAAAA ! Je cache mon « mini-Ruki » avec mes deux mains et me tourne pour qu'il ne voie que mon dos._

« **Reita : **Euh attend je suis désolé mais…tu as une de ces paires de fesses …

**Ruki : ***d'une voix plaintive*Reiiii !

**Reita : **Pardon, pardon je sors, gomen Ru'-chan ! »

_Et il s'en va rapidement en fermant la porte…que j'ai moi-même avais oublié de fermer à clé ! Baka Ruki !..._

_Reita vient de me voir à poil ! ! ! Mais c'est une catastrophe ! J-je suis moche du corps e-enfin je…j'ai tellement honte…e-et il a dit qu'il aimait mes fesses…*rougis* mais pô moi…elles tombe tellement que je suis maigre ça me fait chier… je suis tout petit, un vrai nain et j'ai pas de muscles…je suis horrible, ils disent tous que je suis mignon mais enfaite c'est pas vrai…ha….j'aurai tellement aimé être comme Reita : beau, grand, musclé, viril…et incroyablement sexy *rougis*…raaah ! C'est pas la peine de te lamenter sur ton sort ! T'es moche t'y peux rien ! En plus t'es nain c'est trop tard pour quoi que se soit là ! C'est pas la soupe qui va t'aider !...allez je reparle avec moi-même…je crains…_

_Je sors de la salle de bain lentement et m'enveloppe dans une grosse serviette bien chaude et c'est là…que je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié mes affaires dans notre chambre…et merde, pas après ce passage embarrassant !_

_J'ouvre la porte tout doucement en passant mon nez d'abord pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne…c'est bon la voie est libre, je me dirige à pas rapide vers la chambre, ouvre la porte avec précipitation et c'est là que je…_

_Croise le regard de Reita…torse nue…entrain de mettre un pantalon…il me fixe un instant puis sourie, fini aussi d'enfiler son pantalon et se dirige vers moi et m'enlace…_

« **Reita : **Gomen pour tout à l'heure j'avais oublié que t'étais **presque** tout le temps pudique…

**Ruki : **Comment ça, presque ? !

**Reita : **Disons que tu t'étais vachement déchainé en boite l'autre jour….c'était vraiment…hmmm …plaisant…

**Ruki : **Mais je…tu…enfin tu es plus…beau et désirable que moi…

**Reita : **Mais que ce que tu me dis là ? ! T'as vu ta bouillie d'ange franchement ? Moi j'ai une gueule d'un mec genre qu'il faut pas approcher alors que toi…t'es trop choupi ! *caliiin*

**Ruki : **J'ai l'air d'un schtroumf blanc comme un cul, maigre comme une asperge avec une tête de bébé ! *boude !*

**Reita : ***le re-enlace* Mais Ruki, moi j'aime bien les mini asperge avec des têtes de bébés…ça m'excite tu sais… »

_Dit il en plaçant une de ses mains sur mes fesses, mais à quoi tu joues Reita ? Je le regarde avec des yeux d'un petit garçon perdu et innocent…_

« **Reita : **T'es vraiment mignon, c'est ça qui m'excite le plus je crois… »

_Je prends une teinte écrevisse, on dirait que ça l'amuse de me mettre dans tout mes états…mais que ce que j'aime être avec lui…je me demande ce que ça fait de … __**le**__ faire…avec lui… je me sens tellement nerveux c'est…horrible…j'oserai jamais demander ce genre de chose à Reita…c'est vraiment trop embarrassent !_

« **REita : **Ruki-chan, que ce que t'as ?

**Ruki : **Ah non rien voyons ! *rire nerveux* ha ha ha.

**Reita : **hah *soupire* tu sais pas mentir chaton, allez que ce t'as ? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?...t'as pensées à des choses perverses, hein petit cochon ? ! »

_Il dit ça sur le ton de plaisanterie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête assez brusquement pour cacher mes joues, il a visé juste ! Je vais me faire griller !_

« **Reita : **OW…Ah…ok, je vois…

**Ruki : **Gomennasai !

**Reita : **Non c'est rien enfin…je veux dire…y a quelque chose qui te dérange ou tu as des questions…enfin je sais pas tu veux parler je enfin…

**Ruki : ***re-rouge* Non c-c-c'est pas la peine !

**Reita : **Mais si, je vois bien qu'il ya un truc qui te tracasse et ça me plait pas…

**Ruki : **Je…je… »

_Mince ! J'arrive pas à sortir un mot…je suis bloqué ! Je baisse la tête immédiatement, Rei semble comprendre mon « malaise » et m'emmène sur mon lit. Il m'installe à gauche tandis que lui s'installe à coté de moi, à droite …_

« **Reita : **Voilà, là on est mieux, alors dis moi ce qui va pas…

**Ruki : **Je…c'est … je me pose certaines questions…à propos de…de **ça !**

**Reita : **Hé hé *pensées - sujet délicat : S.O.S * bon et…que ce que tu veux savoir ? »

_Que ce que c'est gênant !...Mais je dois en parler avec quelqu'un, même si c'est Rei ! Aller, je me lance !_

« **Ruki : **Que ce que ça fait de…de **le **faire ?

**Reita : **Eh bien…je ne sais pas si ça peut vraiment se décrire…mais disons que c'est un flot d'émotions puissantes qui font vibrer tout ton corps…ouais c'est exactement ça !...Tu en as envie ? *sourire provoquant*

**Ruki : **M-Mais non ! …enfin…je…je sais pas enfin…comment ça se passe…

**Reita : **Eh bien…euh tu dois t'en douter…tous les hommes possède un trou donc …voilà quoi…

**Ruki : **O-o-oui…euh je…

**Reita : **Oui ?

**Ruki : **Je ne sais pas si je serai capable un jour de…de passer le cap…

**Reita : **Ruki…tu veux….un « avant-gout » ?

**Ruki : ? »**

_Son sourire de pervers s'étire encore plus, même si la lueur dans ses yeux reste douce. Il se met rapidement à califourchon sur moi et emprisonne mes lèvres…je suis tout à toi Reita…mais que vas-tu me faire ?..._

_Une de ses mains se pose sur mon torse puis glisse lentement vers le bas, retirant une partie de ma serviette au passage, je laisse un soupire de bien être sortir de ma bouche…Reiii…, il s'y prend avec deux mains cette fois, faisant aussi voler ma serviette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suis nu…nu comme un ver, devant mon premier et seul amour…Lui, il arrête de m'embrasser pur regarder mon corps…le détailler, comme dans la salle de bain, tout à l'heure…mes joues prennent une couleur rouge, je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise…être ainsi scruter, sans savoir ce que pense l'autre…surtout avec le corps affreux que je me tape…_

_Mais bizarrement, il se lèche les lèvres._

« **Reita : **T'es vraiment à croquer…franchement, comment tu fais pour me chauffer autant ? »

_Une question sans réponse…_

_Il recommence à m'embrasser, ses mains descendants de plus en plus bas…je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire mais en tout cas moi je suis aux anges, je n'ai jamais connu autant de douceur et de plaisir à la fois_

…_est ce que de faire ça, serai la même chose ? … Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Je suis vraiment qu'un gros porc ! Et pis même, je suis sur que je ne serai jamais prêt !_

_Mon corps, mes muscles, mes nerfs se tendent et Rei semble le sentir._

« **Reita : **Que ce qu'il y a p'tit Ruki ? Je te sens tendu…tu veux que je te détende…à la manière – Reita ? »

_Je fais une de mes moues d'incompréhension, vous savez la fameuse technique « ultra kawaii », grand yeux, lèvres entrouvertes et rougeur aux joues ?_

_Il comprend de ce fait que je suis d'accord pour qu'il me fasse sa séance de détende « à la Reita »…je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…en venant ici j'ai beaucoup changé…j'espère être devenu une meilleure personne…_

_Sa main se pose doucement sur…MA BANANE ! Mais que ce que tu fais R-REi ? ? ? ! Il empoigne avec fermeté mon membre en laissant ses lèvres partir à la découverte de mon cou, le mordant et le suçant…c'est..hmmm…excitant…il me glisse un « je t'aime » et « détend toi »…la même réaction qu'il y a quelque temps survient, mon membre se dresse et…ah ! J'ai compris ce qu'il veut faire maintenant ! Il veut me masturber, t'es pas sérieux quand même Rei ?_

« **Ruki : **HAAAAAAAn »

_Wouah…que ce que c'est….bon…._

_Sa main fait des gestes fluides et sensuelles, qui excitent de plus en plus mon membre et moi même d'ailleurs…reiii_

« **Ruki : **Reiii… »

_Il se redresse n'arrêtant pas son activité sur ma superbe saucisse, il me caresse la joue me murmurant des choses … romantiques ?...je ne peux plus me retenir…une grosse vague de chaleur s'empare de moi, surtout de mon bas ventre et je me lâche dans sa main._

« **Ruki : **REIIIII ! »

_Une fois ceci fait, je retombe encore plus sur le matelas…mon corps est…à la fois lourd et léger, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un état comateux…mais un état de bien être suprême…je suis au septième ciel…_

_J'ouvre et ferme les yeux de plus en plus lentement, mes paupières sont trop lourdes…non je veux rester éveiller ! Je veux…Reita…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Le passage du bisou sois « à la Titanic » sois à la « Sex in the City » a beaucoup plu, vous m'envoyer ravi ! _(^^)

_J'ai décidé de ne pas faire du tout de lemon dans cette fic donc ce que vous venez de lire est le seul moment d'« action »._

_A bientôt !_


	19. Chapter 19

…_**J'ai trop la haine !**_

_**Résumé : **__The GazettE & Miyavi : Ruki, un ado renfermé et pessimiste va devoir changer de vie à cause du nouveau petit ami de sa mère, mais heureusement dans cette nouvelle vie il va rencontrer de vrai amis et avoir un frère tout ce qu'il y a de plus "kawaii"!_

_**Perso : **__Ruki, REi._

_**Couple(s) **__: Reituki !, Aoi/Uru et Miya/Kai_

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ En français on a étudié un texte intéressant et surtout scientifique, bref, là bas, en gros, il y a avais marqué que : plus on fume plus on devient bête XD (enfaite vous produisez deux fois moins de matières grises qui s'occupe de la mémoire)_

_Alors monsieur ou mesdames les fumeurs je vous conseil pas de continuer ! ^^_

_(ps : je le réécrirai peut être après cette fic)_

_Pour __**zora-chan : **__Alors tout d'abord ma grande, comme tu as pu le constater dans des fic genre My Family je métrise bien le lemon, le problème c'est que cette fois ci, je suis en POV + présent et crois moi ce n'est pas facile à faire, de plus ce n'était pas vraiment un lemon, vu que Reita n'a fait que le masturber._

_Ensuite, j'étais contente d'apprendre que tu écrivais aussi, et je suis impatiente de voir le chapitre suivant de – Déclaration. Mais ce qui fait chier sur fanfic . fr c'est que ils préviennent jamais de rien, genre tu m'as répondu pour mon views et je ne l'est lu que quand, par miracle je voulais vérifier si tu m'avais répondu. _

_Bref, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, mais, pourquoi tu n'as pas de compte sur ce site là ? ? ?_

_Pour __**Neko-Shiver**__ : Vive les trouuuuus XDD_

_Pour __**Momow-chan : **__J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres apparaissent toujours aux bons moments dans ta vie XD. Tout le monde le savait pourtant, Reita est un mateur de première XDDD. Pour la soupe je suis d'accord, ça ne fait aucun effet, toi t'en mange et tu grandis pas, j'en mange pas souvent et je suis « grande »…non enfaite je suis de taille moyenne mais avec toute les naines de mon école, c'est pas génial, je commence à avoir mal au dos à force de leur dire bonjour alors que je fais un ou deux cm de plus que Ruki…la poisse…_

_**« ma superbe saucisse...tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? XD »**__ - la banane est mon grand classique, c'est pour ça que je me suis dis qu'il fallait innover…avec la SAUCISSE ! ! ! XDD_

_Et on va les revoir, un petit peu ^^_

_Ps : Ruki va passer à la casserole mais plus tard. ^^_

_**Chapitre 19/19**_

_Ça y est c'est la fin…ça me fait toujours un petit truc quand je fini « pour de vrai »…en postant un chapitre…ce n'est pas de la joie ni de ma tristesse, disons seulement que ça fait comme un déclique du genre : plus jamais je ne pourrai travailler sur cette fic, sur mes perso… _

_(PS : je vais faire une longue ellipse, j'espère que vous vous perdrez pas ^^)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**OoOoO**_

_**2 mois plus tard :**_

_Je m'appelle Takanori Matsumoto…mais cette fois ci j'ai pas DU TOUT la haine !_

…

_Je me lève. L'embrasse. Nous allons sous la douche. Nous nous touchons. On mange. On se fait encore plus beaux que d'habitude. Et on part main dans la main…c'est le rituel quotidien que j'ai depuis presque deux mois. _

_Oui car il y a presque deux mois, j'ai fais « une crise » d'angoisse, j'étais trop stressé et j'avais peur, peur d'aller dans une nouvelle école, peur de rencontrer de nouveau gens et peur du comportement des ces nouveaux gens …et Rei a su me rassurer…plus qu'il ne le fallait…on s'était uni, une bonne fois pour toute, il était en moi…la chaleur était intense et mon amour pour lui n'a fait que se renforcer…_

_Bien sur, à la rentré je ne suis pas passé inaperçu, un nouveau qui connait et qui est en couple avec « une star » ça se rate pas. Et puis même si j'avais pas été en couple avec Rei on m'aurait remarqué parce que franchement, avec ses cinq là, impossible de ne pas l'être ! __Que se soit l'humour chaotique, la perversité et le charme des deux cousins bruns, la beauté de Uruha, le sourire méga Colgate de Kai ou encore…les airs mystérieux et le regard de braise de…de mon petit ami *rougis*…je les aime tous beaucoup…_

_Mais à mon plus grand bonheur les gens, dans cette école, n'ont pas été méchant avec moi, enfin je pense que ça se comprends, d'après REi : de 1 : ils sont assez sympa, de 2 : pour les cours (en perm) j'essaie d'aider tous ceux qui n'ont pas compris, de 3 : je me suis jamais énervé et de 4 : je n'ai jamais profité de « ma popularité »…enfin, j'essaie juste d'être gentil, pour moi ce comportement n'est pas anormale et, même si ça peut surprendre, j'aime les contactes avec les autres, finalement je suis sociable, il me fallait juste un coup de pousse…de la part de vrai potes - Miyavi, Aoi, Kai, Uruha…et une grande révolution…Reita… je leur en suis très reconnaissant…_

_Aussi, j'ai rencontré Shou c'est un surveillant du lycée qui se trouve être le petit ami de Saga, le vendeur dans le magasin de musique ! Il a été très gentil avec moi et m'a précisé en premier tout ce qu'il fallait savoir à propos de l'école, les choses à faire et à ne pas faire et un petit commentaire (détaillé) sur chaque prof. Bref, c'est une personne super charmante et il m'a dit qu'il avait fait un groupe avec Saga et ses autres amis, je l'ai déjà entendu chanter, c'était magique. Il a une voix tellement forte c'est…vraiment impressionnant, je me demande si un jour je pourrai faire aussi bien que lui…_

_Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire que Aoi, Uruha, Kai, Reita et moi avons fait un groupe ! Dont je suis le chanteur ! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible ! _

_L'histoire c'est qu'ils cherchaient un chanteur, mais déjà, Miyavi a dit qu'il préférait tout faire en solo. Alors Reita a dit aux autres que j'avais une belle voix…quand je gémissais *tout rouge* je l'ai boudé quelques temps, et Aoi m'a pas laissé le choix, il a dit que je serai son chanteur (ds le chapitre 6 il complimente déjà sa voix ^^)_

_Bref, maintenant je me retrouve dans un groupe visual-kei, comme chanteur et…j'adore ça ! _

_Avec Reita on vient d'arriver dans la salle de musique du lycée, là où on répète car là, on est le 31 octobre – Halloween, l'école organise une fête et on va s'y produire, se sera mon premier concert officiel et je suis super impatient ! Miyavi va aussi chanter et jouer une chanson, juste avant nous._

_Lorsqu'on rentre dans la salle tous le monde est déjà entrain de travailler et répéter un morceau…que je ne connais pas…_

« **Ruki : **Bonjours.

**Miyavi : **Yo !

**Uruha : **Coucou *smile*

**Kai : **Bonjours !

**Aoi : **Hello, les blondes ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai fais hier soir !

**Reita : **Tes devoirs ?

**Aoi : **Ha ha, très drôle…non, j'ai composé une chanson, je veux qu'on la joue pour ce soir !

**Reita : **Pour ce soir, mais t'es malade ? !

**Aoi : **Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, c'est un risque à prendre ! Surtout qu'elle est magnifique ! Avec la voix de Ruki a va encore faire encore mieux !

**Uruha : **En plus c'est une chanson d'amour et puis même, on est des futurs stars, on réussira ! Que ce que t'en pense chibi Ru' ?

**Ruki : **Eh ben je sais pas je…apprendre à jouer une chanson en une journée en plus de tous les morceaux qu'on doit déjà jouer enfin…je sais pas…

**Aoi : **C'est une jolie chanson sur l'amour et la souffrance ! »

_Hein ?...ça me rappelle des choses que j'avais écris avant de venir ici… _

**« Reita : **Euh, tu veux pas dire que c'est celle que…

**Aoi : **Bah si ! *(^^)*

**Ruki : **Celle que quoi ?

**Reita : **Tu te rappelle, il y a une semaine j'avais trouvé un classeur noir et tu m'as expliqué que c'était la dedans que tu écrivais des poèmes de ce que tu ressentais ou que tu voulais ressentir à l'époque ? Eh bien une feuille avait attiré mon attention, tu m'as dis que c'était juste avant qu'on ne soit ensemble … j'ai trouvé ce poème magnifique et quand Aoi a dit qu'il voulait faire un groupe j'ai pas pu résister, je lui avais tout d'abord demandé son avis sur le texte, il a dit « wouah… » et il s'est mit dans l'idée de faire une musique digne de cette chanson…

**Ruki : **Comment tu as pu me faire ça Rei ? C'était personnel !

**Reita : J-**je désolé…

**Ruki : **Je ne t'aurai jamais cru capable de faire ça !

**Uruha : **Ru-chan, calme toi, c'est mal ce qu'il a fait le vilain coq mais ne lui en veut pas, il a pas fait exprès….j'ai lu le texte, il était…plein d'émotions, on veut tous que tu le partage avec d'autres gens et qui sait…peut être que tu te sentira mieux après ?

**Ruki : **Je…tu as raison Uruha…

**Kai : **Mais j'ai une question, comment on va l'appeler, cette chanson ?

**Miyavi : **Non, plutôt comment elle s'appelle car-

**Aoi : **-C'est la chanson de Ruki, nee ?

**Reita : **Quelle est son nom ?

**Ruki : **_**Cassis… »**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Eh bah…c'est tout XDDDD !_

_Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?_

_En tout cas ça me fait toujours un quelque chose quand je fini une fic…un mélange de soulagement, de fierté et de tristesse…deux sentiments contradictoires, la joie d'avoir accompli jusqu'à la fin quelque chose (pas comme certain auteurs) et de la peine en se disant – « c'est fini… »…ah l'être humain est vraiment étrange…_

_En tout cas je remercie tous ceux et celle qui m'avaient suivi depuis mes débuts, le début de cette fic ou qui sont juste arrivé comme ça et ont eu le Bégin pour elle ^^._

_Je souhaite à tous les auteurs qui lisent ceci bonne chance pour leur fics et aux éternelles lecteurs de trouver de nouvelles fics, encore meilleurs que celle que vous connaissez déjà._

_Je devrai bientôt écrire dans « TOUT et n'importe quoi » la suite de mes projets._

_Alors à une autre fois Minna !^^_


End file.
